Reincarnation
by Fen2011
Summary: A dark ending to endgame, and how the events afterwards affect the team.
1. Chapter 1

Huge thank you to anmodo for betaing this chapter

Disclaimer: - I don't own without a trace etc, CBS and other rich, clever people do.

**Reincarnation**

**Chapter 1**

_1 week previously_

_Four men sat in an upper eastside hotel room in New York City. They were trying to negotiate what three of these men called a 'business deal'. The fourth man looked outside into the crisp May night, wishing that he had never agreed to this meeting. "We need you to infiltrate Cali, a high level drug cartel in Colombia to see if they are planning any terrorist attacks," the short but dominant figure said._

"_And what happens if I don't?" the fourth man asked. _

"_Then we will kill your family, everyone on your team and their families," the short figure replied._

"_You can't do that!" The fourth man said, slightly panicking, "you will never get away with it."_

"_We are the CIA—we can and will."_

_The fourth man felt himself go numb; he let his head fall into his hands. He had to do it. He couldn't let the people he loved die just because he didn't want to do something. This left him with only one choice. "I'll do it," he said in a near whisper._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present

Danny ended the phone call with Jack and smiled. It had been a difficult case and now it was turning into a vial night, but at least the phone call had delivered some good news, Viv was going to be alright.

Martin listened to one side of Danny's phone call. It was obviously good news and presumably about Viv. Martin had found it incredibly difficult to focus on their latest case, as he like the rest of the team were extremely concerned about their fellow agent.

Martin watched as a blue panel van pulled in front of them. He found himself smiling finally since this day was at an end. He and Danny just needed to transport Adisa to the holding cell, and then they could go home. He had decided that he would – if possible – pop by and see Viv before work. He watched the traffic lights turn to green and waited for the van to pull off. He waited. Damn, he thought, as he looked at the van. You drift in front of me, and then you don't go when the light changes to green. He sounded his car's horn. And then Martin watched in horror as two guys jumped out of the van with automatic weapons and opened fire. From that moment, Martin Fitzgerald's life would change forever.

TBC

* * *

Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

As always huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter and thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

Disclaimers see chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

Martin felt as though an invisible bond had wrapped itself around him securing him to his seat. A couple seconds had passed before he found he was able to react. He kicked open the door and pulled out his gun in one smooth action glancing quickly to his right to see Danny had done the same. They exchanged glances before they both opened fire. Martin was so intensely concentrated on eliminating the threat that stood before him and Danny that he didn't notice the two goons that came up behind them, armed with syringes. He felt a sharp prick on his neck and then everything went black.

Danny smiled. At least today was going to end on an 'up note' or so he thought. He looked out of the windshield into the rain, and his thoughts of this day ending on an 'up note' rapidly changed. His first instinct was to duck; his second was to fight back. Quickly opening the door, he rolled out onto the cold, wet tarmac. He pulled out his gun and prepared to open fire on the two men who had started to shoot at them. Who was he kidding? He knew both he and Martin were very good shots, but against automatic weapons? Fourteen bullets against the terrorists eighty: you do the math, Danny thought. Before he started to shoot, he quickly looked over at Martin as if to say, 'Good luck, man. I hope to see you on the other side of this.' He moved his finger to the trigger and was surprised to see his hands were not shaking. He certainly felt they should be. He was coming rapidly to the end of his clip, when he felt a sharp prick in this neck and then everything faded to black.

Dornvald quickly ceased fire as he saw two his men drug the two agents. He signalled to driver of the van to back up before signalling to the two goons to throw the two agents into the van. He then quickly got into the van.

"Drive!" he yelled at the driver. He felt himself been slightly thrown back into his seat as the van sped off. The blue van made a few quick turns out of the 'crime scene' before it slowed down, passing several police cars with their sirens, as it drove to its destination. After a 20 minute drive, the van arrived at an abandoned warehouse. It slowly drove in, while two goons hurriedly closed the doors, so that their valuable cargo would not be discovered – yet. Once they were sure that the building was secure, Dornvald opened the van's doors and tossed the two still unconscious agents out. "Put them in the corner," he said in a quiet menacing voice, "and set the video link up."

While trying to ignore the pounding headache, Danny slowly opened his eyes. He quickly glanced around him and guessed he was in an old warehouse. He vaguely questioned himself whether or not this was the same warehouse Adisa and his crew had used earlier and then nearly laughed. The drug must have done more damage than he thought. 'Adisa's warehouse' was still crawling with FBI agents and other law enforcement agencies. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, and it was then he remembered about the firefight. 'Martin!' he thought. Danny looked around again, slightly panicking as he tried to find Martin. He heard a low groan to the left of him and glanced across to see Martin stirring. On his quick visual assessment, he didn't think that Martin was injured, but it had only been a quick glance.

In a low voice so not to draw attention to them, Danny tried to get a response from Martin. "Martin, hey man, are you ok?"

Martin blinked his eyes a couple of times and turned towards the voice to see Danny. "Danny, where the hell are we?" he asked as looked around.

"Man, I have no idea, some kind of warehouse. But you're alright?" Danny questioned again.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What about you?"

Before Danny had a chance to respond, he was being dragged away by one of Dornvald's goons. "Enough chat, the boss wants to see you," the goon rasped at Danny. Danny felt himself being dragged over the cold, rough cement floor to where Dornvald sat. Danny, only using his eyes, looked around at his new location. To one side there was video camera hooked to a laptop with some sort of cell phone attached. He felt a cold shiver down his spine; he didn't like the look of this. He quickly shifted his brain into gear. Maybe there was a possibly to negotiate. Well at the very least, he thought, he could try and negotiate Martin out here.

"So FBI agent, do you know why you are here?" Dornvald asked slightly chuckling.

"No I don't. Please can you tell me?" Danny replied with an edge of sarcasm laced in his voice.

"We are going to kill you," Dornvald said smiling, "Unless we get two million dollars and that lovely girl, Paige, that you were looking for earlier today."

Two million dollars and Paige, Danny thought, sorry the US government would never agree to that. If he could just stall them for a few hours, then maybe Martin would have a chance. Not that he cared about politics, but the political ramifications would be much greater if Martin died than if he died. If they murdered Martin, then they would be hitting the government indirectly and the government would be forced to take action. If they killed him, then he would be just another FBI agent tragically killed in the line of duty. If Martin died, who knows what the consequences would be. If I died, Danny thought maybe I would get a funeral with full honours and a small article in the paper. Martin was also his friend, and he would do anything to get him out. "Two mill and Paige. Is that a package deal or a special offer?" Danny said sarcastically. The comment earned him a swift kick to the chest. "Ok I guess not," Danny replied with a wince.

"Agent, I am being serious."

"So I am," Danny replied. "Look, you don't need both of us. You don't need him," Danny said indicating to where he believed Martin was.

"Why?" Dornvald questioned, "Because his father is the deputy director of the FBI," he said answering this own question.

Danny was a little taken back. He didn't think Dornvald knew who they were; this put a whole new slant on their situation. "Yes, because his father is the deputy director of the FBI. If you think that it will be the ace up your sleeve, you are mistaken. It will bring nothing but trouble. So just let him go. You will still have me," Danny said hoping he was persuading Dornvald.

"And why would you want to help me?" Dornvald asked, trying to hide his smile. He was enjoying watching Agent Taylor beg for his partner's life.

"Because, if you let him go then it would send a good signal to the negotiating team. Negotiations may go better, and I would have a good chance of getting out of this alive," Danny answered. He didn't care how cocky it sounded, but if it drew attention away for Martin, then he was doing the right thing.

Dornvald laughed, "Agent Taylor, I don't why you're in the FBI. You should quit and do stand up comedy. But I have had enough comedy for one night." He signalled to one of his goons. "Good night Agent Taylor."

With that Danny was dragged to the far side of the warehouse. Once left alone, Danny started to think just how he and Martin could get out of this situation alive, or if it all went to hell how he could get Martin out alive. He thought of his family and how his relationship with Raphi had changed for the better. And how, if he died, Sylvia, her unborn child and Nicky would alone in this world. How he loved his job and the people he worked with and although his love life was non-existent, he had never been so happy. Finally he felt he belonged somewhere. After a lifetime of searching, he had found home.

On the opposite side the warehouse, Martin was thinking of similar things. He drew his knees up to his chest as a vein attempt to conserve some body heat. He wondered if Jack knew about this yet. He looked out the small window at the top of the warehouse. There was no mushroom cloud rising over New York, which meant Jack didn't know. He thought of how he and Danny could escape. Maybe he could cause a distraction and buy Danny enough time to get out of there. But he didn't know how many goons there were so this action could very well send Danny to his death. He thought of what he would do if he got out of there alive. He thought of how happy but stupid he had been. Why hadn't he listened to Sam, and understood her reasons to not going public with their relationship? He thought of the team and how much he enjoyed working with them. He thought of his family and how disappointed his father had been when he had taken Jack's job offer. He belonged in New York; it was his home, not Seattle or DC. He heard Danny being dragged to a far corner of the warehouse and hoped he was all right. They would be ok; Jack would find them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday 0830 – 11 hours since the ambush

Jack walked out of the elevator. For the first time in ages, he had slept well. Today was going to be a good day, he thought, but in the back of his mind he knew otherwise. Coffee in hand, he walked through the various offices before he came to his. He stopped and looked over at Sam with raised eyebrows. Danny and Martin were usually in before Sam - not that it mattered. It was just an observation. "Morning" he said as he approached her, "Danny and Martin in yet?"

Sam looked up and smiled at Jack. "Morning. And no, the boys aren't in yet. It's amazing I got in before them."

Jack was just about to continue his conversation when Van Doran rushed up. "Jack, were any of your team transporting Adisa last night?"

"Yes. Danny and Martin were. Why?" Jack asked in concern.

"Well, the police found the car that they signed out."

"And?" Jack said trying control himself, just what was Van Doran not telling him?

"It was found at an intersection. Jack, it was completely shot out. Have they come to work or left any messages?"

"No. No they haven't. WHY THE HELL IS THIS THE FIRST I AM HEARING ABOUT IT?" Jack yelled at Van Doran finally losing it.

"Jack, calm down," Van Doran said looking around at the agents who had stopped work and were now looking in their direction. "I only found out about it 20 minutes ago."

Any grip that Jack had on restraint was now lost. "20 minutes! It took you 20 minutes to tell me. 20 minutes that Danny and Martin don't have!" Jack looked around. He didn't care that the whole office was staring at him; he just wanted his agents found, unhurt.

"Jack!" Van Doran exclaimed

"Don't tell me to calm down. My agents are out there, probably in the hands of some psycho. They could be bleeding to death out there and you want me to calm down. Do you have any feelings?" Jack said still yelling at Van Doran.

"Jack!"

"Fine, I will stop yelling, but I won't calm down. Do we have any leads?" Jack said.

"Not yet, but if we do--you will be the first to know," Van Doran said, as she turned walked towards her office.

Jack ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Why the hell hadn't he made them take back up? Why the hell hadn't he gotten someone else to do it? He could cope and work if it was someone else, but this was his people, his family. It was impossible not to become emotionally evolved. A hand on his arm pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Sam, strong and calm as ever.

"Jack, you have to calm down. You're not going to help Danny and Martin like that," she said, handing him a file. "Here's the case file on our last case. I don't know if it will help, but it's a start."

Jack looked at Sam and took the file. "Thanks, Sam. How can you be so calm?" he asked her.

"Jack, you think I didn't want to yell at Van Doran? My friend and my-"she stopped herself, "and Martin are out there. I love them. I can't think of life without them. But we have to stay calm, for Danny and Martin." Sam said as she tried to reason with Jack.

"I guess you're right," Jack said as he sat down and started read through the file.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin stirred as the sunlight streamed through the small window in the warehouse. He groaned as he felt his muscles protesting from a night on a cold, damp cement floor. Not moving he looked around to see if he could see Danny. Finally, he saw Danny in the far corner of the warehouse. Although he looked unharmed, Martin could not be sure.

"Good Morning!" He heard an enthusiastic voice call out; he turned to face the voice. He looked up at Dornvald who looked like he had at least six mugs of _strong _coffee. "So Martin" Dornvald said, grinning manically, "how are you on this beautiful day, which may well be your last?"

Martin squinted against the light. "I would be a lot better if I wasn't here."

"Wrong answer," Dornvald said, almost skipping. He signalled to a couple of goons who dragged Martin to a different area of the warehouse.

Martin knew this was his opportunity to try and get him and Danny out of there, at the very least he could get Danny out. And for the first time in his life, he was willing to use his father. "You don't want Danny. He's not worth much. I, on the over hand…well I can be of great value to you. If you release Danny, it will be a sign of good will," Martin said almost wincing when he heard how arrogant he sounded.

"And why is that?" Dornvald asked already knowing the answer.

"Because," Martin paused, "because my father is the deputy director of the FBI and there is nothing he wouldn't do to bring me home," Martin replied hoping he sounded convincing because he was sure that his father wouldn't do what he had just said.

"Maybe, I think you're right," Dornvald responded as he signalled a goon who started mucking around with the video camera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack, we have contact," Van Doran yelled across the office space.

"Where? Who?" Jack asked desperately

"The video conference room. Follow me."

Jack and Sam quickly stood and at a near run followed Van Doran. They had looked through the file for hours but had found no leads, but they were both convinced that it had been Dornvald's men or some connection to Dornvald that had taken Danny and Martin. After taking an elevator and walking down several corridors, they finally reached the video conference room. It was a small room with a table and several chairs around it.

At the end of the room, set in panel wood, was a large television screen. It was what was on the screen that made Jack and Sam stop and grasp the table. On the screen, they saw Martin held at gunpoint by a masked man.

"Two million US dollars and Paige Hobson or he dies," growled the masked man before the screen went blank.

Jack looked desperately at Van Doran.

"Jack I am sorry but you know our policy. We do not negotiate with terrorists."

Jack stood there and looked at Van Doran in disbelief unable to come up with words of shock… words of anger… words of fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well done," Dornvald's sadist voice came from behind Martin. "Well I guess I will listen to you. We have you, and as you said, we don't need Danny."

Martin looked at Dornvald in confusion. Had he said what he just thought he had said? It was too easy. He wanted to shout out a warning to Danny, but he was quickly gagged and moved to another part of the warehouse.

Danny was roughly grabbed by two goons and dragged to where he had his first conversation with Dornvald, but the video camera was on this time. They forced him to his knees as he stood directly in front of the camera.

Danny heard Dornvald's voice saying, "Hello FBI, just to show you we are serious." He heard a loud bang, followed by a bitter taste in his mouth before everything went black.

Jack jerked back as he watched Danny's body fall to the ground. He was vaguely aware of Sam running out. He didn't feel he could breathe. He didn't believe he could do anything but stare at the screen. He just watched the silent but shocking images.

Dornvald placed a gun at Martin's head. "Check him," he said pointing towards Danny's body.

Martin approached Danny's body. He hadn't moved since Dornvald's goon had shot him…since that possibly fatal gunshot had rung out through the warehouse. Martin slowly knelt down next to Danny, not noticing that the blood that had pooled around Danny had soaked into his pants. He stopped. He knew Danny was dead. Anyone with the slightest amount of medical knowledge could see that, but checking for a pulse would confirm his fears. When he checked for a pulse and found none then Danny really would be dead, and it would be his fault. If he had just shut up, then maybe they would both still be alive, or at least Danny would still be alive. Why the hell had he mentioned that his father was the deputy director of the FBI? Why the hell had he told them that they didn't need Danny? That he was the only one they needed?

Jack stood in the video conference room, staring blanking at the video image. He closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them he would be in the office debating theories with his team, the whole team. Jack opened his eyes again; the same shocking image confronted him. He must be in shock, he thought, as he could feel no emotion to the events that just unfolded. For god sake, someone had just killed one his agents and another was still in the hands of these animals. Why couldn't he feel any emotion? He watched as though he was in a trance as Dornvald held a gun to Martin's head. He felt powerless. He watched as Martin knelt next to Danny, as Martin knelt in Danny's blood. He noticed Martin hesitate before he took Danny's pulse, before Martin would confirm that all hope was lost.

Martin slowly moved his trembling, numb fingers towards Danny's neck. He was surprised when his fingers met warm skin. He waited. He felt a lone tear make its crooked path down his cheek. Danny was dead.

"I'm so sorry, man, I'm so sorry," he heard himself say. Feeling a gun being jammed into his back, he heard a voice demanding information. He heard a weak voice answer. "He's dead." He didn't realise that voice was his own.

"He's dead." Those words sent shock waves through the small video conference room in New York. The words that confirmed what they already knew, but with those words all hope that Danny was alive were gone, leaving them with Martin's words of guilt.

TBC

* * *

Author's note – Anyone who is reading my other fanfic, just a note to say I am writing another chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

As always a huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 3**

Dornvald had always been fascinated by the movies since his childhood, but he had never made it into drama school so, in a bizarre chain of events, he found himself working security. He couldn't remember the exact date, or the meeting for that matter, when he was recruited by the CIA. He had slept on the idea for a night before accepting the offer; this was his chance to live out his childhood fantasies. He could act. He could play the character of James Bond, but unlike his fictional icon, he was real.

Now he had his chance he to play with special effects. Once he had told Martin that he was right and that they didn't need Taylor, he handed one of his goons a pint of blood – which had been taken from a blood donating session that Taylor had attended – and a high dosage Atenolol capsule. On the bag of Taylor's blood was attached a squib, which is commonly used in the movies to mimic gunshots. Perfect, Dornvald thought, they look realistic enough in the movies but when one's judgement is clouded with emotion, it will be too real. The high dose of Atenolol on Taylor's young, fit, and healthy heart would slow it to undetectable levels, so that he would appear dead.

Dornvald watched as his goons dragged Danny over and gave him the signal that everything was in place. He picked up his uzi from the table beside him and released the clip of live rounds. Then he picked up the clip marked with two dots of green paint and loaded the blank rounds into the gun. He watched as Danny was placed in the execution position, while he walked around so his back was facing the camera. "Hello FBI. Just to show we are serious." He fired one round at his chest and activated the squib and then watched his magic commence.

Danny watched as two goons approached him. One roughly shoved something heavy and what felt like liquid in a bag into his inner jacket pocket, while the other rammed some form of capsule into his mouth. He was then dragged towards where he had his first talked with Dornvald and noticed Dornvald loading his gun. This can't be good, he thought. The same thought but with increased intensity echoed in his mind when he was pushed into the execution position. He shut his eyes and for the first time in years, he prayed. Then he heard Dornvald say those fateful words. After that, everything appeared to be in slow motion. As he heard the gunshot, he bit down – splitting the capsule – then it felt like his body was shutting down. He couldn't breathe properly and black spots appeared and started to grow in his vision. He felt helpless as his body limply fell to the ground. Then everything stopped. He felt as though he was floating; he couldn't hear the voices anymore. What he didn't know now was that to the world Danny Taylor was dead.

Dornvald waited for Martin to inform the camera and, more importantly, the people on the other side of the camera that Danny Taylor was 'dead'. He stepped forward roughly pushing the grieving Martin aside and signalled to his goons to turn off the camera and drag Taylor's unconscious body into the next door room where is 'employers' would give Taylor his new identity. He smiled as he looked around the warehouse; it looked like any other abandoned warehouse. Then he looked down at the cell phone. It was a clever little thing, the GPS chip had been painstakingly removed and a scrambling device had been fitted. There was no way that they were going to track him through this baby, he thought.

The goons dragged Danny into the small office at the far end of the warehouse and hauled his body onto a table. With a quick nod to the three men who stood in the office, they left. Michael Clarke, the small intimidating figure, stepped forward with a syringe in his hand. After injecting the correct amount of Epinephrine to counter the Atenolol, he waited. He waited for Danny Taylor to slowly come back to 'life' so that he could hit him with his new identity. He waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin fell to the ground as Dornvald pushed him roughly past him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two of the goons drag Danny away. He tried to close his eyes and turn away, but found he could not. He had to see where they were taking his friend. He watched until Danny was out of sight and started to ponder his own dilemma. Now that they had murdered Danny, he was alone and didn't stand much of a chance. It should have been him that they had killed not Danny, he thought. Hadn't Danny suffered enough in this lifetime? Danny was dead and it was his fault. Jack knew by now and Jack would get them out, he thought, as shock began to claim his confused mind. But he knew life would never be the same again. Maybe if he hadn't honked the horn at the van, Danny would still be alive. If he hadn't mentioned his father, would Danny still be alive? If he hadn't – Martin paused – if he had just thrown the car into reverse, they would probably be sitting in Jack's office being fussed over. If he had just thought? If he had just reacted faster? Danny would be alive. He was too numb to notice the syringe that was being injected in to his neck. He was too numb to comprehend the darkness that was rapidly encompassing him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stood still staring blankly at the screen as he watched the men drag Danny's body away. Realisation hit him, Danny was dead. Those bastards had just killed Danny. He stumbled slightly as he was overcome with emotions. He heard someone call his name and gently push him down into a chair. His head fell into his hands and he felt his body shake, but no tears appeared. His grief was past tears. He would never see Danny comforting a terrified child. He would never have to go to the OPR again because Danny had put a paedophile or a drug dealer or rapist in his place. He would never see Danny Taylor again. But his grief would have to wait, he thought. He had to get Martin out; he still had a chance to make it right for one of his agents.

Jack stood up, ignoring the protests around him and looked Van Doran directly in the eyes. "I agree with you, Paula. We shouldn't negotiate with them. We should hunt them down and kill them. I don't give a fucking damn about the political ramifications. Those bastards just killed Danny," Jack said as he yelled at her. He had deliberately mentioned Danny's name making it more personal.

"Jack, you know I can't do anything about it," Van Doran replied

"Yes, you can. You can pick up that phone, and get a SWAT team down there and blow them away," Jack yelled at Van Doran.

"Jack I can't do that. It's tragic that Danny died, but the situation is more delicate-"

"What? Just because of Martin's father, you think he is more important than Danny. That's the reason, isn't it?" Jack said as he eyeballed Van Doran.

"Jack, no-"

"So we are going to get Martin out?" Jack said as he cut Van Doran off again. He looked at her, and knew that they where going to attempt to negotiate with these animals.

"Screw you, Paula and screw your fucking policies," he picked up one of the phones and threw it at the video screen. He watched with satisfaction as black smoke rose from the smashed screen. He turned and walked out of the room. He didn't stop walking until he reached the bullpen. He looked around, feeling the walls close in on him. He didn't believe he could breathe. He stopped and stared at Danny's empty desk, a desk that would never be filled by his agent again. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, and his senses came rushing back. He stumbled slightly. He felt two hands on both shoulders and someone calling his name. He opened his eyes to see his friend and fellow agent Rick Freedman.

"Jack what's happened?" Rick asked looking at Jack in concern. He had heard about Jack yelling at Van Doran. He had seen Sam run out – he had sent his co-worker Abbey to find and comfort her. Now standing in front of his friend, he needed to know what event had caused this distress. "Jack," he repeated his friend's name trying to get a response.

"Danny's dead and Martin might as well be," Jack said as be managed to respond.

"What?" Rick asked in shock. He looked at his friend's pale complexion and shaking form. "Let's go to my office. " He led his friend to his office and made Jack sit down before he fell down. "Jack, tell me what happened from the beginning," he ordered as he sat down next to his friend.

Jack tried to compose himself. "Danny and Martin were transporting Adisa - who was related to our latest case. In route, they drove into some form of an ambush." Jack paused as he tried to compose himself farther. "They were taken hostage and… and then we got a video message." He held his head in his hands.

Rick looked at Jack in horror. He could guess where this conversation was going, but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that his friend had seen Danny murdered. "Jack?" he prompted gently.

"We got a message with someone holding a gun to Martin's head, demanding two mill US and Paige Hobson. A matter of minutes later, we got another message--," Jack paused again. "They executed Danny"

"Oh god, Jack. I don't know want to say. I am sorry," Rick said in shock. This was far worse than he had expected. "And Van Doran is trying to negotiate Martin out of there?" he asked.

"After they killed- sorry after they murdered Danny, Van Doran pretty much kicked me out of the room," he looked directly at Rick. "If they killed Danny without so much as a blink of the eye, what the hell are they going do to Martin?"

"I don't know Jack. I don't know. Look, you are going to go home and I will get Martin out. I swear. Even if I have to storm every god damn warehouse in New York, even if I have to storm the Makeba consulate, I will get him back," Rick said as he tried to persuade Jack. "Now go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam watched as Danny took that fatal bullet. He had barely fallen to the ground before she had run out. She couldn't face having her last memories of Danny lying in a pool of his own blood in some crappy abandoned warehouse. She did not notice the people she knocked into as she tried to get as much distance between _that room _and herself. The room where she had already witnessed the brutal murder of one her best friends, a person who she almost thought of as a brother. The room that would soon show the murder of her recently ex-boyfriend, but who remained a friend. She stepped outside into the muggy New York air and watched people rushing back to work after their lunch breaks. They looked as though they were having a typical day, a typical lunch break. She felt her senses come rushing back and stumbled slightly. She leaned against the wall and tried to grasp what she had just seen. She looked uptown and started to walk. As her senses faded out again, she did not notice the concerned voices calling after her. She just needed to get away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny slowly felt himself leave the inky darkness. He jumped slightly in shock as he remembered the gunshot. Someone had just shot him in the chest. Why didn't he feel any pain? Maybe this is was what people described, maybe this was what it meant to go towards the 'light'. He was dying or maybe he was already dead. It was the only thing that made logical sense. He suddenly felt someone slapping his face and heard a voice demanding he should wake up. So he was dead, Danny thought and as some sick form of joke, his father was welcoming him to the 'afterlife'.

Michael Clarke slapped Danny again, "Wake up!" he demanded.

Danny slowly opened his eyes to realise he wasn't dead and that he still remained in the warehouse. "What the-, " he started as he looked around to see Michael Clarke and his associates.

"Welcome to your new life, Alejandro Rios," Michael said grinning. "To the world, Danny Taylor is dead."

Danny stared at Michael in disbelief. He had thought he would have had a chance to say goodbye, or at the very least to tell someone. But this was it; he has to begin yet another life. He loved his life as Danny Taylor. Sure there were parts of it that he regretted but wasn't that true of every life. Even though he still felt disoriented, he knew he had to get Martin out. There was nothing he could do about his life, but he could still save Martin's. At least Jack, Sam and Viv would get one of them back.

"Please let Martin go unharmed," Danny pleaded, "You've got what you want."

"And why would I do that?" Michael asked

"Because if you do, I will do anything you want. Please just let him go, you don't need him," Danny said as he continued to beg for his friend's life.

"Anything?" Michael asked

"Yes…anything," Danny paused, as he wondered what he as getting himself into and what 'anything' might mean. "As long as you let Martin go unharmed."

"I have other ways of forcing you to do 'anything'," Michael said laughing

"Look, you know who Martin's dad is; also our boss is going to be pretty pissed when he finds out. It you kill Martin as well, he will not rest until everyone involved in this is dead."

"I see your point and I will see what I can do. But for now…," he signalled to one his associates with a syringe and drugged Danny again. "But for now, none of that is your concern as we have a flight to catch," he said to the now unconscious Danny. He got up and gestured to Dornvald and pointed to Martin. He just hoped that Dornvald understood him and just roughed up Martin but didn't kill him. But this was Dornvald, so he could never he too sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had no idea how long he had been wandering the streets of New York or how he came to be in Tribeca. But the bustling streets seemed so peaceful, unlike the events he had just witnessed. Rick had told him it was for the best that he went home, and he would not rest until Martin was returned unharmed. Van Doran, on the other hand, had told him he was too personally involved. Someone had just struck his team, people who he regarded as his family. Someone had just murdered one his family and still held another and he was expected to deal with this rationally? It was bad enough he hadn't been there for Danny and Martin, but he could have been there for Sam and he wasn't. But she needed someone strong right now, not someone who was in a whirlwind of emotions. A whirlwind, Jack thought even that sounded tranquil. At the moment, his emotions were more like a tornado ripping through the land. How could he let something like this happen, he thought as he turned into his street, how could I let this happen? Danny was thirty-two for god sake. He had his whole life in front of him, and in a blink of an eye that all changed. He looked up at the sky and yelled, "Why him? Why them? It should have been me." He looked down and knew what he had to do. He was going to avenge Danny's death, and if those circumstances claimed Martin's life…he would avenge it as well.

He vaguely heard the squealing of tires before he saw the blue panel van. The van sped in front of him before the doors were flung open and a body was tossed out. He blinked several times before he recognised who the body was. Before he knew it, he had drawn his gun and had fired several shots at the speeding van. As he ran towards Martin, he pulled out his cell phone and called 911. Disconnecting the call, he knelt down next to Martin. "Martin," he said as tried to get a response. "Martin…"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

As always a huge thank you to anmodo for betaing this chapter. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 4**

With bleary eyes, Danny looked around the cabin. Usually, he would be excited to fly in a Gulf Steam jet but because of the purpose of this flight, he was anything but thrilled. He rolled over onto his side to get a better look at the cabin and who was inside, but quickly regretted it.

"Alejandro, I see you are awake," Michael said as he threw a file at Danny. "I suggest you read it and memorise it. Your life and the lives of your loved ones depend on it."

Danny sat up, ignoring his pounding head, and slowly pulled open the file that contained the details of his new life. As he read through the details, he was surprised how similar the facts were to his own. Actually, he thought sadly, the details of the recently deceased Danny Taylor. He felt his pockets to see if the CIA had forgotten to remove his wallet. They hadn't. He would have got rid of them himself. He didn't want to endanger the people he left behind, but getting rid of the photos should have been his job. His 'first life', the life as Danny Alvarez, he had never really enjoyed hence the reason he changed his name. His 'second life', the life as Danny Taylor, he loved and now he had to move on and start another life. He didn't know how many times he could start over, especially with the roots he had formed in the life was he leaving. He looked out the cabin window into the darkening sky and for the second time that day he prayed. He prayed that Martin was all right, and he prayed that the team would forgive him for he had done to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Martin," Jack said pleading for him to wake up. He could not face it if another of his agents died. He nearly cried with joy when he saw Martin's eyes fluttered opened. "Hey Martin. It's okay. I've got you. Just stay still, all right. The paramedics are on the way."

Martin slowly opened his eyes to see Jack and he knew everything was going to be okay. "Jack," he said checking to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He heard Jack continue to reassure him. He closed his eyes momentarily in relief, but as he did, the events of the last day flashed before his eyes. "Oh god! Jack I'm so sorry," he cried.

"Martin… Martin look at me. Now I need you to calm down," Jack said in a firm yet gentle voice. "Now what are you sorry for?"

Jack didn't know, Martin thought to himself. Jack didn't know that Danny was dead. How was he going to tell him? He took a couple of shaky, painful breathes as he tried to prepare himself. "I'm sorry, Jack. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them; I promise," Martin paused before continuing, "Jack, they killed Danny," Martin finished and looked away not wanting to see the disappointment in Jack's eyes.

"I know," Jack said as he tried to blink back tears. "I saw what happened. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

"But Jack, I was there. I could have done something… I should have done…," Martin said emotionally, looking away from Jack.

"There was nothing you could have done. If you tried to stop Danny's murder… we probably would have lost both of you," Jack said, feeling relieved as he heard the sirens approach them. "Stay calm. You're going to be fine."

Martin tried to listen to Jack's words. He tried to understand them. He tried to, but he couldn't because he thought it was his fault that his friend was dead and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it. He was too lost in his own thoughts to notice people surrounding him. He was too numb to feel the paramedics start working on him. He was too out of it to realise that Jack had jumped into the ambulance next to him. His thoughts were lost on his friend's last moments. How was he going to face Sam and Viv after he had caused Danny's death? They all loved Danny. Sure they liked him, but Danny had the closest relationship with everyone on the team… and he had killed Danny.

Jack watched as Martin's eyes glazed over. He tried to reassure him. He tried to get through to him. But nothing was working. He hoped Martin was all right physically, but he knew he wasn't emotionally. To hell with it, Jack thought, even he wasn't all right emotionally. Why the hell should they be emotionally stable at this moment when some terrorist had just murdered one of them. He knew he was racked with guilt, and he couldn't imagine what Martin was going through. Especially since Martin was there. Martin had watched Danny die in the flesh. He had been forced at gun point to check for life signs on Danny's still warm body.

Jack barely noticed the ride to the hospital. He watched as though he was in shock as Martin was wheeled into the hospital. Martin had to be ok; he couldn't face it if Martin wasn't going to be ok. He couldn't face if he lost another agent. He knew he had to contact Sam and tell her that they had gotten Martin back, but he didn't feel he could come up with the words. He stumbled slightly as he remembered that Viv didn't know anything about the ambush… the kidnapping… Danny's death. He collapsed into a chair as he waited for news on Martin.

Jack was still holding his head in his hands when a doctor approached him. "Are you here for Agent Fitzgerald?" He heard the doctor ask.

"Yes," Jack managed to reply. "I have tried to get a hold of his father but… but he's busy," he continued to reply in disgust. After what Martin had been through, what father wouldn't move heaven and earth to be there for their kid. "I'm Martin's boss," Jack added, knowing that they usually only gave out details to family members.

"He's going to be fine. He has a couple of cracked ribs and a mild concussion. So I would like to keep overnight."

"He was unconscious when I found him—after he had been chucked out of a moving van," Jack said, trying to get the full picture of this situation.

"Well, he has high levels of a sedative. It probably saved him from major injury." The doctor looked at Jack's questioning look and added. "Because of the sedative, at the time his body was dumped, his body was relaxed, thus saving him from major injury."

"Can I see him?"

The doctor looked at Jack. His patient seemed so lost, he may benefit from seeing someone he knew. "Sure. Can I ask what happened to him?"

Jack sighed in relief, "I'm sorry I can't tell you what happened. I can tell you… but you probably know this already… he had been through extreme emotional trauma," Jack said as he rose from the chair and began to follow the doctor to Martin's room, where he found Martin asleep. Choosing this moment to gather himself to together, he phoned Sam to tell her after 24 hours of nothing but bad news; he finally had something good to tell her. The phone rang a couple times before she answered. He managed to reply in a quiet, shaky voice. "Sam, its Jack."

"Jack," Sam said emotionlessly. After events of the last 24 hours, she didn't think that she could take anymore horrific news.

"Sam… I'm at Mount Sinai hospital. We got Martin back," Jack said feeling some if his tension being released.

Sam nearly dropped the phone in shock. "Is-is he ok?" she asked as her already tense body, tensed up more.

"He's going to be… he's going to be fine," Jack replied. Sam didn't need to worry about Martin's emotional state right now. "He's cracked a couple of ribs and has a minor concussion."

Sam sighed in relief. "I will be there in 15 minutes or less," she said ending the call.

Jack sat in the chair next to Martin and closed his eyes for a moment. The last 24 hours had been undoubtedly the worse 24 hours of his life. He would like to think that he could end this day on an 'up note'. But he know from the moment that Danny that been murdered, this would never happen. He glanced across at Martin and realised how much worse it could have been. Both Martin and Danny could have died. At least they had Martin back, Jack thought as he tried to stay positive in these trying times. He leaned his head back and rested his eyes, but his mind was drawn back to his deepest and darkest thoughts. Viv, he remembered. Viv knew nothing about this, and now he had to tell her about the ambush, the kidnapping, Martin… he had to tell her about Danny. How to do you tell someone that has just had major heart surgery that her 'boys' drove into an ambush and were taken hostage; that they had hurt one of her boys; that- that they had murder one of her boys. He glanced across at Martin again, he wasn't about to leave him. He would wait until Sam arrived then he would go and break this devastating news to Viv.

Sam barely remembered to put on her shoes as she rushed out of her apartment. The only thing she consciously remembered was her keys. Sprinting down the street, she was glad that her sneakers had been the shoes nearest the door. She jumped into her car and floored it to the hospital. Even though Jack said Martin was going to be ok, she just wouldn't believe it until she had seen him with her own eyes. She managed to arrive at the hospital without being stopped or causing any accidents in record time. She barely noticed the corridors she ran down to get to Martin's room. She quickly swung open the door and rushed inside. She didn't know what to do when she saw Martin's battered but alive form. She noticed Jack coming towards her and making that decision for her.

"You sit with Martin and I- I will… I- I have to tell Viv," She heard Jack say as she watched him age before her eyes.

How he made it to Viv's room, Jack would never know. Pausing before he entered the room, he tried to collect himself. He tried to come up with the words… but found he could not. He gently knocked.

Viv watched as an aged, haggard looking Jack entered her room. She tried to calm herself as she wondered what event would give her boss and friend this appearance. "Jack, what's the matter? What's happened?" She asked making the pre-emptive move.

"Martin and Danny," Jack said collapsing into a chair letting his head fall into his hands. "Martin and Danny," he repeated.

"Jack, what's happened to the boys?" Viv asked slightly panicking.

"Viv you have to stay calm!" Jack said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"How can I? When you come in here looking like hell and something has happened to the boys," Viv said glaring at Jack.

Jack sighed. There was no easy way to tell Viv about the events of the last 24 hours. "Martin and Danny were transporting a suspect in our latest case to a holding cell. When- when they drove into an ambush." He heard Viv inhale sharply. He paused before continuing. "They were taken hostage… umm we got Martin back," Jack said as he tried to soften the blow.

"What about Danny?" Viv asked. Then she looked at Jack's grim expression and red rimmed eyes. "No Jack, please no, he can't be."

"I'm so sorry Viv," Jack said as he let his head fall into his hands again and let the tears fall. He had failed them.

Viv closed her eyes as she tried to comprehend life without Danny. A life without the person on the team who was always there for everyone, a life without her second son. No one would hurt one of the boys and get away with it. But the fact that they had not only hurt one of her boys they had also killed one and that she couldn't do anything about it would haunt her until her dying day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny felt his back stick to the cheap plastic seats of the old Toyota pick-up. He felt the bitter taste of adrenaline in his mouth that hadn't left him since the ambush in New York, he thought sadly. He hoped Martin was ok. He glanced up and saw the imposing gates of the Cali drug cartel headquarters, which may be his home for the next… He pulled the pick-up, up to the gates and spoke to the guard.

"Hey, I'm Alejandro Rios and I'm starting work here today," Danny said smiling, trying not to show his fear. He had done undercover ops before, but he had never been this scared. Before, if it hit the fan, he knew that he would have the team backing him up. But now… now he was alone and if it went to hell, he had no back up.

"You can go head, but next time use the back entrance." Danny heard the guard say pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks" he managed to reply. He put the pick-up into gear managing not to stall it this time. After years of driving automatic cars he had nearly forgotten how to drive a stick shift car. As he drove down the long drive, he tried to relax himself, knowing these guys could smell fear.

Danny was amazed by the size of the compound as he drove through it. It appeared to strength on for miles. He turned the pick-up on to one of the dusty side roads and drove up to the back of the house. He gently pulled the pick-up to a stop and watched as a cloud of dust rose around them. Turning off the engine, Danny rested his head on the steering wheel and prayed. He prayed that he would see this op through. He prayed that the team would forgive him. He prayed that all this was just a bad dream and he would wake up in his New York apartment and go to work like every other day. But he knew this would not happen – he probably would never do that again. He sat up and took a deep breath and stepped out the pick-up into his new life.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

As always a huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 5**

Colombia

1 week since Danny's 'death'

Danny woke as the sun streamed through the window of his new apartment. It had been one week since his death. He had watched all the news…waiting for…dreading any reports on the murder of the Deputy Director of the FBI's son – but, thankfully, had seen none. He got up and tried to stretch his tense muscles. What he would give to be back in New York right now, sitting around the table debating theories with the team. But in order to keep them alive, he had to stay in his new life.

Every aspect of his new life was everything he had tried to escape from, and the reasons why he had abandoned Raphi. The only thing that was he was hanging on to… the only thing that was keeping him alive was that if he could see this op through, then he could go back to the life as Danny Taylor.

Trying to maintain some sense of normality, he threw on some sweats and sneakers and went for his daily five mile run. Whatever the cartel had planned for him…whatever the CIA had planned for him, he knew he had to be prepared, hence the reason he was increasing the distance he ran. When he ran, he could lose all of his fears, all of his… he could just think of his happy memories… his life as Danny Taylor. He felt his muscles burn as he pushed himself up a dusty hill. He was glad he could feel pain. He felt as though he was finally punishing himself for what he had done to the team… to his family. By the time he had gotten back to his apartment, he was breathing hard. He climbed into the shower and tried to scrub the guilt from his body. He paused. He knew there was no way; no matter how hard he scrubbed he couldn't wash the guilt from his soul.

Stepping out of the shower, he chucked on some clothes, walked the short distance to his pick-up, and drove it up to the main house. He knew it was only a mile, but he was running late and was bound to need the pick-up later. Danny skid the truck to a halt outside the house and slammed the door. He was slowly getting use to dust and the heat that constantly seemed to stick to his skin. He hesitantly walked into Carlos Vega's office – the leader of the drug cartel. Glancing around the room, he saw the usual people there at first. However his eyes stopped when they set on one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was a shade under 6 foot and had a striking curved, tanned body. But it was her eyes and her smile that shone out at him. They were so captivating. Momentarily lapsing into 'Danny Taylor' mode, he shot her a small smile and was slightly surprised to see that she returned the gesture.

"AJ, this is my daughter, Lucia," Carlos said to Danny as he nodded to the stunning female beside him. "She has some family business to attend to. I would like you to drive her there."

"Of course, sir," Danny replied. "What car shall I take?"

"Take the X-5," Carlos said referring to the brand new BMW X-5 SUV.

Upon hearing the orders, Danny immediately walked out to find the keys. He smiled to himself. Although this was one of the worst weeks of his life, it had made a slightly upwards turn upon meeting Carlos's beautiful daughter. He was driving a brand new, flashy car with a beautiful woman by his side. He'd learned to appreciate the small good moments in his new life of misery. Finally finding the keys, he walked outside to the driveway to find Lucia waiting for him.

"Sorry it took so look ma'am. I had some difficulty in finding the keys," Danny said as he flashed another grin at Lucia.

Lucia glanced across at Danny and smiled. He seemed different to her than her father's other men. He radiated warmth and compassion, not to mention that he was incredibly good looking.

"No worries," Lucia replied smiling. "But please call me Lucia." As they started to walk towards the car, she looked at Danny as they hesitated by the car's door. "I usually like to ride in the front, if that's alright with you."

"Of course ma-am, sorry I mean Lucia," Danny replied as he rushed forward and opened the door for her.

"Thanks," she replied. She couldn't help but smile at her father's latest employee. He seemed very sweet, and she could already feel chemistry developing between them. But her mind told her to hold back… her mind told her that below the surface, he was like the rest of her father's employee's and client's. They were only after her body or her father's drugs and money.

Finding himself smiling again, Danny started the car's engine. She was beautiful, but sadly she was way out of his league. Besides he wouldn't want to screw her over. Even if he did have a chance with her, he would have to lie to her from the beginning, and he just wasn't that kind of person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New York

1 month since Danny's 'death'

Martin paced back and forth outside Jack's office fingering the envelope that would change his future. This was his only choice… his only option. Martin stopped--his only choice… his only option--he thought grimly. No these weren't his choices or options, they were his father's. His father had set up a job in DC for him and he was too racked with guilt to react otherwise. But to be brutally honest, he didn't want Jack to accept his letter of resignation. But at the same time, he didn't know how much longer he could go looking at Danny's now empty desk without cracking. Every time the team sat around the table debating theories and generally trying to move on, he had to turn his back to Danny's desk. How could he continue to face his friends when he had caused Danny's death? He was so wrapped up in his own depressing thoughts that he hadn't noticed Jack come up behind him and tap him on the shoulder.

Jack put down the phone after a long tedious conversion with Maria's lawyer. He was supposed to have a meeting with them. But something had come up so he had missed the meeting, and due to the circumstances, he had forgotten to call. He ended up flipping out on the lawyer telling him in less than polite words, that the day of the meeting two of his people had been taken hostage. That the same people had injured one of his people and… he drew a shaky breath…and had executed the other. It was then he realised that he had never told Maria or the girls. They all loved Danny and didn't know how he could tell them, when he still could not face the fact that Danny was gone. He glanced out of his office and saw the other agent that haunted his thoughts; it wasn't Danny, but Martin. Martin was taking Danny's death the hardest and to be honest, he was extremely concerned about him. Martin was pale and drawn. His agent, who was always eating, barely ate now. Viv had resorted to cooking meals for him and putting them in his freezer. He crossed the office and tapped his agent on the shoulder, flinching as Martin jumped.

"Martin, what's the matter?" he asked.

"J-Jack," Martin stuttered, "umm… I need to talk to you."

Jack looked Martin up and down… at his skinny form… at his pale drawn face… at the dark circles under his eyes… at the envelope in his hand. He put a gentle hand on Martin's back and guided him into his office and onto the couch.

"J-Jack, umm…," Martin paused, "umm… this letter will explain things better." Martin quickly rose to leave, but found himself soon forced back into the couch by Jack's firm grip on his shoulder.

"Martin sit!" Jack said as he gently pushed Martin back down onto the couch and took the letter from him. He sat down and opened the letter. As he read the letter, he realised he was expecting it… but he wouldn't accept it. "Martin I am not accepting this," Jack said as he tore up the letter.

"Jack, accept it or I'm… quitting. I've got a job waiting for me in DC," Martin said emotionlessly, looking down at the floor.

"What crap has your father sold to you?" Jack asked barely containing his urge to yell.

"It's the only way," Martin said sadly. "If I leave, then you guys can move on." He tried to blink away the tears that had begun to sting his eyes.

Jack, seeing the tears forming in Martin's eyes, dropped his head. "Martin, we have already lost Danny to those bastards. I am not going to lose you as well," Jack said. "Now when was the last time you ate?" Pausing, he looked at Martin. "And contrary to popular belief, coffee isn't a food group."

"Umm," Martin replied, as he tried to remember when he had his last decent meal.

"That's it," Jack said, pulling Martin up. "You need fatting up." Jack made a mental note to himself to contact the 'wonderful' Deputy Director of the FBI Victor Fitzgerald.

The next day Jack stormed into the office of Special Agent in Charge of the New York branch, were Victor Fitzgerald was residing.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jack yelled at Victor Fitzgerald.

"Excuse me? " Victor said, rising from his chair. "Agent Malone, do not take that tone with me."

"Why shouldn't I…after the way you have treated your son!" Jack yelled at Victor slamming his fist on the desk for added affect.

"He needs to get away from there," Victor replied barely containing his temper as Jack continued to degrade him.

"He needs to be here," Jack countered. "At least here, someone will keep an eye on him."

"He will get over it, Malone. Anyway Martin and Agent Taylor were so different that they couldn't have been that close," Victor said.

Jack glared at Victor. "That just proves to me how little you know about your son. Martin and Danny were very similar. They were both stubborn, hot headed, charismatic, compassionate, intelligence, brave and …" Jack paused, "and both their fathers did not deserve them."

"I will have your job!" Victor yelled, finally losing it with Jack.

"And what are you going to fire me for… doing your job?" Jack asled as he continued to glare at the Deputy Director.

"I do an exceptional job as the Deputy Director of the FBI. The President of the United States even says so," Victor said smiling.

"No, you arrogant fuck—your job as a father! Because if you had been doing that job, you would have noticed how much Martin is suffering. I am not accepting his letter of resignation. He is still on my team," Jack paused and looked down. "At least this way, I can keep an eye on him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colombia

6 weeks since Danny's 'death'

"I want out," Danny said as he sat in Michael Clarke's car.

"Sorry but we need you in there. The information you are collecting is valuable to our work," Michael replied.

Danny sighed as he leaned back on the car's hot plastic seat, feeling his back stick to it. He was sick of this. He just wanted to go home…back to his 'previous life'. "How much longer?" he asked

"I don't know maybe a few more weeks, maybe a couple of years."

"What?" Danny exclaimed, "You know I can just walk away from this and disappear."

"I advise you not do that," Michael said, as he removed a package from his coat pocket and handed it to Danny, "open it."

Danny picked it up and slowly opened it, letting the contents spill out on to his lap. Looking down at the contents, he saw six photographs. There was one of Raphi leaving his apartment, one of Sam and Martin standing outside the office, one of Viv picking up Reggie from school, one of Nicky at a baseball game, one of Silvia walking down a street pushing a baby carriage and one of Jack in the park with Hannah and Kate. Danny turned to look at Michael.

"One of my snipers took those photographs, one phone call from me..." Michael said as he twirled his cell phone in his hand, "and BANG! One of those people will die."

"You sick son of a bitch," Danny said nearly yelling.

"We also believe that you will get more information if you integrate with the group more. Sit down in the evening with them and sample their fine selection of narcotics. Get close to them."

"No way!" Danny yelled, "No fucking way, am I going to take drugs."

Michael picked up the photograph of Jack and his girls and using his fingers to mimic a gun, he placed it on Kate's forehead. "BANG or maybe you would prefer if a 3 week old baby dead, your god-daughter. That's right they still named you as Danielle's honourable god-father." Michael smiled as he watched Danny. "So you will integrate with the group in the way we have discussed."

Danny found himself staring at Michael in horror unable to respond. He felt as though someone had sucked out all of the air from his lungs. He hated drugs. He'd hated them since the day his brother started to use him as his drug mule. But given the choice between the people he loved and cared for being murdered and taking drugs, he would take the latter.

Michael looked at Danny and smiled again. "Good. I am glad we agree. I have scheduled our next meeting in two weeks, same time, same place."

"Fine," Danny heard himself say as he bolted out of the car. Soon, he found himself walking briskly down the dusty streets. Not stopping or turning to look back, just trying to put as much distance between himself and that car. He turned a corner and collapsed against a wall and threw up. He felt his legs collapse under him as he slowly slid down the wall. He drew his knees up to his chest and shook. Somehow he needed to pull himself together and stay alive, so the people he loved didn't die. He rested his head on his knees, ignoring the disapproving looks from passer-bys. He didn't understand his life at the moment. He felt that he hated his new life, especially now after what Michael Clarke had ordered him to do. Parts of this new life were everything he had spend his life running from and now he had to take drugs as well, he feared that he would screw up again. He felt as though he was standing on the edge of a cliff about to jump. As he knew as soon as he started taking those drugs, it would be as though he had stepped off that cliff. That he was freefalling to his unpleasant demise.

But at the same time, he had found some small pocket of happiness… not that he understood it. Lucia was beautiful and intelligent, yet she was the daughter of the head of the drug cartel. She seemed to smile and relax when they were together, unlike when she was with other people. Lucia was his release in his new life. His release from all the weapons and combat training he was under going. Even though it was only small talk and simple flirtatious gestures, those moments warmed his soul.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

As always a huge thank you to anmodo for betaing this chapter and thanks to everyone that has reviewed, it really helps.

**Chapter 6**

Colombia

Exhausted, Danny dragged his tired, aching body into his apartment after nearly twelve hours of combat and weapons training. But he was glad that he was so tired. It meant he hopefully could fall asleep without thinking about taking the drugs or so he thought. He collapsed on his bed and let his head fall into his hands. He felt his shirt stick uncomfortably to his back, but he was grateful for this discomfort for it reminded him of what he had done. He leaned back and fell onto the lumpy pillows and closed his eyes. But he knew it was pointless trying to sleep, as he could still feel the adrenaline coursing through his body. He would achieve nothing by lying here with his eyes closed. There were only 24 hours in the day and he was already using 20 of them, either for some form of combat or weapons training or cartel business. So over the last couple of months, he had learned to use his time wisely, insuring he used every second of everyday to its fullest extent.

And now he needed to use his free time… to practice taking drugs. Because if he hesitated for a second in the company of Carlos's men, then his cover would be blown and they would kill him…or worse still…the CIA would kill all the people he cared about. He stood and walked to the small kitchen to the side of his sitting room and grabbed a pot of sugar and a knife before sitting down in front of a glass table. He poured some of the sugar on to the table and rubbed his hand over his face as he took a deep breath. He hesitantly picked up the knife and began to cut the sugar as though it was coke. He cut it methodically, always pushing it back together, just as he had seen his brother do. After a few minutes, he placed the sugar into lines and put down the knife. Danny pulled out a crumpled 20,000-peso note from his pocket and carefully rolled it. As though he was ashamed, he quickly glanced around checking to make sure no one was around before he snorted it. He placed one end of the note into a nostril and blocked the other and then slowly lowered his head towards the table. Abruptly, Danny stopped. He picked up the note and knife and threw them across the room in frustration. His head fell into his hand and he let the tears fall. What the hell was he going to do? What was he going to do when he was faced with the real stuff? When he couldn't even snort fucking sugar. He leaned back and rested his head on the wall and thought of the team… his family… and Lucia. He had to do it… he would do it for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colombia

Lucia sighed in relief as her father gave out the work detail for the day. She was, as usual, going out on family business, but what made her smile was that AJ was driving her. She loved the drives with AJ; he was so funny and sweet. He could always make her laugh, even though she'd be going out on 'family business'. She felt safe with him. Just the look he gave to her father's clients was enough to tell her that he would protect her. She quickened her pace, as she followed AJ out of the room. She noticed how tense he was but didn't comment on the matter in front of her father and the other men.

As she climbed into the car with him, she noticed his absence of warmth. "AJ, is everything alright?" Lucia asked looking at Danny in concern.

Danny looked across and gave her a small smile as he tried to hide his fears about the drug-taking session. "I'm sorry, Lucia, for acting all depressed on you. Its…" he paused, "Its just I've got a couple of things on my mind at the moment."

"Oh, I hope nothing too serious," Lucia replied with concern. Sensing that he wanted to change the subject, she turned on the radio. "Do you want the joys of local radio or a CD?" she asked whimsically.

Danny felt himself relax in the company of Lucia's lighthearted nature. "Whatever you want," he said flatly.

Lucia pulled a CD from her bag, "Guns 'n' Roses, ok?" She glanced across at Danny seeing him nod with a slightly amused expression; she placed the CD in the player. "Can I turn the volume up? Sorry it just has to be played loud."

He nodded again and she turned up the volume, smiling as she watched his long elegant fingers drum the steering wheel.

They drove in silence for a while, but Lucia could not help but push the question again. "Are you sure you're alright? I mean you have been unnaturally quiet," she repeated in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry," Danny said, as he forced another smile and tried to be a little more engaging in their conversation. "It's nothing, really."

Lucia looked at Danny's forced smile that did not meet his eyes as he tried to appear as though everything was fine, when it was obviously not. For once, she could do something for him, after all of what he'd done for her. He'd never taken advantage of her, even when she had fallen asleep in the car with her head resting against his shoulder. Instead, he'd gently woken her just before they got to the compound. He always made her laugh, and always took a thermos of coffee for them to share when they were on business. Because of all of this, she laid her hand on his shoulder and pleaded again. "AJ you can tell me. I just want to help, after what you have done for me and what you do for me everyday… it's the least I can do."

Danny quickly glanced at Lucia before returning his eyes to the road. He saw the sincerity in her eyes so he confided in her without thinking. "I need to get into your father's inner circle, but in order to do that I have to take drugs and there is no way in hell I wanna to do that," he said before he could stop himself.

Lucia smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder. So he really wasn't like the rest of her father's employees at all, she thought. He was compassionate and funny, _and_ he wasn't a junkie. After realizing this, she tried to persuade him that she really wanted to help and that she would never tell her father.

"Everyday since my mother was murdered, I have been heavily involved with my father's business, part of that involved taking drugs. But what my father doesn't know—is that I have only used coke a couple of times." Lucia paused. "Every evening, when everyone sits around taking drugs, I take a substitute substance and my father nor anyone else is the wiser. It's harmless and looks identical to coke. I just fake the rest. If you want—when I deal out the drugs—I will give you some."

Danny looked at Lucia in amazement. "You would do that for me?" he asked.

"Of course I would. After everything you have done for me…Jesus AJ…for the first time in my life, I feel safe. That's how you make me feel. Please let me return the favour by helping you."

Danny pulled the car to the side of the road, just before the client's house. He always did this, so Lucia could prepare herself. "You really don't owe me anything," he said as he looked at her and noticed the lost look in her eyes. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Now it's my turn to ask you: Are you alright?"

Upon feeling Danny's comforting gesture, Lucia felt her façade crack. "Oh AJ… I'm scared… but I have to do it… I don't have a choice… but I'm so scared," she said as she collapsed into Danny's arms.

She got like this before every visit with one of her father's clients. Danny had learned very quickly what kind of business Carlos sent his daughter to do. Her father made her get close to his clients to ensure they kept buying his drugs. Getting close to them often meant Lucia had to do things she didn't want to do. Danny's heart broke every time she had to go on these little family business trips. The only thing he could do for her was protect her if one of the clients tried to get rough. He knew it wasn't enough, but it was all he could do and not blow his cover.

As gently as possible, Danny pulled Lucia's trembling body close and ran his hand through her hair. To have her that close took his breath away, but he wasn't about to take advantage of her, especially seeing how vulnerable she was. "Hey, it's ok. I will protect you. If he hurts you… if anyone hurts you in any way… I will deal with them. You know that," Danny said as he tried to reassure her. He hated seeing women and kids afraid. It reminded him too much of his own childhood.

Lucia relaxed in Danny's strong embrace. Just having him tell her that he would protect her made her feel safe, despite what she was about to do. The fact that she was currently lying in his arms gave her a feeling that she hadn't experienced in a long time… the feeling that she was loved. She reluctantly pulled out of Danny's embrace and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks AJ…you know…for being there for me." She paused. "And I meant what I said about helping you out with the drugs."

Danny felt his heart rate increase when Lucia leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. It was only a quick peck on the cheek yet he felt as though he was at school again and he had just scored with captain of the cheerleading squad.

Maybe if they looked out for each other and saw this through, he could persuade the CIA to let Lucia come back with him. Maybe he could give her a chance at living a real life. Maybe he would have a shot at true happiness, maybe he would have a chance of having a family… after all that was his greatest dream… to have his own family. Some people wanted riches, some people wanted fame… but all Danny Taylor wanted was a family to call his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New York

It had been two months since he had seen Danny murdered in front of him, and he could still not get the image out of his head. Jack and everyone had tried to persuade him to see a shrink, but he couldn't. His father would see this as a weakness. His father would think he was weaker than he already was. The fact that everyone wanted him to see a shrink proved how weak he was. But now he was trying to make amends. He was trying to move on. Hence the reason he was standing outside Sam's apartment. He had said to himself in that warehouse, two long months ago, that he would apologise to Sam for his behaviour during their relationship and now for his behaviour over the last two months. He wanted to feel happy again. He wanted feel emotions again. He doubted Danny would ever want him to feel this depressed. Martin wiped the tears that he hadn't realised had been falling and knocked on the door. He waited, as he tried to prepare himself, as he tried to think of what he was going to say, how he was going to cope with the rejection. He watched as though he was in a daze as Sam opened her door.

Sam heard a knock at her door and wondered who would be visiting her at this hour. She quickly crossed the room and opened the door to see Martin. He looked so lost and empty, as though Dornvald had sucked the life out of him in that warehouse. "Martin", she said as she put her arm around him and guided him in. "Come in. Do you want anything to drink?"

Martin glanced at Sam shaking his head. "Sam I'm so sorry," he blurted out. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry I didn't understand. And I'm… I'm sorry about Danny!"

Sam stopped and turned to face Martin. She knew he was down, but she hadn't realised how depressed he had become. How much self-blame he was shouldering. She rested her hands on his shoulders and shook him slightly. "God Martin, you have nothing to be sorry for. Last time I checked, a relationship is a two way street, so I am just as much to blame." She paused and looked into Martin's guilt ridden eyes. "And why do you continue to blame yourself for Danny's death? There was nothing you could have done, nothing, Martin." Sam said as shook Martin again, as she tried to reinforce the issue.

He turned away. "You weren't there Sam; I saw his eyes before he died. He blamed me and why wouldn't he! I was driving the goddamn car, there were a ton of things I could have done. And then in the warehouse, I could have of tried to get Danny out." Martin paused; he wasn't ready to tell anyone about what he had said in warehouse. The words that almost certainly sent Danny to his death. "I know you can't forgive me for Danny's death, but can you forgive me for the way I treated you during our relationship?"

"Of course I do Martin, but as far as I am concerned there is nothing to forgive, you did nothing wrong," Sam replied as she rubbed his shoulders.

Martin took a deep breath and turned to face her, as he tried to summon up the courage. "Then-then can we try again?" Martin asked as he almost pleaded with her.

Sam looked into anguished ridden eyes, as she felt as though she was looking into his soul. But she couldn't start dating him again, not now anyway. Every time she saw Martin, she thought of Danny's last moments. She didn't blame Martin for Danny's death, but she couldn't help to be reminded of her friend's last moments when she looked into the eyes of one of last people to see him alive. She just wondered how she was going to break this to him. Not that every time she saw him she thought of Danny…no that would kill him. How was she going to break it to him that she couldn't date him. "Martin I'm sorry, but I can't," Sam said as grabbed his shoulders. "It's not you, it's me. I need some time."

Martin turned to walk away, but something was holding him back. So she didn't love him and she blamed him for Danny's death, he thought. "Ok," Martin managed to say as he dropped his head and tried to hide the tears. "I understand. I'm going to go now," He said to the floor.

But Sam held on to Martin's shoulders. She couldn't let him walk out the door like that., What the hell was he going to do once he had? She couldn't let him walk to his death. "Martin, stay. I really don't really want to be alone tonight." She said as she pulled him over to the couch and pushed him down. "I'm scared". I'm scared of what you will do to yourself if I let you walk out that door, Sam thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colombia

Danny sat uncomfortably in the stuffy room filled with Carlos Vega, his other employees and a couple of his clients. From what Danny could figure out from the hushed conversation, they were closing a deal. From the tension in the room, Danny guessed that the deal was worth a lot of money but it also had taken months to reach this stage. So this is what his life had come to… sitting in a stifling hot room with a bunch of junkies and dealers, while attempting to listen in, then repeating all this information back to a weasel in the CIA who he was highly suspicious of. Danny leaned back and tried to relax, but he sat up quickly when he heard a child's shriek and a flash of colour.

"Someone get that damn kid out of here!" Carlos yelled at no one in particular.

Diego, one of Carlos's men, immediately stood up on his boss's command and brutally grabbed the child. The small boy tried to struggle out of Diego's grip. "Damn you little brat, hold still," Diego yelled at the small boy and dropped him violently. The small boy cried out and tried to edge away from Diego.

Danny felt as though he was watching his own childhood. He quickly rose and roughly pushed passed Diego. He knelt down as he tried to coax the small, now terrified boy from under the table were he was now hiding.

"Hey there kiddo." Danny said smiling drawing on his comforting demeanor that he so rarely showed anymore. "How about we get out of this boring room and go play some ball?" Danny looked into the child's eyes and it was though he was looking into at reflection of himself 25 years ago. He held out his hand and watched as the boy slowly and hesitantly moved towards him, before he took Danny's hand. Danny slowly and gently pulled the boy towards him, reassuring him as he did. Then he scooped the boy up, and carried him out the room, glaring at Diego as he passed him. Danny walked down the corridor to the kitchen and put the boy down on the table. "So what's you're name?" Danny asked as he tried to comfort the boy who was now quietly sobbing.

"Christopher, but my mami calls me Chris." Chris said as he continued to cry quietly.

"Chris, that's a cool name. Are you hurt?" Danny asked. Before he could hear Chris's reply, he heard a familiar voice calling out for Chris. Before he could react, Lucia burst into the room. "Hey. I'm sorry Lucia, he ran into your father's meeting room so I brought him in here," he said defensively as Lucia put her arms around the crying child.

Lucia took one look at Danny and knew he would never do anything to her little boy. "Diego?" Lucia asked looking at Danny. Danny nodded, "That bastard. You can add single mother to your list of my weak, pathetic characteristics."

Danny looked at Lucia in confusion. "Lucia what are you talking about?"

"What you must think you me." Lucia said in an ashamed tone as she looked at her now calmed down son and then up at Danny. She let Chris go over to play with some toys, and then she turned her attention to Danny.

"Strong. Intelligent. Beautiful. Single mother, who has raised a great kid. That's what I think of you," Danny replied stepping towards her. He took a deep breath as he realized he couldn't stop himself anymore. "I really care about you, Lucia. I've felt a connection with you since the moment I set eyes on you. What amazes me is that you are as intelligent as you are beautiful and you are one of the strongest people I know."

Lucia looked into Danny's eyes and felt as though she had melted into them. She had never met a guy that didn't just want her body, but cared about her for who she was including that she was a mother. She leaned towards him and felt him kiss her gently on the lips. She didn't pull back. Instead, she responded as she felt him pull her closer. Maybe her luck had changed.


	7. Chapter 7

As always huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter. Also a big thanks, to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 7**

Danny glanced up at the trees and then at the grass below as he tried to estimate the wind speed. Pausing, he tried to calculate the necessary adjustments. Lowering his head, he looked through the scope of the SV-98 sniper rifle and adjusted his aim on the target. Diego had set up a melon, two and half miles away from his present location. He knew he had to nail it for more than one reason. He took a deep breath and moved his finger onto the trigger, taking one final glance through the scope. He squeezed the trigger. The pop from the silenced weapon made no disturbance through the still morning. Danny breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his target explode. Hopefully he had bought his family… the team… himself… a couple more weeks. Lucia and Chris were safe and as soon as he was through with this op, he would get them out of here. But therein was the problem: by finishing this op and returning to his previous life, Lucia would know he had been lying and deceiving her. She wouldn't want anything to do with him. Emptying the gun chamber, he rolled onto his back laying the gun across his chest and closed his eyes. He didn't care if Lucia and Chris were part of his life after this op—ok that was a lie—but he did just want them to be safe and away from this lifestyle even if that meant being away from him as well.

"Nice shot!"

Danny jumped and looked up to see Carlos standing over him. He was annoyed with himself, over the months he had spend in Colombia he had prided himself with his increased senses and reactions… but not today. Carlos had gotten right up to him without his knowledge. What if it had been someone else? What if Carlos had wanted him dead? Danny shuddered at the very thought. He quickly stood up so that he could be at eye level with Carlos. "Thanks."

"If you carry on shooting like that, I may have a job for you," Carlos said as he looked at his latest recruit who had proved to be far more valuable than the usual lay-abouts that he employed. Even though Carlos couldn't quite read this guy, he knew that when he gave AJ his latest assignment he would find out how loyal AJ would be.

Danny eyed Carlos with suspicion. What would this job entail? Whatever it was he knew he wouldn't have a choice, not if he didn't want to put the people he loved in danger. He gave a fake smile as he tried to mask his fears. "Of course. I would be honoured to help if this job is of the utmost importance to the cartel," Danny said as he tried to keep up his cheerful, confident façade. He knew the job wouldn't be moral, but what choice did he have? Did he have any morals in his new life?

"Good," Carlos replied, "I will inform you nearer the time if you have qualified for this assignment. You will have to excuse me. I have pressing issues that need my attention." With that Carlos turned and left Danny to his own thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colombia – Carlos's Office

Carlos's daughter, Lucia, had been distracted lately. She didn't seem to fear him anymore, and as he governed his staff by fear, this was not a good thing. He intended to find out who or what was distracting her… and deal with them. Just like he had done with the father of her child.

Carlos paced back around his office as he waited for Lucia to turn meet with him. He, Carlos Vega, didn't wait for anyone. This was further evidence that Lucia had been distracted by some thing or someone, and he was going to put an end to that distraction. He couldn't have Lucia distracted, especially when the US government continued to clamp down on drugs and terrorism. He needed Lucia. He needed her to insure that the deals when through. He needed to intimidate her… to remind her what would happen if she started to lose business. A light knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Enter," Carlos said a stood behind the solid oak imposing desk. He felt his blood boil as he watched Lucia waltz in with a spring in her step. "Sit," he ordered.

Lucia remained standing and glared at her father as he stood behind his imposing, solid oak desk – which had been a gift from her mother who Carlos had murdered. For most of her life, she'd feared her father, but she no longer feared him because she now had AJ. When she lay in AJ's arms at night, she felt safe, not only for herself, but also for her son – Chris – as well. She loved being with him. Not only was he funny and sweet, but also he was great with Chris. He was also intelligence and spoke fluent English. Only in her dreams did she believe that she would end up being with a man like AJ. Lucia blinked a couple of times as she pulled herself back into reality. She thought of her boys and gathered her strength.

"I'd rather stand," she said as she continued to glare at her father.

Carlos returned the glare to his daughter in disgust. Since when had she become this arrogant, he thought? He was determined he find out, and once he had… whoever had given his daughter this air of confidence would wish that they hadn't. "You will do what I tell you to do, you ungrateful little whore," Carlos yelled.

The words stung her and Lucia bit back tears. She thought of Chris and AJ, and the strength that they gave her everyday. The strength she needed to see herself through each of these hellhole days she called her life. "Papa, I'm not a child anymore. I'm not scared of you anymore," Lucia said as she tried to control her fear and anger. "I will continue to do your bloody work but quit treating me like dirt. Quit treating me like a child with the stuff you force me to do."

Carlos picked up the glass paperweight on this desk and threw it across the room, smiling as he saw fear enter his daughter's eyes. "If you're not careful, you will end up like your mother. And whoever is making you this confident and disrespectful of me, I will find out and I will kill them."

"Do want you want Papa! The reason behind this new confidence is that I am no longer scared of you. I am tired of being the scared little call girl for your cartel. Screw you dad and screw the cartel," Lucia said as she stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her. Before she could make a fast getaway, she felt someone come up behind her and span around. Her stomach felt queasy as she came face to face with Diego.

"Piss off Diego. I can't deal with you and your little sleazy games right now," she said as she tried to pull away from him, but Diego forced her against the wall.

"Oh but you'll have to my sweet," Diego said as he wrapped his hands around her hips. "I know about you and AJ. If you want your little AJ to stay alive, you will let me have some fun with you," he continued as he pressed his body against hers.

Lucia bit her lip as she tried to hide her fears. She gathered all her strength as she leaned forward and whispered into Diego's ear. "You don't want to do that." She closed her eyes as she remembered every time Diego had tried to force himself on her. "Because if you do, I will tell my father about every time you tried to rape me. My father may not love me, but he doesn't like his property being violated. Just think of what he would do to you." She leaned back and, despite her fears, she smiled as Diego backed off and a glint of fear flash through his eyes.

"Y-you wouldn't do that," Diego stammered.

"Oh I would," she smiled at him again. "So it's agreed. You won't tell my father about AJ and I won't tell him about you." Lucia watched Diego nod nervously; she turned and walked quickly out of the house before she collapsed against the wall.

She let the tears she had been holding back for so long fall. She had always been tough and strong, but finally she had someone to protect her. It felt great to let her guard down a little. But she couldn't risk AJ's life because of it. She loved AJ and she just didn't know how she would break it to him… how she would live without him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New York

Sam sat on a rock outcrop looking out on the Atlantic. She didn't feel the icy wind that whipped around her. She didn't feel the tears that stung her eyes. She didn't hear Jack calling her name softly. For today was November 1st… today would have been Danny's 33rd birthday. It had been nearly 6 months since Danny's death and none of them had gotten over it. She had accepted long ago that one of them might die in the line of duty. But she couldn't accept… she couldn't deal with the way in which Danny had died. She jumped slightly as she felt someone place a coat around her shoulders.

Jack approached Sam calling her name. He raised an eyebrow in concern when she didn't respond. He knew she would be here, especially today. Jack knew that, at some point today, he would have ended up here as well. It wouldn't surprise him if at some point today the whole team ended up here. As he reached Sam, he slowly bent down and wrapped his coat around her shoulders, vaguely noticing how the coat dwarfed her slender frame. He sat down next to her. "I knew you would be here," he said as he too looked out on the cold grey ocean.

"It was Danny's favourite place," Sam said as she felt the tears roll down her face. "If we'd had been a hard case, he used to come up here. He said how he liked that it was away from everything and he could just sit up here and think."

Jack moved his stare from the ocean and looked at Sam. They both knew what 'away from everything' meant. "I know Sam. I know." He clenched his jaw. "I am so sorry Sam, none of this should have happened."

"Of course it shouldn't have happened." She turned to face him. "But it's no ones fault. It's not my fault. It's not yours, it's not Martin's, and it's not Viv's. The only person to blame for this is Dornvald."

"And we have no idea where he is," Jack said finishing Sam's sentence. "I need to find him, Sam. I need to make him pay for what he's done. He killed Danny and he's killing Martin."

"No Jack… we need to find him. I think that will be the only way we will be able to move on. The only other way would be for Danny to come back to life," Sam said as she let the tears fall freely her eyes and collapsed into Jack's arms. "Why us Jack? Why our team?"

Jack wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know Sam, I don't know. But I am going to find out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New York

Martin stared blankly at the computer screen. He had considered calling in sick today, but he knew as soon as he did Sam, Viv and Jack would be kicking down his door. They didn't trust him anymore and who could blame them… he had killed Danny. If he had called in sick, they would have kicked down the door because they would have thought he was about to kill himself. Which just proved how weak they thought he was. His father refused to talk to him now, which he was thankful of. He didn't know how many more of those Washington, met the great and the good events, he could take. How many times he could walk around a room with a fake smile, holding polite conversations with people of importance. People that would benefit his career… sorry his father's career, Martin thought sardonically. He smelled the mug of steaming coffee before he saw it.

Viv glanced across the near empty office, until her eyes settled on the defeated figure of Martin Fitzgerald. She walked out, returning shortly after with a steaming mug of coffee and a sugary doughnut, which she knew Martin loved. She put her hand on his shoulder, flinching slightly when she felt how boney it was and placed the items in front of him. "I thought you may need this to get through that," she said pointing to the stack of paperwork that lay on Martin's desk. "Do you want a hand with it?"

Martin looked from the stack of paper on his desk to the coffee and doughnut that Viv had just brought him to Viv herself. He tried to give her a smile, but couldn't. He couldn't pretend to the team. He could fake it to his father… but his father wouldn't know the difference. He shook his head. "Thanks Viv, but I will do it." But as he glanced across at his stack of paperwork, he saw it had been halved.

"I'll do half," Viv said as she put some of the paper on her desk. "And then once we have finished. We will go and grab some breakfast or lunch or whatever meal it is once we have finished." She looked across to see Martin's head droop. She walked towards desk and knelt beside him.

Sensing Viv was beside him again, he tried to sound cheerful but before the words were out of his mouth he knew he had failed, just like he had failed Danny. "Viv, I'm fine."

"Martin you have to find a way to forgive yourself. Danny would have never blamed you."

"But Viv, you weren't there. You didn't see the look in his eyes when they killed him. He blamed me."

Martin's words stung her. She hadn't been there. She hadn't been there for Jack. She hadn't been there for Sam. She hadn't been there- she hadn't been there for the boys. But she was now, and she was not going to let them destroy Martin. Viv put her arm around Martin's shoulders. "I know I wasn't there. But I knew Danny and there is no way he would have blamed you," Viv said hoping that Martin would believe her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colombia

Danny rolled over and stared at the glowing digits – which read 05:30. He slowly got up hoping not to wake Lucia. He hated doing it this way, but it was the only way that they could be together. It had taken a long time to persuade Lucia that, despite the risks, he still wanted to be with her. That he'd rather spend just one day with her, than a lifetime with someone else. He felt Lucia grab his arm.

"Don't go," Lucia said as she looked at Danny through sleep-hazed eyes.

Danny lay back down and pulled Lucia towards him, kissing her gently on the neck. "You know I don't want to. I can't wait until the day we can lie in bed together all day. But until that day, it has to be like this."

"I know," Lucia replied sadly. She stared at Danny a moment appreciating his brown eyes that seemed to soften after their blissful night together and unruly mass of hair. Suddenly, she felt compelled to ask, "Do you think we could ever go on holiday together? I love to go to the US… to New York."

Danny closed his eyes as he thought about it. America… New York… home. "Maybe. I'd love to go as well." You just don't know how much I would love to go. How much I want to go home. How much I want to take you and Chris back with me, Danny thought. "I've gotta go" Danny said reluctantly, as he rose and dressed quickly. "I will see you later." He bent down one last time and kissed her passionately before walking out, back into his immoral life.

Danny moved stealthy across the compound having previously worked out all of the CCTV 'dead-patches'. He entered his apartment and slid down against the wall. He rested his head in his hands and wondered how much longer he could do this. Maybe this job that Carlos had lined up… maybe this was the big one… the reason why he was here. He sighed as he got ready for his daily twelve mile run… maybe he would push fifteen miles today.

After his run and shower, Danny ran his hand through his untamed hair as he strode into the main house. Carlos had summoned him to his office and Danny was terrified. In his opinion, it could only be two things. He got the big job or… Carlos had found out about him and Lucia. Reaching the office, he looked down the corridor to see Diego creeping around, sneering. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited and hoped that these weren't his last moments on earth. He hoped that he hadn't sent his family and the team to their deaths, just because he wanted some happiness in his life. He hoped Lucia and Chris would be safe.

A harsh voice pulled him out his thoughts. "Enter." Danny tried to control his body language as he entered the office.

"You requested to see me," Danny said as he stood in front of Carlos's desk.

"Yes, AJ, please take a seat," Carlos replied.

Danny slowly sat down on the hard, uncomfortable chair. He watched as Carlos picked up a large brown envelope and crossed the room towards him. "Congratulations. You have the job," Carlos paused before continuing in a matter of fact way. "I want you to kill these two people," he said as he pushed the envelope into Danny's hand.

Danny opened the envelope with trembling fingers. He suddenly found it difficult to breathe as he looked at the two photos. He pulled out his lighter and set the two photos alight; watching as the flames slowly destroyed the smiling photos of the Director of the DEA and the Deputy Director of the FBI.

"I'll do it" Danny said as he looked coldly at Carlos, the man who would be sending him to his death. But he didn't have a choice.


	8. Chapter 8

Huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter and thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 8**

"I'll do it." Danny heard himself say as he stared at the two photos, which were rapidly being consumed by the flames. What choice did he have? One life to save the lives of at least twenty, Danny thought as he quickly calculated the number of people he had put at risk. Even if his target was a random person, he really didn't think he could do it. It made matters worse that he knew one of the targets. Sure Martin's dad was a jerk and didn't deserve to have a son. But Martin didn't deserve to become an orphan like him. He had given Martin a hard time at the beginning but… that was just to toughen him up. But as he got to know Martin, he began to see the parallels between them and they had become friends.

Danny glanced at Carlos to see he was talking again and tried to focus on the words, but he couldn't. He was too numb with fear and shock to make them out. He pinched himself as he tried to pull himself back into reality. "I'm sorry sir. Can you repeat that?" Danny asked, trying not to wince at the impending attack of words.

"Of course AJ. I was saying before you zoned out, that I appreciate you doing this job for the cartel. But you must not leave a trace, you must not miss… or the consequences could be fatal…for you."

"I understand sir," Danny replied as he continued to try and hide his emotions… try to hide the fear… the apprehensiveness. He vaguely heard Carlos, he vaguely heard himself thanking Carlos. The next thing he was conscious of was walking out of Carlos's office. He didn't stop or look around until he got to his apartment where for the second time that day he collapsed against the wall and held his head in his hands.

He remembered his meeting with Michael Clarke, and for the first time he saw this meeting as his glimmer of hope. The CIA had to pull the plug now. They couldn't let him go through with this. But before they pulled the plug, he would grab Lucia and Chris. He would try and smuggle them into the US… to safety. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head. He had never felt so alone… so scared. Not even after his parents had died.

But now he was in a foreign country, in the most hellish situation imaginable. The only people that may be able to help him thought he was dead and if he contacted them he would be sending them to their deaths. He couldn't tell Lucia because he didn't want to put her or Chris in danger. And for all he knew, she may approve of the assignment. If he injured or killed himself, the op would still be carried out anyway. Danny felt tears roll down his face as he exhausted every option in his head. He just wanted to call Jack, and ask for help but he couldn't and he didn't even know if Jack would help him now. After all what Jack had done for him… this was how he repaid him. Jack was the first person in his life that shown faith in him… that had trusted him.

Danny glanced down at his watch – which read 23:38 – he struggled to stand up and leaned against the wall. He was meant to meet Lucia five minutes ago and it would take at least twenty minutes to get there. But for the first time since he had met her, he didn't want to go; he doubted he would he good company anyway. Maybe the CIA would stop the assassination assignment. Maybe he would have enough time to grab Lucia and Chris and escape. But he doubted he could ever go back to his life as Danny Taylor. The assassination would still go ahead regardless of what the CIA decided to do. The Director of the DEA and Victor Fitzgerald didn't deserve to die. Martin didn't deserve to become an orphan. Danny sank to the ground again as he let his thoughts take over. He had never been so scared or so alone his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny walked down the dusty street towards Michael Clarke's car in a daze. He hadn't been able to pull himself back into reality since Carlos had told him about the assignment. He had lay in bed that night holding Lucia, like if he didn't his whole world would come crashing down around him. Then this morning Carlos had told him that the assignment was in a week and he would have to travel up with Diego on Thursday – five days away. Since then, he had felt numb.

Danny approached the unsuspicious car, which he knew was armour plated. He quickly glanced around before he slipped in. He glared at Michael Clarke. "I know what they are planning," Danny said looking straight ahead unable to look Michael Clarke in the eyes.

"Good, good," Michael said smiling. "Are you involved?"

"Yes, t-they want me to carry out the assignment," Danny replied trying hard not to show his fears.

"Good, good," Michael replied again. "So how do you feel about killing your friend's father?"

Danny looked at Michael in disbelief. "Y-you want me to carry out the assignment?"

"Yes," he replied matter-of-factly.

Danny shook his head. "Sorry. I don't think I heard you right. You want me to murder the director of the DEA and deputy director of the FBI?" Danny questioned still in disbelief.

"You heard me right. If you don't, you know who will die and you can add your girlfriend and her kid to the list," Michael replied icily.

"You want me to become a murderer—a traitor to my country—so I can save the lives of the people I love," Danny said shaking, as he was unable to contain his emotions any longer. "I was never going to go back to my life as Danny Taylor. Was I?"

"Cheer up AJ, we will give you a new identity," Michael said patting Danny on the shoulder. "Anyway these guys are terrorists and drug dealers, and a threat to national security. What are two lives in the war on terror?"

"_They're_ not the threat to national security…I am. Because of you, I am the threat!" Danny yelled.

"Chill AJ. We did give you a choice," Michael sneered.

"What choice?" Danny yelled as he quickly got out of the car and slammed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny laid awake stroking Lucia's hair as she slept with her head resting against his chest. She was so beautiful and so intelligent—he didn't deserve her. He loved her, and all he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with her. But he couldn't. He had to go away. He had to leave her, like he had left his family… like he had left the team who he considered part of his family. He didn't think he could start his life again. Just how many times would the CIA or other events force him to start his life over? Was it too much to ask to be happy? Was it too much to ask to be loved? He held back the tears that stung his eyes. He felt Lucia stir beneath so he tried to comfort her before she woke up. He didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't want to say goodbye; he didn't know how.

Lucia blinked her eyes open and looked at AJ. He had seemed so tense and zoned out today. The last time he was like this was when he was concerned about taking drugs. But this was far worse. She knew that her father had some big assignment planned, and she hoped she hadn't put two and two together and got four. She hoped AJ wasn't tied up in this assignment, but she knew from personal experience that once her father assigned you to a job you had very little choice in the matter. She leaned up and looked into his soft brown eyes. Eyes she seemed to melt into every time she saw them. Eyes that belonged to AJ, who protected her, made her laugh, made her feel safe.

"What's the matter?" Lucia asked in concern as she stroked his stubbled cheek.

"Nothing, baby," Danny said trying to sound playful.

"That's crap. Why are you still awake?" she asked in a sceptical but gentle tone.

"I'm just thinking. That's all," he said as he looked into Lucia's beautiful eyes. It pained him to think that this could, probably would, be one of the last nights he would spend with her.

"You know you can talk to me. If we share our problems, we can get through things together," Lucia pleaded. She hated seeing AJ anxious like this.

Danny looked at Lucia and knew he could trust her. Even if she approved of the assignment, she would just think that he was apprehensive. "Your father" Danny started, wincing when Lucia flinched at the mentioning of her father. "Has given me this assignment, to assassinate the director of the DEA and the deputy director of the FBI. I'm just a little freaked out, that's all." Danny finished as he continued to stroke her hair. He hadn't told her the full story; then again he had also continued to lie to her.

Lucia shuddered when AJ told her that he had been given the assignment, which he obviously didn't want to do, but had little choice. But in Lucia's observation there was a little more that pre-op nerves going on. "There's more. Isn't there?" Lucia asked.

Danny took a deep breath and tried to control his nerves. "Luc, I don't want to do this… but its part of the op." He paused and tried to look her in the eyes. "After the op, I'm going to have to disappear for a while… I-I," Danny blinked back tears. "I-I just don't know how long. But as soon as I can come back, I will come back!"

Lucia threw her arms around Danny's neck and tried not to sob relentlessly into his shoulder. But she knew was fighting a losing battle. "I know you will," Lucia replied as she raised her tear-stained face to meet Danny's. She gave him a light kiss on the lips before continuing. "Do you think when you come back, we could get away from all this… away from my father… away from the cartel?"

Danny looked at Lucia, this was undoubtedly one of the hardest things he had ever done. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her nose. Then he rested his forehead against her's. "Yeah, we will take that holiday you are dreaming about. We will go to New York."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New York

Jack sat at his desk staring at the dozens of files that littered his desk. The dozens of applicants that wanted to replace Danny… that wanted to take Danny's place on his team. Van Doran had rung him yesterday summoning him to her office to tell him it had been ten months since Danny's death. Which he had to correct her because it had been nine months, three weeks, four days and twenty-two hours since Danny's murder, and why the hell was she reminding him of this? He knew how much time had passed since Danny's murder… given a bit of time, he could tell her the minutes and seconds, since Danny's murder. After ranting and raving for a while, Van Doran finally told him the reason why he was in her office. She wanted him to find Danny's replacement. She told him there were dozens of highly qualified agents, who wanted a place on his team. She told him that there were many more qualified agents than his present team members that wanted a place on his team. Jack hadn't known how to react, so he had just turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him. He must of slammed it harder than he thought, because the next time he walked pass Van Doran's office he saw the door being replaced, and a huge crack across the old one.

But now he was trawling through the stacks of files trying to find a match… trying to find the missing jigsaw puzzle piece. But he knew he wouldn't. He knew they had lost that piece in that warehouse nine months, three weeks, five days, nineteen hours, forty-five minutes and about twenty-six seconds ago. He had lost that piece, and he didn't think he would ever be able to complete the puzzle again not unless the ashes that they had scattered on the rocky outcrop over-looking the Atlantic miraculously reassembled themselves back into the form of Danny Taylor.

"Any luck?" a voice asked sadly.

Jack looked up at the voice that had pulled him out of his thoughts. "Not yet Viv, they're – they're just not-"

"They're not Danny," Viv finished softly.

"No they're not Danny," Jack repeated as he ran his hand through his hair. "How do I replace a guy like Danny?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Mexico

Danny felt his grip on the steering wheel slip from the sweat on his hands. He didn't know whether it was from the heat or fear. His last night with Lucia had been passionate to say the least. He didn't want to stop holding her, kissing her and touching her. But it had ended, like his life after his parents died had ended, like his life as Danny Taylor had ended. Now he was driving an old truck down a dusty road to his destination—a destination in which he would become a traitor and a cold-blooded killer. Maybe if it all went to hell, Diego would get caught in the crossfire. Then maybe Lucia would be safe at least from him. No she wouldn't, Danny thought sadly, he would have failed the op, and she along with everyone else he loved would be killed. He was so tempted to reach across the truck and grab Diego's cell-phone and ring the team asking for help… but he couldn't. Maybe his father had been right all those years ago… he was destined to a life of solitude. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't realised that Diego had woken, until he felt the cold steel of Diego's gun against his head.

"Drive faster!" Diego growled.

Danny sighed. "You really don't have two brain cells to rub together, do you?"

"What?" Diego asked stupidly.

Danny sighed again. "We are driving with a sniper rifle to the location of where the director of the DEA and the deputy director of the FBI are going to be. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be a good idea to be stopped," Danny replied sarcastically.

"Oh," Diego replied as he tried to process Danny's words. "Oh right."

Danny shook his head; he hated the creep that was sitting next to him. He treated women like dirt; he abused kids. If he was Danny Taylor, he would've of slammed the guy against one of the walls in one of the interrogation rooms, but not in this life. In this life, he was associated with him. In this life, he was his co-worker. Danny had to stop thinking about it. He couldn't associate this piece of scum sitting next to him with Jack, Sam, Viv or Martin. Danny glanced around and realised that they had arrived at their destination, at the end of his life. In silence, Danny stopped the truck and walked around to the trunk. Among the general car junk of oilcans and trash, he pulled out a non-descript black duffel bag, which contained the gun, which would end his life. He slowly swung the bag over his shoulder and walked towards the building, all the time feeling sweat running down his back. Danny quickly picked the lock, trying not to leave a trace. Despite the heat, he was wearing gloves and a hat as he tried not to leave any DNA evidence. But Diego wasn't as smart. Which was a good thing and a bad thing, Danny thought. The good thing would be that it would be easier to pin the whole operation on Diego. The bad thing was and, more importantly, once they caught up with Diego, he would tell them everything in order to cut a deal. That's where the problem was. As much as he didn't want to, he had to protect Diego in order in protect himself. He turned around to see Diego wandering. "Hurry the hell up," Danny growled as he felt the tension of the op getting to him.

Danny slowly climbed the stairs, moving against the walls so he wouldn't be seen from the windows. Although his targets were half a mile away, he wasn't taking any chances. Once he reached the top floor, he bent low and quickly moved across the room. He leaned against the wall and quickly assembled the gun, shivering as he felt the cold metal against his skin. Maybe he could shoot to maim, not to kill. Danny let a nervous laugh escape, at this range, with this gun, it really couldn't just maim. The SV-98 had a killing range of about two and half miles and he was only half a mile away. Even if he aimed for an arm, his target probably would still die. He vaguely heard Diego telling him to get on with it. He felt as though he was on autopilot as he lay down and adjusted the rifle's scope. He lined Victor Fitzgerald – his friend's father- up in the crosshairs. He looked down at his shaking hands as thought of what he was about to do. He moved his finger onto trigger and took one final glance down the scope. He took one final breath of free air and pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

As always a huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 9**

Danny squeezed the trigger, moving the gun to the left at the last possible moment. He watched as the bullet dug itself – hopefully harmlessly – in to the wall behind Victor Fitzgerald. He watched as Victor and everyone around him ducked and took cover. He then silently prayed that no one was hurt.

As he was taking a deep breath to try and slow his heart rate, he suddenly heard an explosion behind him followed by a burning sensation on his arm. Spinning around quickly, he found Diego holding a smoking gun which was still pointed in his direction. He looked down at his arm to see a thin stream of blood running down it. Danny carefully felt around the wound, and was relieved to find the bullet had only skimmed his arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Danny yelled.

"You missed. Try again," Diego growled still pointing the gun.

"It's pointless. I didn't have a clear shot of the target, and I am not about to start taking random shots," Danny lied as he tore a strip of shirt off and crudely tied it around his injured arm, his eyes never leaving Diego.

"Why the hell not?" Diego said as he continued to aim his gun at Danny. This was his chance to make AJ suffer; this was his chance to kill him. AJ had stolen Lucia from him, and he wanted Lucia back. He took another wild shot at AJ.

Danny dove to one side as Diego, took another shot at him, he winced as he saw the light shatter above him, just where he was standing a few seconds ago. "What the hell are you doing? Do you want to give our position away?" Danny yelled. "The reason why I am not going to start taking random shots is that there are innocent people out there! There are kids out there!" He rolled to one side as Diego took another shot at him. He didn't want to do this – he hated Diego – but he really didn't have a choice. As he rolled again to avoid another shot, Danny pulled a knife from a sheathe on his leg and threw it at Diego. He watched as the knife struck Diego; he watched Diego fall. He knew Diego was dead. Danny realized at the moment that he'd just become a cold-blooded killer. Danny stood up and quickly dismantled his gun.

He walked over to Diego and whispered a short prayer over his body before he pulled the knife out of Diego's throat. He took one final glance around the room, hoping he hadn't left any evidence to link him to this crime… to the crimes. He ran down the stairs towards the truck pausing briefly as he considered if he should use it or not. He had to use it; he had to get it away from the crime scene. The truck would have tons of his DNA left all over it and it would also probably be linked to the cartel, which would put Lucia at risk. So leaving it at the crime scene would be stupid.

Danny threw the bag in the trunk and quickly started the truck and drove off. He did not notice the streets he was driving down; he was so wrapped up in what he had just done. How he had just become a cold-blooded killer. Had he just sent everyone he loved to their deaths? Feeling the truck pull sharply to the right because he blew a tire, Danny silently swore and prayed that there was a spare tire in the truck. At least the truck was a good mile from the crime scene.

Getting out of the truck, he looked around with a paranoid gaze; he felt his heart rate increase as he saw the distinct black suburbans of the US federal government rush past. Cars, that ten months ago, he would have been relieved to see… but he now feared. He feared what they would bring. He feared that they would give him the treatment he now deserved. He prayed that Victor Fitzgerald was in one of those cars – unharmed. Danny shook his head as he tried to pull himself back to the job in hand. He walked around to the truck, always looking for agents of the FBI or the DEA who ten months ago, were his co-workers. But now they hunted him. As he reached down for the tire, he heard the squealing of tires around him and suddenly found himself surrounded by black sedans. Men in dark suits jumped out pointing guns at him, yelling at him to get down. Danny slowly sank to the ground with his hands behind his head.

This was it, Danny thought. He closed his eyes and tried to not to think of the team's disappointed faces looking down on him, shaking their heads. He let a single tear escape as he was pushed roughly to the ground and then pushed roughly into one of the cars. He didn't want to look at his fellow agents. He silently laughed as realised he wasn't even an FBI agent anymore. He hadn't been one for ten months. Since the day he'd faked his own death.

"You missed, AJ, I thought you were a hot-shot."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief but shivered at the same time. The FBI or DEA hadn't caught up with him yet, but he was in the hands of the psycho CIA agent, Michael Clarke. "I missed calculated the wind speed." Danny lied, praying that everyone that had become targets because of him were still safe… still alive.

Michael Clarke leaned forward. "Well you can say goodbye to your life now," Michael said laughing.

Danny felt his body tense up with fear, before everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to his new surroundings. He was on a plane… if he wasn't mistaken, it was the same one that he had travelled down to Colombia on. Travelled down, sounded like he was on a vacation and the last ten months had been anything but a vacation. Lucia had made his life bearable, Lucia had saved him and he had abandoned her and her young child. Danny looked to the front of the cabin to see Michael Clarke discussing something he couldn't quite hear, something to do with 'dumping the package' and 'no trace'. Danny closed his eyes again, he really didn't want to know what Michael and his cronies were discussing… what lives they were destroying. He heard Michael's shoeless footsteps approach him across the soft carpeted cabin. He tried to pretend to still be unconscious, but a sharp kick to his chest told him otherwise.

"Wake up!" Michael growled.

Danny slowly opened his eyes again, and looked up at Michael. "What the hell do you want? Thinking about destroying my life again?" Danny said sarcastically.

"And why would I want to do that, Tony?" Michael replied smiling at Danny's confused expression. "Oh…sorry. I forgot to tell you. Your new name is Anthony 'Tony' Gastillo, and here is your new life," Michael finished as he threw a file at Danny. "Even though you screwed up this assignment, we still have faith you can be used in another undercover operation."

"You bastard," Danny whispered. "You can't expect me to start a fresh again," he said as he slowly pushed himself up using the walls of the plane.

"I don't expect. I order you," Michael growled.

"You know, you're the first person I really wouldn't mind killing," Danny said as he glared at Michael. "And now I have the training. That's right, Michael. This little op you sent me on has trained me to black ops level," Danny finished as this time he was the one laughing. "I could kill the people you love and no one would know who did it."

"That's nice for you Tony. But I have the ace up my sleeve. I don't care for anyone. If you make any form of contact with your former team, your family, your girlfriend, her son… I will kill them," Michael replied as he allowed himself a grin as he watched Danny's shoulder slump in defeat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael sadistically dumped Danny in New York while he awaited a signal to start the new operation with his new identity. A city that once felt so familiar… felt like home, now felt alien to him. The streets he once drove down at high speeds to catch a suspect, he now walked down in the shadows. Always looking around hoping not to see anyone from the team or his family… but secretly praying he would see them. He knew he couldn't contact them, but he could watch them. Danny shook his head, watching them sounded disturbing… sounded like the man he had killed. But that was all he could do… that would be as close as contact as he would have with them. He didn't have a passport and had no means of getting one. He had no means of getting to Lucia and Chris… unless he would do it illegally. He was already a fugitive. How dangerous could it be to skip across the border?

Seeing a police car, Danny ducked in to a narrow alleyway and felt the cold, damp walls close in on him. He adjusted the small backpack – which contained the small amount of his possessions – and carried on looking for a run down motel. A run down motel that wouldn't eat away at the few crumpled dollars he had in his pocket…a motel that wouldn't ask questions. He walked out of the alleyway, barely noticing the rain that had begun to fall. At the end of the street, he spied a flickering neon 'motel' sign. Underneath it, read 'vacancies'. Decay had eaten away at the sign, like it had with the rest of this area…like it was eating away at his life.

Once he had rented the room, he collapsed on the small, thin, unkempt bed, allowing himself a few moments before he prepared the room… an action that he would have to repeat for the rest of his life. He looked up at the stained ceiling, mesmerized by the patterns of dirt on it. Danny slowly sat up and looked around the small room, which judging by the peeling wallpaper probably hadn't been redecorated since the building had been constructed. He got up and started to move the limited, decaying furniture around the room. He positioned it in such away that wherever he was in the room he could always see who had entered. Just in case he ever had to make a quick escape. He would stay here a night before moving on. He would never be some where, more than a couple of nights before he moved on. Never spending long enough for people to recognise or remember him.

Danny felt a sharp pain across his stomach and realised that he hadn't eaten in two days. Pausing he looked around the room, once he was satisfied he crept out of the room pausing only briefly to place a hair between the door and the door frame, so that he would know if anyone had entered while he was out. He moved stealthily down the dusty, poorly lit corridors. Even though they were abandoned, he wasn't taking any chances. He shivered slightly as he stepped out into the rain and felt the rain run down his back. Sticking his hands into his pockets, he moved quickly into the shadows and towards the neon sign informing him that they sold food. In this neighbourhood, at this hour, they would have a disinterested check out girl who would have forgotten him as quickly as she had seen him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack pulled his coat closer to his body as he felt the chill of the icy east wind whip around him. He was just tying up a couple of loose ends from their most recent case, but in all honestly he was taking his time. He didn't want to go to back to his desk… to the applicant files that wanted to replace Danny. He hadn't come any closer to finding a replacement and doubted he would anytime soon.

Glancing across the street, he noticed a tall, athletic, Hispanic man walk out of a convenience store. He looked like Danny, but he and the rest of the team were seeing Danny everywhere. The city held many memories of Danny for all of them. But something made Jack looked at the man again. Something about the way the man strolled down the sidewalk made Jack's heart skip a beat. But it couldn't be, Jack though, Danny was murdered ten months ago. Jack suddenly felt compelled to follow the man. From a distance, he watched the man enter a run down motel. Waiting a couple of minutes, he quickly crossed the street and entered the motel. He coughed slightly as his senses were overwhelmed by a musty damp smell, the smell of years of decay. He approached the clerk at the front desk. "That man that just entered. I have a business meeting with him. Which room is he staying in?" Jack asked quickly so as not to draw attention.

"He said that he didn't want to be disturbed," the clerk replied nervously.

Jack leaned across the desk and flashed his badge. "I have a business meeting with him. Which room is he in?" Jack asked again with an imposing glare.

"N-number 225," the clerk stammered as he handed over the rusty key.

"Thank you," Jack replied, as he took the key from the clerk's shaking hands and started to walk down the corridor.

Danny re-entered the motel with a small amount of supplies. As he walked down the corridor to his room, he reached up and unscrewed one of the bulbs, crushing it his jacket. As he walked towards his room, he began to scatter the shards of glass, finishing them as he reached his room. He scanned the door, noticing the hair remained intact. Drawing his gun he quickly entered his room, clearing it. He drew the curtains and shut off the light, and sank down in the corner of the room. He needed to think of his next move… he needed to think of how he could remain undetected… how he keep the danger away from the people he loved… how he would live his new life.

The sound of crunching glass and a key being inserted into the lock pulled him out of his thoughts. He drew his gun and quickly moved across the room.

Jack walked down the dusty, dark corridors. He suddenly heard the crunching of glass and drew out his flashlight and looked down. He frowned as he saw shards of glass scattered down the corridor. He followed the trail to find out that it roughly ended outside room 225, his destination. He paused briefly before trying the lock. It opened surprising easily so he stepped inside.

He felt the ice cold steel of a gun on his temple. He slowly moved his hand towards his own gun but thought better of it as he felt increased pressure on his temple.

"My name is Jack Malone of the FBI. I am just going to reach down into my pocket and show you my ID. Okay?" he told the gunman.

Danny felt his hand shake slightly as he realised whose head he was holding a gun to. He may have changed over the last ten months. He may now be a killer, but he hadn't changed that much. He wasn't about to kill his former boss, his former friend. He felt nauseous when he realized that he was still holding a gun at Jack's head. Lowering the gun, he quickly moved across the room.

Jack felt the gun leave his temple but still remained on edge. He cautiously called out into the darken room. "Is it ok if I turn on the light?" he asked and was surprised to hear a soft voice respond. Acknowledging the voice's reply, he slowly flicked on the light. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the light, he slowly scanned the room. As he scanned the room, he observed how the furniture had been positioned. His eyes finally came to rest on the figure in the far corner of the room. "Danny?" he asked not believing his eyes.

Danny looked up at Jack. The man looked like he had aged ten years since he had last seen him. Danny felt ashamed for what he had done, at what he was still doing. He didn't know how Jack could look at him after what he had done to them, especially after just holding a gun to his head.

"Jack I am so sorry. I am sorry for… I am sorry for I've done. And about the gun, and I…I just didn't know who it was," Danny replied in a frantic, panicked tone.

Jack looked at Danny as he tried to put the pieces together. The glass outside the room, the darkened room, the furniture – who or what was his agent running from? "Its okay, Danny," Jack responded in a soothing tone as he tried to reassure him. He felt like he was calming a frightened child by the wounded, scared look in Danny's eyes. "It's partly my fault. I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that."

Danny looked at Jack in disbelief – how the hell could have it been Jack's fault? He was the one that had damn near put a bullet through Jack's brain. But that's who he was now. He was a killer – a cold-blooded, ruthless killer.

"Jack, how can it possibly be your fault? I was the one holding the gun," Danny exclaimed.

"Yes you were. But as you explained you didn't know who it was and as soon as I identified myself you put the gun down. You're going to be okay, Danny," Jack reassured again as he watched Danny cross the room and pick up a backpack. He noticed Danny's gun. It wasn't the standard issue Sig Sauer of an FBI agent and what was more concerning was that the gun had a silencer attached to it making it look like a an assassin's weapon. He continued to watch Danny as he slid the gun into his waistband and pulled his jacket over it. "Danny where are you going?" he asked. Jack was certain that Danny was in some kind of shock or an altered state. He had a vacant look in his eyes that made Jack's heart break.

"Away," Danny replied tonelessly as he tried to occupy himself with packing his small amount of possessions. He wanted to stay in New York but knew he couldn't anymore. He wanted to work on Jack's team again, but knew he couldn't. And now Jack was standing there questioning him, it made it harder still. But for their own safety, he had to keep moving. This is my life now, Danny thought, always on the run.

"Where's away?" Jack asked, blocking Danny's path. Jack looked at Danny, he never remembered Danny being this tall. It was as if Danny had grown another 4 inches since he had last seen him.

Danny stopped. "Jack, please I have to go. It's for your own safety," Danny said as he almost pleaded with him.

Jack stepped aside as he saw the desperation in his agent's… sorry his former agent's eyes. The same questions came back… who or what was Danny running from? Who or what was Danny protecting them from? And what had happened to this poor young man in the last ten months to make him look so lost? "What am I going to tell them, Danny?"

Danny stopped in his tracks and felt a lump grow in his throat, 'them', the people he had left behind. The people he loved. The people he wanted to go to on his hands and knees and beg for forgiveness. "Jack you have to forget about this. You can't tell them anything. I'm dead to them and to you and it has to remain that way. You have to forget you ever saw me," Danny said as he blinked back tears. This was undoubtedly the hardest thing he had ever had to do. With that, he turned and started to walk away.

"Danny", Jack called out. "Danny, what do you mean, 'forget I ever saw you'? You're not dead. I can't pretend that you are dead. Danny, talk to me," he said as he continued he call after the retreating figure. He started to chase after Danny out into the pouring rain. "Danny." He said again as he grabbed Danny's arm and spun him around. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Danny hardly felt the rain as it began to soak into his light jacket. He felt someone grab his arm and reached for his knife on instinct – then he remembered it was Jack. He looked at Jack's confusion-filled eyes and tried to concentrate on the possible threats that surrounded them, but it was near impossible. "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way. I…I can't explain." He turned to walk away again.

Jack looked at Danny's retreating form again and knew he had to try another tactic. He didn't wanted to use this method, but he had no other choice since pleading was making Danny stay. He didn't want to yell and degrade Danny but he had to. He wanted Danny to talk to him, yell at him, punch him, or get any kind of response out of the despondent young man so Jack lashed out.

"You know that file I read from that group home was right about you. You never follow through on anything. You always run away. No one can depend on you. I don't know why I was ever so stupid to give you a chance on my team, Danny."

Danny heard Jack taunting him above the sound of storm. He wanted to turn back and tell Jack he was wrong, that he would go to ends of the earth for his country, for the team, for Jack. That he was willing to die for his country and that he was willing to take a bullet for any one of them. But he had to keep walking; he couldn't endanger Jack or anyone else for another second. As he walked he continued to scan for possible threats remembering Clark's threat about having snipers at the ready to take out the people he loved, then that's when he saw it. On a rooftop to the left of him, he saw a sniper, just like Clark said, aimed at them; he turned and yelled a warning at Jack. But Jack just stood there…not moving. He yelled at Jack again and got no reaction. He knew he had only had one option; he ran towards Jack at full speed and dove hoping he wasn't too late.

Jack watched as Danny turned and yelled at him, he couldn't hear what he was saying above the storm, but was glad for some kind of reaction. He watched as though it was in slow motion as Danny ran to him, and threw himself at him. It was then he heard the crack of gunfire, as he hit the ground hard. He heard another crack before he heard four shots in close succession. The next thing he knew he was being dragged, then everything went deadly quiet apart from what he believed was his own ragged breaths.

Danny felt a burning sensation as the bullet torn into his shoulder. He rolled placing his body between Jack's and any other possible bullets. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder and his chest, he drew his gun and fired four shots, instinctively knowing that they had hit their mark. Grabbing Jack, he pulled him behind a wall and hopefully to safety. After the adrenaline of the moment subsided, he felt the gunshot wound begin to take affect. He knew Jack wasn't hit. He saw where the second bullet had gone and the first was still in him. He continued to scan the buildings as he tried ignore the pain, but with increasing difficultly, as he found it harder to breathe. But he had stay conscious so he could protect Jack from any other possible threats. It was then he heard the sirens… backup. He had done his job, he could let go now, he thought as he slid down the wall.

Jack shivered slightly as he felt the combination of the cold and shock sink in. He heard the sirens and breathed a sigh of relief. The gunfire seemed to have ceased, and he took this time to try and grasp the events that just took place. He remembered that he was not alone and glanced to the left of him, just in time to catch Danny before he fell. As Danny's head lay on his lap, he somehow pulled himself together enough to check if Danny was hurt. He patted his hands over Danny's unresponsive body until his hands came across something that was wet, warm and sticky. He pulled back his hand and stared at in shock as he saw blood staining it. It was then, he fully understood what happened, Danny had been shot- no, and Danny had taken a bullet for him. Danny was dying because of him. Danny may die thinking all of that crap he had just said was true. Danny had saved his life and back up wasn't coming fast enough.

He gently tapped Danny's face leaving blood streaks as he did. "Danny, Danny, come on. Open your eyes. Please Danny," he said as rain or, was it tears, ran down his face. "Danny all that stuff I just said to you was crap - you know that, don't you? You will… you have accomplished many great things, and there is not a day goes by when I have regretted recruiting you to my team. Please Danny, you have to be okay," Jack said as he struggled to keep it together as he held Danny's dying body in his arms. He watched as Danny's blood… Danny's life began to wash away with the rain.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter and thank you to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 10**

As the rain continued to pour down around them, Jack fought to save Danny's life. But without much success—as Danny's blood continued to pump out of his body with each beat of his heart. It shouldn't be Danny lying here dying, Jack thought, it should be him. The bullet was meant for him not Danny, but Danny changed all of that. Jack looked down at the blood that had began to seep through his fingers, the blood that stained his suit, the blood that stained Danny's jacket, the blood that was being washed away with the rain… Danny's blood… Danny's life.

Jack looked around. Why was the ambulance taking so long, he asked himself? Judging by the amount of blood Danny had lost and was still losing, he didn't have much time left. He looked at Danny's pale almost lifeless face, and pushed a few wayward strands off his forehead.

"Hang on a bit long Danny, helps nearly here. We'll have you patched up and back on the team in no time."

Jack glanced over and noticed that Danny still held his gun. He went to remove it gently from Danny's hand. But found as soon as he did that Danny tightened his grip and placed his finger on the trigger. Just what the hell Danny had been through in the last ten months, that even though he was on death's door, he was still on edge… he still thought he had to defend himself.

"Danny, it's okay. It's Jack. Jack Malone, your boss," he said soothingly. He doubted Danny would have strength to pull the trigger. But a few moments ago, he didn't think he would have been met with the resistance he had just experienced, when he had tried to take the gun from Danny. He felt Danny's grip over the gun relax, so he gently took it and slid it into his waistband.

Danny felt someone try and take his gun. He tightened his grip and slid his finger onto the trigger. He wasn't worried about himself… he knew he didn't have much longer. But he had to protect Jack… he had to protect him for as long as he could. He had to tell Jack to do the job he had failed. He had to tell Jack to protect them. He heard Jack's soothing voice and shuddered… it was the second time in less than half an hour that he had tried to kill him. But this could not prevent himself from doing his job, Danny thought as he relaxed his grip on his gun. He had to protect them for as long as possible. He slowly opened his eyes to be met with a very blurrily Jack. He tried not to pass out again as pain overwhelmed his body.

"P-Protect t-them," he managed to cough out.

Jack jumped slightly as he noticed Danny's unfocused eyes were looking at him. He just managed make out the words Danny coughing out along with a small amount of blood. He wasn't trying to protect himself, he was thinking about them, Jack thought. That defensive grip around the gun wasn't to protect himself, but to protect me, Jack thought. He squeezed Danny's hand gently and continued to talk in a soothing voice.

"Of course I will protect them, Danny," he paused, "its okay, Danny. You can relax now. I've got your back. You're not alone anymore."

Jack watched in stunned horror as Danny coughed up more blood before closing his eyes and falling unconscious again. "Damn-it Danny," Jack said softly as he blinked back tears. "You can't do this to me again. The team can't go thought this again. We can't lose you again!" Jack moved a shaking hand towards Danny's neck to check for a pulse. He found one but it was weak and was getting weaker by the second. At least if Danny died, he knew he wasn't alone anymore, Jack thought as he tried to draw comfort from this miserable situation.

He was in such a state of shock that he hadn't realised that the ambulance and police cars had arrived. He didn't notice the medics calling him, until one of them was gently shaking his shoulder.

"Sir we need to look at him." Jack just stared at the medic. "Sir how long has he been unconscious."

Jack continued to stare at the medic as he tried to pull himself together. "U-mmm," Jack stuttered as he stared at the other medic who was putting an IV line into Danny's hand. He returned his focus back to the question. "He was unconscious pretty much straight after he was shot. But he briefly came around a few minutes ago for a couple of seconds, but he was coughing up blood," Jack said and for the first time he noticed he was shaking. He took a couple of deep breaths, as he tried to remember Danny's information, so it might help them save Danny's life. "H-his name is Danny Taylor, h-he has no allergies and his blood type is B-."

"Thank you, sir. That will help," the medic said as he looked at the older man who was obviously in some form of shock. "I need to look at the wound."

Jack reluctantly removed his hand from the wound he had so desperately tried to stop Danny's life from flowing out of. He stared in shock as the medics attached various monitors and moved Danny's limp form onto the waiting gurney. He slowly stood up using the wall for support, and looked around. He looked down at a backpack… Danny's backpack. He slowly bent down and picked it up. He didn't want some forensic unit going through it and possibly dishonouring Danny's name. He glanced up as he heard someone calling him.

"Sir, are you riding with us?" the medic asked.

Jack stared blankly for a couple of seconds before replying. "Yes!" He replied as he swung Danny's backpack over his shoulder and jogged towards the ambulance. He had told Danny he was watching his back. He had told Danny that he wasn't alone and he wasn't about to abandon his agent now. Jack felt there was a real possibility that Danny could die on the way to the hospital and he wasn't going to let that happen… but he had no control over that. But he wasn't going to let his agent die alone… he did have control over that, and in his present state he doubted he could drive anyway.

He jumped into the back of the ambulance and tried to stay out of the medic's way. He reached across and held Danny's hand wincing how cold it felt. "Danny, hang in there okay. Please Danny," Jack said as he blinked back tears. Danny had to make it. It would destroy them if he didn't.

The ride to the hospital was unbearably tense, with Danny's condition continuing to deteriorate with each passing second. Once they arrived at the hospital, Jack stood as though he was in a trance as they rushed Danny in. He some how made it into the hospital where he slumped against a wall, not bothering to find a chair in the crowded waiting area, which he was oblivious to. He let his head fall into his hands as he tried to comprehend what had just happened in the last hour – which felt like days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin somehow managed to put the phone down conscious of Viv and Sam staring at him, unable to speak he stared at the photo of his father. He couldn't believe what had just happened, or what the caller wanted him to do. He jumped slightly as he felt hand on his shoulder.

"Martin, are you alright?" Viv asked eyeing him in concern.

Still numb with shock Martin managed to reply. "Someone tried to kill my father."

"Is he ok?" Sam asked as she sat in his desk facing him.

"Y-yes," Martin stammered. "I-I just don't know what to do."

"Martin don't worry, they'll catch the person who did this and make them pay," Viv reassured.

"I know," Martin replied, "But he wants me to fly down to New Mexico. He says it is my duty as his son," Martin finished sarcastically.

Sam still eyed Martin with concern especially after the last ten months. She didn't know how much more Martin could take. She rested her hand on his shoulder. "Martin whatever you decide, we will support you," Sam said as she looked up at Viv seeing her nod at her last comment.

"My dad's been shot at, but he's ok. I-I just… I-I just don't know what to do." Martin paused, "I mean… I-I guess, I-I guess." Martin stammered, but the arrival of their fellow agent Rick Freedman, bursting in cut off Martin's last comment and thoughts.

"Have you heard from Jack recently?" Rick asked, as his glaze travelled over the remaining members of the team. He hoped that he hadn't delivered what could be the beginning of more bad news for a group of people that has been through hell in the last ten months. His glaze fixed on Martin had lived in hell for the last ten months, at this present moment looked confused and scared.

"Why?" Sam asked, her hand not leaving Martin's shoulder but her eyes were now resting on the tall muscular figure of agent Rick Freedman.

"I got reports of shots fired, and an agent down." Rick replied, pausing before he continued. "It was in the area that Jack was in. He phoned about half an hour before it happened saying he had to tie up a couple of things." He watched sadly as the expressions of horror and fear fill their faces. "U-mm it could be nothing and Jack is probably fine, so u-mm you probably don't need to know this-"

"Rick?" Viv questioned, "What are you talking about?"

Rick forced himself to look at them, he owed them had much, especially with the news he was about to tell them. "There was an ambulance, and-and, well the guy they loaded into it looked really bad, apparently. I'm sorry I don't have more. I'm sorry I don't have a fucking description. I-I just though you guys needed to know. Jack is probably fine, but after, well after, what happened I thought you guys would want to know, even if Jack is fine… even if it turns out to be nothing to do with you."

Viv placed a reassuring hand in Rick's broad muscular shoulders. "Thank you," she said calmly even though she felt anything but calm. Losing one of her boys and Jack in the same year, she just wouldn't know how to cope. She didn't know how any of them would, especially Martin, she glanced to her left to see both Sam and Martin frantically trying Jack's various telephone numbers.

"His cell is switched off and he's not answering his home phone!" Sam exclaimed.

The ringing phone on the centre table pulled of their attention towards it. Viv looked at the unmoving figures and slowly picked up the phone, her hands trembling as she did. "Agent Johnson," Viv answered amazed how calm she sounded, unlike the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Viv, its Jack" he said, as he leant heavily against the wall. "U-mm Viv," he stammered.

"Jack are you okay?" Viv asked quickly, the small statement drawing the people around her closer.

"U-mm well, u-mm yeah I-I'm fine," Jack said, "I-I u-mm, I-I just-"

"Jack are you sure you're alright. You aren't making any sense," Viv asked gently. She watched Martin and Sam look at each other in concern, before they returned their glaze back to her.

"I-I'm fine. I-I just think you should get d-down here." Jack managed to say. He couldn't tell them over the phone that the person they had been mourning for ten months was alive – he hoped. He closed his eyes as he remembered the conversation he had moments earlier.

_Flashback_

"_Are you here for Agent Taylor?"_

_Jack looked up to see a woman in her early forties. He tried to avoid looking at the blood stains on her scrubs. "Yes" Jack replied as he managed to stand. He pulled out his ID. "My name is agent Jack Malone; I am agent Taylor's boss." Jack finished hoping this would let him get information on Danny's condition hoped that it would let him see Danny._

_The doctor looked the man who identified himself as agent Jack Malone up and down. She doubted her information would be much comfort to him, but after hours of waiting it was at least information. "We managed to control the bleeding and get him into surgery. The bullet had done a fair amount of damage." She paused as she watched her information sink into the FBI agent in front of her. "The bullet lacerated an artery and punctured a lung. But he was lucky."_

"_Lucky?" Jack exclaimed as he sank into a chair. "Lucky? How can he be lucky? It took hours to get him stable enough for surgery and then you tell me he damage the bullet has done. And you call him lucky?"_

"_Yes I do call him lucky. For one he's still alive and secondly that bullet missed his heart by half an inch."_

_Jack felt as though the air had been sucked from his lungs, as he processed the last piece of information. "Chances…how long?" Jack asked barely realising that he made no sense._

_The doctor tried to smile reassuring at him. "The surgery will take around ten hours." She said pausing knowing her words were not comforting. "But his chances are better than most in his condition; he's young, healthy and incredibly fit."_

"_Thank you," Jack managed to reply as held his head in his hands. "W-when did the surgery start?"_

"_It should have just started."_

_Jack looked down at his watch and set the count-down timer for ten hours, mesmerised by the digital numbers as they unbearably slowly started to count down._

_End flashback_

"Viv just get down here, it's r-really important," Jack said as once again he closed his eyes as he tried to think of how he was going to break this information to the team.

"Of course we will Jack; we will be there as soon as we can," Viv said as she looked up and noticed that Martin and Sam already had their coats on and the car keys ready. She ended the call and quickly followed Martin and Sam down to the car park. Where Martin jumped into the driver's seat and gunned the engine to life. Martin quickly pulled the car out of the garage and expertly moved it through the heavy New York traffic. Viv hesitantly asked. "Martin what about your father?"

"He can wait." Martin growled. "Jack needs us right now, so I will just have to fail in my offspring duties."

Jack and the team had stood by him through thick and thin. While as soon as the going got tough his father had abandoned him. Maybe this was the reason he felt he should fulfil Jack's request not his father's.

Martin saw a gap near grid-locked traffic and accelerated hard into it. He waited for Sam and Viv's comments about his driving but heard none. It just highlighted how serious the situation was. Since the events of ten months ago, they had become much closer as a team. Martin didn't think anyone truly understood the affect of Danny's death had on the team. But how he thought he could explain it, was as though part of them died that day. Part of them died with Danny and that part of them would never return. And now someone had tried to kill another person on the team… Martin couldn't bear to think about it. He didn't know what to do apart from drive as fast as he could to the hospital. He wanted to beat the crap out of whoever shot at his father and possibly kill them. But whoever took a shot a Jack would die.

Martin glanced to his left and realised he was just about to miss the turning for the hospital. He wrenched the steering to the left, ignoring the blaring of horns as he skidded into the hospital car park. He hit the brakes and shut down the engine. Taking a few moments to prepare himself…to prepare himself for the horrors that lay within that grey building in front of them. He knew Jack was alright but Jack had been barely coherent. They just couldn't lose another team member… another part of them. He glanced around the car to see the remaining members of the team were doing the same thing. You could have cut the tension in the car with a knife. No one wanting to know what had made their normally ice calm boss incoherent.

Viv broke the tense silence. "Shall we go in?" The only time she could remember Jack being near incoherent was when he'd told her about the boys… when he had told her about Danny. She just didn't want to imagine what event had made her boss and friend incoherent… but she couldn't stop imagining that event. Danny's death had cast long shadows over them, shadows which would never leave. She doubted she would ever able to read about a Mets game without thinking about his smiling face. At least now she could read these articles without being reduced to tears.

As they stepped out of the car, the ice cold March air pulled them all out of their thoughts. They pulled their coats tight around themselves and hurried into the hospital and to the horrors that may lie within.

Sam scanned the hospital for Jack. Her eyes rested on the crumpled form of her boss and former lover. He looked so unlike his usual strong stature that she had to do a double take. Once she was sure it was him, she rushed up to him calling his name. Her face etched with concern when he didn't respond. She nearly collapsed when she saw the state of him… when she saw the blood staining his crumpled suit. She took a couple of deep breaths and continued to approach him, fearful of what her discovery might bring. She bent down so her eyes were level with his glazed ones. She reached her hand out and laid it on his face, flinching when it came in contact with his cool, clammy skin. "Jack." She called waiting anxiously for a response. She watched as he stared at her blankly before he blinked his eyes a couple of times, as if he was completely unaware of what was going on around him. "Jack, are you alright?" she asked softly.

Jack blinked a couple of times as he tried to clear his vision. He looked at the concerned faces around tried to put a coherent sentence together. He was their boss for god stake and he has them concerned. In his present state, he wasn't fulfilling Danny's request, maybe even Danny's dying wish. He had to pull himself together even if it was just to protect them. Just what had Danny been doing… been forced to do in the last ten months. He was going to find out… he needed to find out, and he would protect Danny.

He stared blankly at the face in front of him and tried to think of her familiar name as she spoke softly to him. "Sam?" He tried.

"Yes, it's Sam," she replied her face creasing in farther concern, as Jack barely recognised her. "Are you alright?"

""U-mm, yeah I'm fine." Jack replied as he struggled to stand. He stumbled slightly and three pairs of hands reached out to catch him. Steadying himself he brushed them off. "I'm fine," he repeated as some of the authority returned to his voice.

They backed off a little but their eyes never leaving their dishevelled boss and the blood staining him. Viv stepped forward and gently laid her hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack are you sure are ok? Have you had yourself checked out?" She paused and looked at the blood stains. "Whose blood is it?"

Jack looked down at his suit, at his hands. He looked down at the blood… Danny's blood. It slowly dawned on him what a state he must looked. "It's-it's not mine. B-but it is the reason I called you down here."

"Jack?"

Jack looked at Martin who hadn't said a word since they got here, but that wasn't unusual now. "I think we should discuss this somewhere more private." He turned and walked down the seemingly endless mass of corridors to a room, vaguely aware of the team following him. Once in the room, he closed the door behind them and prepared himself to break this confusing and troubling news. He stood looking around the room for awhile as he tried to come up with the words.

"Jack? The blood?" Viv gently prompted.

"Its-its…," Jack stammered. "Its-its. The blood-. Its Danny's."

The room went deadly silent; a pin could have been heard if it dropped, as everyone slowly digested the news. They were too shocked to comment… to shocked to question what Jack had just told them.

Finally Martin broke the silence. "Jack, Danny died ten months ago. I witnessed him being executed in front of me," Martin exclaimed. "Are you telling me that I can't tell the different between a dead person and someone that is alive?" Martin said as he turned to storm out. Had they really thought that he had completely lost it or maybe Jack had lost it? Danny was dead – he hadn't felt a pulse ten months ago. And now Jack was telling them that the blood that stained his suit was Danny's. He went to open the door and get out of this small confined space, but something was stopping him. He turned to move whatever was preventing from leaving the room to be faced with a calm looking Jack Malone. "Jack, face it! Danny is dead. He's not alive, he's dead. So just leave me alone. Stop screwing around with us."

Jack grabbed Martin the arm and slammed him against the wall. "Danny is alive," Jack yelled gesturing to his suit, he continued. "Do you want DNA proof, because if you want it, I will get it? It will prove that special agent Danny Taylor is alive."

Martin shoved Jack back. "Jack leave me alone. Danny hasn't risen from the dead. Its time we faced facts and moved on. I have!" Martin lied as he stormed out slamming the door behind him.

The room was once again deadly silence, as they reacted to Jack's news and Martin's outburst. Sam moved towards the door, but found a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Sam leave him. He just needs time, to sort things through."

"Jack I don't understand. If what you say is true and Danny is alive, what the hell happened ten months ago? If Danny's alive why didn't Martin say something? Why did he let us believe he was dead? And – and why are covered in his blood?" Sam said as she found herself slightly panicking. But she didn't understand why she was panicking – her best friend was alive. She just didn't understand why he had lied to them… why Martin had lied to them? She felt comforting arms guiding her to a chair. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but now she had… she wanted answers.

"I can't answer your questions. I don't know what happened ten months ago. I do believe what happened was staged in some way so that we all believed Danny was dead. I believe that Danny was given something so Martin couldn't find a pulse. But I also believe Danny didn't have a choice, that he couldn't contact us," Jack paused and took a deep breath. "The reason – the reason I am covered in Danny's blood is – is, well Danny saved my life."

Viv suddenly spoke up firing questions. "What happened? Is he ok? Can we see him?"

"He took a bullet for me," Jack said feeling his chest swell with pride as he talked about Danny's actions, but at the same time he felt his shoulders tense with guilt. "He's- he's in surgery as we speak." He held his head in his hands. He had told them Danny was alive, but he didn't know how… if he could break it to them about how serious condition Danny was in. That they may lose Danny all over again.

"Jack when can we see him? How serious is it? Is he going to be ok?" Viv said continuing to fire off rapid questions as her concern grew for Danny.

"It's serious," Jack winced as he looked at Sam and Viv's concerned expressions. "The bullet hit an artery and punched a lung. He will be in surgery for about-"Jack paused and looked at the digital numbers counting themselves down. "For another eight hours and forty-six minutes."

"Oh god, my poor baby!" Viv said as she collapsed into a chair, trying to blink back the tears that stung her eyes. "Do you know what his chances of pulling through are?"

"I don't know, I really don't. They fed me the usual crap; he's young, fit and healthy." Jack glanced around the room finally he just looked at his feet. "I wish I could give you better news, I wish-"

"Jack, Danny will pull through – he's strong. And what are you talking about – Danny's alive- that's the best news I have heard in ten months." Sam said slightly smiling. This was Danny – he wouldn't let a small thing like a bullet kill him. This was their Danny, he would be fine. He had to be fine.

"Just what has the poor boy been doing? Who's been watching his back?" Viv asked sadly. "We thought the last ten months were hell but at least we had each other. Who did Danny have?"

"I don't know Viv," Jack sighed, as he began to tell them about his meeting with Danny, missing out certain parts. Once he finished, he looked up at Viv and Sam's shocked faces. "This can go no farther than this room. You can tell Martin – but don't tell anyone, don't do any background checks. I don't want to put Danny in any more danger."

Viv and Sam nodded. "Oh Danny what have you gotten yourself into?" Sam said to no one in particular.

"Do you think he was working for one of the 'As'" Viv asked referring to the US intelligence agencies. As she imagined Danny in a serious dangerous undercover operation, alone and scared, with no backup, she felt a tear fall.

"I don't know. But I am going to find out and sort it out. Then we can go back to before – with Danny on the team." Jack said as he tried to reassure himself as they waited for the outcome of Danny's surgery.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's taking so long? Why haven't they told us anything?" Sam said through frayed nerves as she paced up and down the small room. "And where the hell is Martin? He appeared to be so cut up about Danny's death and he doesn't care if Danny pulls through or not."

"Sam if they knew anything they would of told us." Viv replied gently. "And Martin is having a hard time dealing with this. He just needs sometime alone to think. He was there remember? The poor boy is confused and right now he probably blames himself not only for what for happened to himself and Danny, but what happened to Jack as well."

"I guess. I'm sorry Viv; I'm just so worried about Danny. I just want… I need to see his smiling face again. I need to see him again," Sam said as she continued to pace.

Jack sat at the far corner of the room pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. He was quite relieved that Sam and Viv had sent him home to take a shower and for a change of clothes. "Sam so do we all." He said as he looked up. "But please can you stop pacing; it's giving me a headache. Danny _will_ be alright – as you said before he's strong. He _will_ be back in the office grinning like a Cheshire cat before you know it," he said not just to reassure Sam but to reassure himself.

The door creaked before it was opened causing them all to spin around and face the door- unconsciously holding their breath… waiting… hoping. A tall in his thirties – who they presumed was a doctor – entered. Sam rushed forward. "How is he?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "You're all here for agent Taylor?"

"Yes, how is he?" Sam asked in patiently.

"Well the surgery was a complete success and I expect him to make a full recovery."

They collectively released the breath that they has realised that they were holding. Jack cautiously stepped forward. "Can we see him?"

"Of course. But only one at a time, to begin with. He will be in and out of it, but that's expected."

"Thank you," Jack said, fighting the urge to hug him.

"I was just doing my job and agent Taylor is a real fighter."

"I know," Jack replied smiling, "but thank you."

The doctor smiled. "A nurse will be around shortly to show to his room."

Jack sank back into the chair and smiled with relief. Danny was going to be alright. There had been several terrible moments when Jack had thought the worse. But thankfully these thoughts had not come true. Danny was still on his team; therefore he was still responsible for him. He needed to find out who Danny was running from, who he was protecting them from. Then he would deal with this person… this organization. Whoever Danny was running and protecting them from was serious. They had tried to murder him and therefore he had legal grounds to follow his case through. But what if Danny was somehow involved? What if Danny was somehow involved in the attempted assassination on the Director of the DEA and the Deputy Director of the FBI – that happened barely twenty-fours before the attempt of his life? Was this purely circumstantial or was there a connection between these two events? Jack sighed. He would have to deal with these questions later; right now his primary concern was Danny's well-being. He ran his hands through his dishevelled hair, which mirrored his body.

When he had spoken to Danny, he glanced at his watch in disbelief – twelve hours ago – it felt longer. Danny looked lost and scared, to point of looking terrified. Surely… hopefully all these events weren't connected – but how could they not be? Just what had Danny got himself involved in? He remembered Danny as a twenty-six year old, young and green, but his eyes told another story. His eyes portrayed someone way beyond his twenty-six years. They showed someone had seen things that someone of twice his years. They showed uneasiness and distrust, despite his confidence façade. They showed suspicion when someone showed concern, Jack figured this was from years of disinterest, years of no one giving a damn. No one bothering to stop and take the time to get to know this young man. But he had, and under his confidence, hothead façade, he had found a sensitive, insecure young man. Who had been forced to grow up to quickly… forced to miss out on childhood mistakes… forced into adult life way to early. He considered himself one of the lucky few that had gotten though the steel exterior that Danny surrounded himself with, to see the true Danny Taylor. He had seen that fear and the insecurities in his eyes yesterday; to the point he thought he was looking into the eyes of a terrified child not his agent. This was the reason he was going to sort this mess out. No one had given a damn about Danny Taylor as a kid, but Jack did now.

He knew both Viv and Sam wanted to see Danny, but he needed to talk to him. He needed to find out just want the hell was going on--not just for Danny but for the rest of the team. Danny had been protecting the team. The same people had tried to kill him… just how much danger was the team in? Was his family in danger? There were so many questions he needed to ask Danny and so many that would go unanswered. He just needed the basic questions answered. Readers Digest bullet point answers… who… why… what. Then he would go and sort it out. He would get Danny reinstated in the FBI. More importantly, he would get Danny reinstated as Danny Taylor, who was alive and had not died on that fateful day in May. Then maybe he could relax.

He stood up. "I need to talk to him," Jack said as he glanced at Viv and Sam. "I need to find out just what the hell went on ten months ago. I need answers."

Viv stood up and slightly confronted Jack. "Leave the poor boy alone. He has just been through major surgery. He needs rest; he doesn't need to be interrogated," Viv said as she felt her maternal instincts towards Danny return. "He needs to rest Jack; can't you leave it for a couple of days, at least until some of his strength as returned?"

Jack turned annoyingly at Sam's and Viv's piercing stares. "You know if I had a choice I would wait. But I don't. Someone took a shot at us. I don't know how much danger we are in… how much danger Danny is in," he stared out onto the cold grey New York morning. "I need to sort it out. I need to protect Danny. I need to thank him."

It was sometime before a petite blond nurse came and showed Jack to Danny's room. He turned to mumble a thank you, but she was already gone. He slowly pushed open the door and exhaled sharply when he saw how pale… how young… how fragile Danny looked. He glanced across at the heart monitor and sighed with relief when he saw a strong, steady pattern. He smiled this was Danny did he expect anything less. He sank into the battered chair beside the bed and continued to smile. His agent was battered but alive. His agent would be around to put scumbags in their places again. And he was pretty sure the team now had their own personal sniper. But most importantly his team was complete again.


	11. Chapter 11

As always huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter. Also huge thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 11**

Jack rubbed his temples and wished he had taken Sam up on the offer of black sludge or what they called coffee. It should come with a health warning, Jack thought, along with all forms of instant coffee. In the hours Jack had been sitting here, Danny had only briefly returned to the land of the living. He had opened his eyes and had looked bleary-eyed at Jack. Before he had inquired about Jack's well-being, Jack had managed to reply before Danny had promptly fallen asleep again. But had he expected anything less? The poor kid had been shot, had been through hours of major surgery, was now drugged up to his eyeballs and had been through god knows what before all of this started. Did he really expect a full on conversation that would detail every event that had taken place in his agent's life over the last ten months? He glanced across to see the person in question stirring.

Danny felt a flash of pain across his chest, as he began to leave the security of his drug-induced sleep. He vaguely remembered waking up briefly before and talking to Jack – but he couldn't be sure. He didn't want to return to reality… to the questions. He really didn't want to endanger the team any farther than he already had. But considering he could barely keep his eyes open – running wasn't an option. In a strange, possibly drug-induced way, he was glad he had gotten himself shot. Because under all of the uncertainly… under all of the fear, he knew Jack would do everything in his power to sort the mess he had got himself into. The time he thought he had woken up earlier, he hadn't seen an angry Jack, but an extremely concerned looking Jack. After their last words before the shooting, Jack had been furious with him, but he understood why.

He opened his eyes to slits; letting the rest of his senses guide him back to reality. He opened his eyes fully to see the same extremely concern looking Jack smile slightly. It was time to try and explain why he was forced to let them believe he was dead. It was time to tell Jack that he may be considered a terrorist. It was time to tell Jack that he was behind the hit on a team member's father. He just hoped that after all of this, he wouldn't be abandoned again.

"Ah Danny, you're finally awake," Jack said smiling; he soon frowned in concern when he saw pain flash across his agent's face. "Are you ok? Are you in any pain?"

"I'm fine," Danny replied. He wasn't fine, but he needed to stay alert for when Jack questioned him. He smiled slightly despite the pain. He couldn't tell Jack or anyone else for that matter, how much it meant to him to be called Danny again. But for how much longer would he be called Danny Taylor? Or would he be called Danny Taylor, but staring at four grey walls? Jack had always fixed the messes they had gotten themselves into – but was this a step to far?

"I need to talk to you… I want to… I'm sorry Jack b-but I can't," Danny finished suddenly losing his nerve.

"You can tell me. I know you and you know I won't judge you," Jack said. But silently he was screaming; 'you have to tell me Danny. I owe it to you. I owe you my life. I need to make it up to you'.

"Who am I?"

Jack stared at Danny in disbelief, had whatever he had been doing for the last ten months really messed with him to such an extent that he didn't know who he was. Or was it that he believed that he would have start his life over again, for the fourth time. Jack had so many questions that he needed to ask Danny about the last ten months, but right now he had reassure Danny that he didn't have start his life again. That he could go back to his previous one, as Danny Taylor an FBI agent who worked at the violent crimes department, New York branch on his team.

"Your name is Danny Taylor; you were born in Hialeah, Florida, on the 1st November 1972. You graduated from Columbia University in psychology. Then you went to law school and later joined the FBI for two years before I recruited you to my team. That's what your file says. What your file doesn't say is that you are an incredibility gifted agent with huge charisma especially towards kids. Do you want me to continue?"

"Jack I am so sorry," Danny said suddenly finding his hands fascinating. "I am really sorry; I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Danny, answer this one question. Did you have a choice?"

Danny looked up at Jack and tried to look him in the eyes. "No, I didn't. But they…they…" Danny stopped as he remembered the photographs.

"Danny who are 'they'." Jack asked

"Jack I can't, I am really sorry but I can't."

Danny closed his eyes as he felt himself break down. He didn't want to disappoint Jack farther but he had no choice. He would just have to disappear and start his life again. "I am sorry. You have to believe me, but I can't tell you."

Jack looked down at Danny. He felt the lump grow in his throat. His agent was genuinely scared. He sat down next to Danny. "I know you and I believe you, but you can trust me."

"No, Jack. You may have once known me, but I am different person now. You don't want to know me now," he replied in a desperate, lost tone.

"You may have changed slightly, so have we all, but you are still Danny Taylor. " Jack paused, as he tried to think of a way to reassure Danny… tried to think of away to get Danny to tell him about the last ten months. "Danny whatever happened, whatever you were forced to do, I will work it out, I promise. I need to know, so I can protect them. So I can protect you."

"I want to tell you—believe me—I really do, but I can't." Danny said his eyes wildly looking around the room. "I'm sorry Jack, but I can't. T-they said that if I-I did t-they would kill you and your family. They would kill Sam, Martin, Viv and their families… they would kill my family. They said they would start with the kids first. I'm really sorry Jack, to bring this threat to everyone. But you have to understand why I can't tell you anything; I don't want to put you guys at risk. I'm sorry."

Jack clenched his fist in anger. These people had really known how to get to Danny. They knew that Danny didn't really care much for himself, but deeply for the people around him. They knew that threatening kids… that hurting kids was like torture for Danny Taylor. These bastards had not only threatened Danny, but had also threatened his family. They had threatened Hannah and Kate… they would pay for they actions. "None of this is your fault. But I don't want to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life, and I doubt you do as well. So tell me what happened, so I can work it out and so I can have you back on the team."

"You're not abandoning me?" Danny asked in a surprised tone.

"No, why would I do that?" Jack replied, looking at Danny in concern,

"Because everyone else did."

"I'm not everyone else, nor is Sam, Viv or Martin. I said I would sort it out. I said I was watching your back. I said I would protect you. You know I don't go back on my word. So tell me what happened, so I can do what I said I would." Jack said, watching Danny. He watched as fatigue began to sweep over him. He hoped that he could help Danny. He hoped that when Danny was protecting them, he hadn't got himself into a hole from which there was no escape. "Danny I owe you my life. Please tell me what happened so I can help you. It's the very least I can do, especially after you saved my life." Jack said as he continued to plead with him.

"You don't owe your life to me, Jack. I was just doing my job. I-I had to protect you guys; I-I brought the threat to you. I-I'm so sorry that I did. I-I mean, I-I." Danny looked at Jack and knew he was telling the truth. He knew that Jack and the rest of the team weren't like everyone else he had known. He felt fatigue sweep over his body. He had to tell Jack now; he didn't have a choice. The longer he waited, the longer the team and everyone else would be in danger.

"You saved my life. And even if you didn't, I'm your boss and therefore I am responsible for you. So please Danny just tell me, so I can protect everyone and deal with bastards that did this."

"Ok-ok, a-about a week before the ambush, these CIA agents approached me and told me that I had to meet with them the next day. I-I stupidly told no one and met with them. That's when it started." Danny paused and then started to tell Jack about the undercover op, the drug cartel, and the weapons. He told Jack everything, just leaving out the parts that concerned Lucia – not believing it was necessary for Jack to know about her. He waited for Jack to walk out and abandon him. He waited for Jack to yell at him, like he did outside the motel. He closed his eyes and waited for the onslaught of words.

Jack listened in disbelief as Danny told his story, he just hoped he'd get Danny out of this mess he had been forced into. It wasn't Danny's fault – he had been threatened into a CIA op and then threatened by this drug cartel. And after all of this, he could bet that the CIA was setting Danny up to take the fall. He saw the fear and guilt in his agent's eyes. He had to fix this, he had to make sure the CIA wouldn't let Danny take the fall, he had to make sure had this drug cartel wouldn't come after any of them. He gently squeezed Danny's good shoulder, wincing as he felt the tension.

"Danny can you tell me the name of the CIA guy who set this up?" Jack asked.

Danny felt Jack squeeze his shoulder, he couldn't believe after all of what he had just said Jack was sticking by him. But should he really be that surprised, Jack was a damn good boss. He was hard on them at times, but he always protected his team from outsiders. He heard Jack asking him for Michael Clarke's name.

"His name is Michael Clarke." Danny paused, as he remembered what his suspicious nature had led him to do. "I recorded all of the meetings, including the set up and when he told me to carry out the hit."

Jack smiled; of course Danny would have an ace up his sleeve. He now had the evidence that Danny had been set up, that Danny had been forced to try and kill the Director of the DEA and Victor Fitzgerald. That Danny in fact had saved their lives. "Nice one Danny." Jack congratulated. "Where are the recordings?"

"Most of them are in my backpack." Danny said looking around franticly. He saw Jack move his backpack into his line of vision. He breathed a sigh of relief. "The set up one is buried in a box, on the waste land outside my apartment. If you line up the two white posts, and walk six paces in, it should be there."

Jack grinned. "That's brilliant Danny. I am going to make some backups and then I am going straight to DC to sort this out."

Danny was too exhausted to argue. He really didn't want Jack putting himself at risk like this, but he doubted he could talk Jack out of it. "What do you want me to do?"

Jack looked at Danny; he looked exhausted, scared and lost. But there was something else there that wasn't there before. There was hope and determination. Trust Danny to ask if there was anything he could do when he was in pain and exhausted. "Yes there is something you can do for me. I want you to rest and not to worry about anything. Let us do the worrying now." He watched as Danny finally began to fall asleep again.

"I'm scared."

The words stopped Jack; he doubted Danny had been conscious that he had said them. "I know Danny, I know. But next time you see me, you will officially live as Danny Taylor, you will officially be back as a FBI agent on my team and I will have sorted all of this crap out. So relax Danny and get some rest, and enjoy being fussed over."

Jack picked up the backpack and stood up; he had his work cut out for him. This was his most important case he had ever had to work on, and he was determined to see that this case had a positive outcome. He walked out of the room and pulled out his cell phone. "I need the next flight out to DC."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack leaned back and massaged his temples. He had just listened to all of the recordings Danny had made. His cell phone rang, glancing at the caller ID; he threw it against the wall. He couldn't cope with talking to Van Doran right now. He couldn't cope with talking about Danny's replacement right now – even though Danny was alive. But after listening to the recordings, he didn't know if he would even get Danny back on his team. But he owed it to Danny to work it out, he promised Danny he would fix it, he was going to do his best. He picked up the phone and dialled Viv's number.

"Viv, its Jack."

"Is Danny alright? Has anything happened to him?" Viv asked urgently.

"No-no Danny's fine, but I need to see you in my office."

"Jack, I was just about to go to the hospital to see Danny." Viv replied.

"It concerns Danny and it will only take a couple of minutes."

"Sure, I will see you in a couple minutes." Viv said, knowing this was probably about Danny's last ten months.

Viv stepped into Jack's office, noticing the shattered cell phone that lay on the floor. She moved her glaze to Jack, who was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. "Whatever did that poor cell phone do to you?" Viv asked light heartily.

"Van Doran." Came the reply.

"Oh. What do you want me to do?" Viv asked.

"First, look after Danny. He feels really guilty about the last ten months even though it's not his fault. Second." Jack paused, and handed Viv the digital backup of Danny's recordings. "Look after this. Guard it with your life. If anything happens to me, listen to it and take it to whoever you believe is necessary."

"Jack, of course I will look after Danny. We will fuss over him and make sure he knows we don't blame him." She paused, as she fingered the USB memory stick. "Jack what's this about. What did Danny get forced into?"

Jack stood and put on his coat. "Sorry I can't tell you. I've got to go to DC now, please look after everyone, especially the boys."

Viv looked at Jack. In the years she had known him, she had never seen him look this tense. "Of course I will." She watched as Jack walked out of the office. She called after him. "Look after yourself. We've only just got Danny back; we're not going to lose you now." She watched Jack smile and nod before he walked into the elevator. She hoped whatever Jack was doing for Danny, he would complete his task and the team would be complete again. But she had she task to complete, but unlike Jack her task was easy. She smiled and got her coat and headed towards the hospital to fuss over Danny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viv slowly opened the door, and smiled. Danny looked so young and worn out, but he was definantly her Danny. The same Danny, that was so cruelly taken from them ten months ago. The same Danny, who so bravely spent ten months protecting them. She quickly crossed the room and stood over him, noting the dark circles under his eyes. She hesitantly moved her hand over his forehead. Trying to bring herself to touch him. As her hand met his warm, alive skin, she felt tears fall. Her Danny was alive; she gently pushed his untamed hair off his forehead. She took his hand in hers and lightly kissed it. She collapsed into the chair next to Danny, not letting go of his hand, as if was her only connection to Danny's living, breathing soul. She would stay here until he woke; she would stay here until her got a smile that reached his eyes. He didn't deserve any of this; he deserved to be loved.

Viv didn't know how long she had sat there holding Danny's hand. She hoped her gestures were comforting; they certainly were to her. Just to sit there and hold Danny's hand knowing he was alive, knowing that he was going to be ok, was one of the best things that had happened to her all year. She had never realised how much the boys had meant to her until that day in May. But god forbid Reggie was taken from her. She knew she had some idea what it would feel like. She never knew why the boys drew out her maternal instincts – maybe it was because of their childhoods. She had tried to look after Martin after Danny's 'death'; she hoped she had made a difference. But she was going to look after her Danny. She was going to be beside him through every step of his recovery.

She felt Danny stir next to her, she squeezed his had and gently stroked his forehead. "Hey there Danny."

"Vivie," Danny said slightly smiling. He was so glad to see Viv looking a picture of health. The last time he had seen she was about to undergo major heart surgery. But she was ok now and she appeared to like Jack, be sticking by him. He had to apologise. He had to make sure she knew that he never wanted to put any of them through this. That he loved them and what he had put them through would haunt him to his dying day. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he had been alive when they had thought he was dead. "Vivie, I am so sorry, you know that don't you. I never wanted to put you guys through this."

Viv tighten her grip around Danny's hand and stroked his cheek. This was the guilt Jack was talking about. Danny was the kind of person that would blame everything on himself. He would feel guilty if he thought about himself for a second. But there was nothing he should feel guilty about. He had been out there alone – protecting them. Now it was their chance to repay him – although Viv believed she like the rest of the team would feel indebted to Danny for the rest of their lives. Jack was sorting out whatever Danny was forced into, which left the rest of the team with an equally important task – protecting Danny.

"Oh sweetie, I know you are sorry. But there is nothing to be sorry about. It's us that should be thanking you." She looked at Danny's confused face. "Sweetie I know you only did it to protect us. So there is nothing to be sorry about." She lightly kissed Danny on the cheek, and started to fuss over him.

Danny shifted slightly, flinching as he moved his shoulder. The small movement brought tears to his eyes. He tightly closed his eyes and tried to will the pain away. He tried to relax and concentrate on something other than the pain, but it was near impossible as it overwhelmed his body. He felt and heard Viv fuss over him. He tried to concentrate on it. Viv's comforting gestures seemed to draw the pain away. If he closed his eyes tight enough and thought hard enough, he could imagine himself as a five-year-old kid again, with his mother fussing over him. He could think passed his father, he could think passed the hell that consumed his childhood home. Maybe this was the reason he found Viv's gestures so comforting. Or maybe it was the feeling that someone cared… that someone loved him. He let Viv's comforting actions draw him back to the security of his drug-induced slumber. He let her draw him away from his fear and guilt ridden reality.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin sat in his car mesmerized by the snow that fell before him. He watched as the snowflakes swirled around the car. He needed to concentrate but he could not. He couldn't understand how or why Danny was alive. After Jack had told them about Danny, he had gotten into his car and drove – not caring were he ended up. He just needed to think. Jack wasn't the kind of person to joke around – especially not with something like this. So Danny was alive - but how? Jack had been covered in Danny's blood. What the hell had happened out there? Judging by the amount of blood it was serious. Was Danny still alive? Martin punched the steering wheel. How the hell could he have taken off like that? Something had happened to his boss and his friend, and he had just taken off like the pathetic wimp he was. After his behaviour today he doubted that Jack wanted him of his team anymore. Why would Jack want a pathetic wimp like himself, when he had Viv, Sam and… Danny. At a time when they should have stuck together he had taken off. He was scared of the team's reactions to his stunt. He waited for them to disown him. He wondered if that job was still going available in DC – he would need it especially now he doubted he had a job here in New York. But it wasn't totally his fault – it was Danny's fault as well. If Danny hadn't faked his own death. If hadn't let them believe he was dead – none of this would have happened.

Martin pulled his car into the FBI building's car park. He rested his head on the steering wheel, and tried to think of his next move. He jumped when he heard a bang on his window. He looked up to see, an annoyed-looking Sam standing outside. He tried to put on a natural face, despite his confusion and anger. He slowly opened the door and stepped out, not knowing how Sam would react.

"S-Sam" Martin said nervously.

"How the hell could you have done that to us Martin? How could you of done that to Jack… how could you of done that to Danny?" Sam asked coldly, no longer trying to suppress her anger.

"Ok I'm sorry about walking out on you guys. I'm sorry I walked out on Jack. But – But Danny!" Martin growled. "Well if he hadn't pissed around in the first place, then none of this would have ever happened."

"And I thought you weren't like your father. But why should you be any different, you share the same DNA. You're just as arrogant and pig-headed as he is." Sam yelled.

"Oh that's rich coming from you" Martin said coldly. "Don't dump this shit on me, when we all know the person who we should blame. He was a screw up from birth, and nothing will change that – not even a new name."

Sam couldn't take it anymore. She lifted her hand, and slapped Martin across the face. She hoped to god it would leave a mark. How dare he talk to her like that? How dare he talk about Danny like that? "If you understood just one tenth of Danny's childhood, if knew he put himself through high school, collage, law school and the FBI without the slightest bit of support. You would know he is ten times the person we are." She paused as she felt tears threaten. "He saved Jack's life; Danny took a god damn bullet for him. Danny has spent ten months protecting us. He never wanted any of this to happen. He feels so damn guilty about it, especially about you. He damn near died. The very least you could do is listen to his side of the story." Sam turned and quickly walked away as she felt tears begin to fall. She didn't care about Martin, if he was going to behave like that. She was now going to see her Danny, the person that had always been there for her. He always made time for her. If she was any kind of trouble he would drop everything to help her. Now it was her turn.

Martin watched at Sam's retreating form. He was still searing with anger. Was he the only one that saw Danny's actions for what they were – cowardly? He jumped slightly as he heard a car's window shatter behind him. He saw one of the car park pillars explode. He dove behind a wall, dragging Sam with him. Pulling out his gun, he tried to look around the wall to see who was shooting at them.

Sam felt Martin come up behind her and pull her behind a wall. She was just about to yell at him, until she saw the shattered windshield and partially destroyed pillar. Someone was really trying to kill them. She glanced across to Martin, to see him trying to look around the wall. She grabbed him and pulled him back. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She yelled, not out of anger but concern.

"No, I'm trying to kill the person who wants us dead!" He yelled back. He looked down at his hands and noticed they were shaking. "I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean to yell at you… I-I just saw Danny's death or whatever it was, all over again!"

Sam blinked in shock a couple of times as she tried to process Martin's last words. Jack's fears that they were in danger finally registered. But it wasn't just Jack's fears – it was their reality. Danny had been forced into something. He had only done it to protect them and if he had any choice in the matter he would've disappeared again. He would've never wanted this, Sam thought, but she was glad to be a target if it meant Danny was back with them. She felt Martin tap her shoulder.

"Let's move. We're too exposed here. Stay close to the wall." Martin said urgently.

Sam nodded and started to follow Martin. As they reached the door, a glint of metal caught her eye. She bent down and picked it up. Feeling Martin close the door behind her, she started to examine the metal object. Unless she was mistaken, it was the bullet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stood outside Reagan International, trying to find his rental car. He hadn't cared about the cost of the flight and he didn't care about the cost of the car or the hotel. He had his team to protect and Danny's life to get back. He never liked DC, probably because he could never deal with the bureaucrats that ran it. Now he was going to drive out to Langley – the CIA HQ – and sit down with a couple of spooks. He was lucky that one of his ex-army friends worked for the company and had agreed to meet him. He clutched the bag containing Danny's recordings tightly to his chest.

He eventually found the rental car, and slipped into it. He knew he shouldn't have flipped out on Martin like he did. He knew the poor kid was trying to deal with it… just trying to understand. But he couldn't help it. He had become very protective over his team over the last ten months. To an outsider… to someone that didn't understand, would consider him overprotective. But Jack didn't believe he was overprotective, in his mind he was just doing his job. The people on his team were his responsibility; it was his duty to ensure that they weren't put in any unnecessary danger. But that still didn't excuse his actions. He would apologise to Martin once he got back. But right now he had to fulfil his duty as a boss to Danny Taylor. He slipped the car into gear and headed towards Langley.

He found the gently winding roads through the Virginia countryside strangely relaxing. Although he didn't believe his meeting with David James – his ex-army friend would be at all relaxing. But he didn't care as long as the outcome was positive. After all his team had been through – didn't they deserve some positive news? He looked ahead and saw the meeting place. It was a roadside café, a café that wouldn't ask any questions. He pulled over and walked into the café. Always looking about, as though he expected another sniper to try and take him out. He wondered how much this op had cost Danny's soul. He wondered what the fallout of this op would be for everyone.

As he waited for David James to arrive, he nursed a mug of steaming black coffee, hoping that the outcome of this meeting wouldn't be as black as his coffee. He glanced up to see David had arrived, wearing a simple suit, nothing too flashily or expensive. He silently laughed as he tried to imagine Danny in a conservative suit; it was so unlike Danny. He stood up as David approached his table. Extending his hand, he greeted him.

"Long time no see, David. How's the company been treating you?" Jack asked.

"Good, and how is our sister agency treating you?" David paused, as he looked Jack up and down. "By the look of things, not that well."

"It's been a tough ten months." Jack replied.

David paused as he tried to remember something that happened ten months ago that would affect his friend. "Did you know the agent that was murdered by terrorists?"

"Yes I d-"Jack stopped himself just in time. "Yes I did, he was on my team." Jack finished sadly.

"Jesus Jack I'm sorry. So Fitzgerald's kid is on your team as well."

"Yes he is. Look David I would love to chat, but I need to ask something." Jack replied tensely.

"Ok, sure fire away." David said, judging his friend wanted information. He guessed by his haggard look it was personal.

"Does the CIA employ an agent that goes by the name of Michael Clarke? And if so, do you have any information you give me on him?" Jack asked, trying to engage David's reaction. But he expected none from the CIA agent, who had been long trained to give no body language away.

"Michael Clarke?" David asked. "Yes he's a CIA agent. Why do you want to know about him?"

"Because he-he." Jack paused. "Because he messed with one of my agents."

David raised an eyebrow. "Really, do you have an evidence of this?"

Jack eyeballed David. "Yes I do have evidence on this matter. Why?" Jack asked.

"Because we believe he has been acting outside of the CIA." David looked at Jack's frown. "You know illegal ops; sometimes they have a terrorist slant."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, if it was my agent, I would get him the hell away from all of this. You don't want see him hanged for it." David replied.

"But he didn't have a choice! Da-," Jack stopped himself, and took a moment to try and calm down. "My agent would never knowingly participate in terrorist activities."

"I'm sure you're right, but it doesn't change the fact that – the op was not a CIA op. Your agent whether he knew it, or not, took part on in a terrorist attack."

Jack stared at David in disbelief, before just at his coffee mug. His thoughts and hope was as dark as the coffee he was staring into. He vaguely heard his cell phone ringing and answered it on autopilot. "Malone."

"Jack, u-mm." Martin paused. "There's no easy way to tell you this, but someone just took a shot at Sam and me."

"WHAT!" Jack exploded, then softening his tone. "Are you guys alright? Do you know who did it? Where are you now?" Jack said firing off questions that he hoped to be answered.

"We're both fine." Martin quickly reassured. "We're in the office, and the bullet, I got a friend to run it off the books."

Jack sighed in relief; he really couldn't bare to lose an agent, all over again. But he wasn't about to throw Danny to the wolves.

"And?" Jack asked.

"It's a military grade, unmarked, bullet that was in a plastic sleeve." Martin said referring to the type of bullets that were coated in plastic. Therefore making it near impossible to identify the gun it was fired from. "It wouldn't hold up in court, but I am pretty sure the person that shot Danny was the same person that shot at Sam and I. I mean how many people carry military grade, plastic sleeved bullets in their back pockets. Whoever this guy is, he is a professional with a lot of backing."

Jack tightened his grip around his new cell phone; he had a feeling that he would need a new phone before this was over. He took a deep breath before he relayed his instructions to Martin. "Martin I want you to leave the investigation as is. Do you think you can make a plausible explanation for the bullet, that doesn't include the bullet? Also make sure you all look out for each other. I will be back soon and hopefully this will all be worked out."

"Will do." Martin replied. "Oh and Jack, I'm sorry about before, I don't know what happened there. I'm-I'm sorry ok."

"Don't worry about. Martin, I've gotta go. Bye." Jack said as ended the call. He turned to David. "Someone is trying to kill my team. Someone has tried to destroy one of my agent's lives. And I believe one of your people is behind it. You want to bring down Michael Clarke, so do I."

"Jack" David said quietly but in an angry tone. "Firstly none of my people would do that. If you're referring the CIA then sure, Clarke has his followers. I will do very thing in my power to help you… to protect your agent. But you're going to have to give me something in return."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In her dreams, she had been through this moment over and over again for ten months. In her dreams, she believed it would happen, but knew it couldn't happen. But because some sort of miracle – well a CIA op – this moment was about to happen. She walked into the room, and saw Danny smile at her. She found herself break into a run and throw her arms around his neck. "Oh Danny, I've missed you, like you won't believe." She said in between tears.

Danny winced as Sam hugged him. But it felt so good; it felt so good to be around the team again. Maybe he could go back to his life before the CIA had destroyed it. But there was one thing he would, well two people he would want to bring back from his life in Colombia. He loved being back with the team, but he missed Lucia and Chris. He inhaled sharply. "Hey Sam." Danny said as he tried to put on a brave face.

"Oh Danny." Sam repeated, as she tried to wipe away the tears but found she could not. She did not want to let go of Danny. She didn't want to lose him again. "Do you know how much I missed you? How much we all missed you?"

Danny gently wiped the tears from Sam eyes. He hated seeing her cry, he so badly wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't come up with the words. "Sam if you missed me half as much as I missed you guys… how much I missed you, then I understand."

"Danny, oh god, Danny." Sam said, as she felt the tears continuing to fall. They weren't tears of pain that so often fallen over the last ten months but tears of joy and confusion. "I never thought I'd see you again." Sam finished. She couldn't tell Danny, what his 'death' had done to them. She couldn't tell him about the attempts on their lives. She knew the guilt he laid on himself.

"Sam what aren't you telling me? Did something happen to Martin? Please Sam tell me." Danny pleaded.

"Danny calm down, Martin's fine." She looked to his eyes; she owed it to him to tell him. But how? How could she tell him what had happened over the last ten months, how could she tell him about the attempts on their lives, how could she tell him all of this and not add to the guilt he already laid on his shoulders. "Danny I can't imagine how hard the last ten months has be on you. It was also hell for us, god Danny we thought you were dead. And- and well Martin has been having a really hard time dealing with it-"

"Sam you know I'm sorry. You know I never wanted any of this to happen." Danny said franticly.

Sam laid her hand on his shoulder. "I know Danny, I know. We all know that Danny, you saved Jack's life-"

"Sam what are you not telling me? I need to know, please tell me." Danny said he hated being left in the dark.

Sam looked around; she didn't know how she was going to phase the next part. "This isn't your fault Danny, but as well as the attempt on Jack's life, someone took a shot at Martin and me."

Danny looked at Sam and felt tears sting his eyes. He should never on gone to get food. He should of left New York as soon as Clark had dumped him. Then none of this would have ever happened. "I'm sorry Sam, you know I never wanted this to happen."

"I know and it's not your fault. It's-" Her sentence was cut short by her pager. She picked it up and read to the display, it was from Martin. She almost dropped it--no this couldn't be happening. Why couldn't they leave them alone? She closed her eyes and reread the pager. But the message was the same.

_Lost contact with Viv._


	12. Chapter 12

As always a huge thank you to anmodo for betaing this chapter. Also thanks to everyone that reviewed.

**Chapter 12**

"Sam, what is it?" Danny asked frantically.

"Nothing. Its nothing," Sam lied. She couldn't tell him that they'd lost communication with Viv, and she didn't want to worry him unnecessarily. For all she knew, Viv's cell phone battery had died. She hoped that was the reason, but after recent events, her thoughts were going in a somewhat darker direction.

"What aren't you telling me? What are you hiding from me? Please tell me." Danny pleaded. If something had happened to one of them because of him, then he needed to know, so he could make it right. He needed to know, so he could tell them how desperately sorry he was. "Please, Sam, don't keep me in the dark."

Sam looked at Danny and saw the tears that stung his eyes. She didn't want to upset him, but he didn't deserve to be kept in the dark like this. She looked into his soft brown eyes and tried to think of away to break it to him. That it was probably nothing and that it wasn't his fault. That they all loved him. That when he had returned to them, it was one of the best days on her life. She ran her hand down his stubbled cheek as she tried to come up with the words. She eventually found herself holding his hand, staring at his long elegant fingers.

"It-it's probably nothing, but u-umm, we haven't been able to get a hold of Viv. After what's happened in the last ten months, we automatically think the worst." Feeling Danny become restless, she looked up to see he was sitting up, and trying to pull the IV line out of his hand. "Danny, what are you doing?"

Danny winced and inhaled sharply, before replying. "Helping you find Viv."

"No you can't do that. You'll be a liability." Sam looked at Danny's downcast eyes and instantly regretted her words. She leaned forward and gently hugged him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. But you're injured and I'm not going to let those bastards take another piece of you."

"But Sam" Danny started. "I have to help or maybe even better, I will just disappear and then all of this will stop and you can go back to the way it was before…when I was gone. You were all safe then."

"What are you talking about? Do you really think anyone of us, are going to let you out of our sight?" Sam smiled slightly despite her fear. "You are the closest I have ever had to a brother and I'm not going to lose you again." She finished looking into his eyes.

Danny frowned; he knew Sam and him were close. He thought of her as his sister and, considering how protective he felt over her, maybe his little sister – but he never thought Sam considered him as her brother. But it didn't change the fact that someone was trying to kill the people he loved. He felt so useless that he couldn't be out there protecting them. He needed to protect them… it was his duty.

"You are like the sister I never had. The team is like the family I never had. I don't want that family to be in danger. Let me discharge myself so I can get Viv back for you."

"No Danny" Sam said softly. "I'm not going to let you go anywhere. For all we know, Viv's cell phone battery died and she hasn't realised it yet. I'm going to make a couple of phone calls and you are going to stay put." She leaned forward and hugged him again before she walked out and dialed Martin's number.

Martin picked his phone up after the first ring. "Sam, I'm sorry I had to tell you like I did, but after what has happened I thought you would want to know asap." Martin said as he drummed his fingers on the table. At the moment he really didn't know what to think. Danny was alive and suddenly someone was trying to kill them. He wasn't blaming Danny; he knew that Danny would never do something like this. Danny was his friend and he had blamed all of his problems on him. His problems weren't Danny's fault they were his.

"Martin, Martin – what's happened to Viv? Martin-Martin." Sam asked as she tried to get Martin's attention.

Martin heard a voice that was pulling him out of his thoughts. Sam, he thought, Sam had rung him about Viv. "I tried her cell and home numbers and got no response. So I drove out to her place and she wasn't there. What if-"

"Don't even think about it!" She paused. This couldn't be happening – where was Jack – had something happened to him as well? "Do you know where Jack is?"

"No, but he's fine. I spoke to him recently." Martin paused. "God, this is such a mess. How's Danny?"

Sam smiled slightly because she thought he would never ask. "He's better but, he's worried about Viv. Do you need me to come back and help you look for Viv?"

Martin was just about to reply to Sam's question, when he saw Viv walk into the office, "Oh thank god. Don't worry, Sam. Viv just walked in. I'll see you later, bye." Martin said as he quickly finished the phone call and strode across the room. "Viv, you're ok. I was so worried."

Viv frowned at Martin. Why had he been so worried about her? She had only been out of the office for less than an hour; he could have always phoned her. She reached into her pocket. "I had my cell phone with me." She looked at the display to see it was blank. "Oh no. I'm sorry. It must not have recharged. It's been a mad couple of days."

"I'm sorry to have panicked, but with everything that has happened, I automatically thought the worse. I-I was just so worried after what happened to Jack and Danny. And then Sam and I-"

"What? What happened to you and Sam?" Viv asked frantically.

"Someone took a shot at us. We believe it was the same person that shot at Danny and Jack. Where is Jack, anyway?" Martin asked feeling relieved that he could talk to someone.

"Oh god! Are you both alright? Where's Sam?" Viv asked urgently as she hugged him.

"We are both fine. She's at the hospital with Danny."

Viv smiled in relief. "Jack's dealing with something in DC. How's Danny?" Viv asked. "I thought we could 'borrow' a computer for 'work purposes'." Viv said smiling. "I brought Danny a couple of DVD's. He's probably bored at the hospital already."

"You're going over to the hospital?" Martin asked, knowing that if Viv did go, he would have to go too. He wasn't ready to see Danny yet, and he doubted they would let him hang around the hospital until he was ready. But he didn't have a choice.

"Yes" Viv replied. "Are you coming?" She knew he would, she knew that they had to stick together.

"Yeah, sure" Martin said reluctantly as he grabbed his coat and followed Viv out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat looking out into the rain, lost in his own thoughts. He was taking a dangerous path, but what other choice did he have? Someone was trying to kill them; but he wasn't about to destroy one of his agent's lives. His CIA friend had agreed to help him bring Michael Clarke down; in return he wanted to take credit. The problem was clearing Danny's name. Even though there was evidence that Michael Clarke had threatened Danny's life, the lives of several FBI agents, including the Director Deputy of the FBI, and their innocent families, Danny still may be convicted and this thought plagued Jack as he drove to DC. He wanted to put it off, but the longer he did, the longer his team would be in danger and the worse it would be for Danny. He didn't care how long he was forced to wait outside the director's office; he would sleep there if he had to. He knew Victor Fitzgerald would have briefed the director and he knew Victor wouldn't have been all that polite. But this wasn't his career… his life at stake, it was Danny's. Danny had never really done anything wrong. Sure he had made a few mistakes when he was younger. Considering Danny's childhood, he wasn't surprised that Danny had gone off the tracks slightly.

Realising he had somehow navigated the DC traffic including the infamous beltway to reach the Hoover building – pulled him out of his thoughts. Flashing his ID at the security checkpoint, he started to walk towards the director's office. He hoped he would walk out of this building with a spring in his step but he feared the worse.

He sat down on one of the couches outside the director's office and waited. He waited to talk to the man who may have the final hand in destroying his agent's life. He knew he should've waited. He knew he should've waited until Danny had recovered, but the presence of snipers had changed that. Danny was his responsibility and after Danny had saved his life, he felt a dept of gratitude that no one could touch. That maybe if he got everything worked out for Danny and Danny was back on his team, then maybe his debt would be paid.

Jack didn't know how long he had been waiting outside the office before he was finally summoned in. He needed to deal with this matter right now, but he didn't think he could. As he walked, he noticed several people surrounding the director. Suddenly feeling very alone, he wished he had brought some backup.

"Agent Malone, please have a seat."

Jack heard the director's words and felt his body cooperate, but he didn't know how. He looked around at the other people and tried to work out who they were. He heard the director introduce the people around him. He heard the names of FBI, CIA, and DEA agents, a couple of lawyers. Again, he couldn't help but feel outmanned.

"We are here to discuss Agent Taylor's actions." The director paused. "I would like to start by looking at his file, at the years before he started working at the FBI"

"I don't know how that is relevant." Jack replied.

"It shows the type of character he is." A lawyer replied. "I would like to look at his juvenile record; we have a couple of offences here. Do you care to explain them?

"I guess. At twelve years old, when you and I were picking school yard fights, Danny was trying avoid his brother's drug dealers. When you and I were deciding what posters to put up, Danny was trying to find a roof to sleep under. You have that childhood and try not to mess up slightly." Jack took a deep breath as he tried to control his anger. "If you think asking about his history will help you understand his character, then I don't know if I can help you. This Danny Taylor I know is of very strong character, and he is most definitely not a killer."

The director raised his eyebrows at Agent Malone's strong, compassionate defence of his agent. Victor Fitzgerald had told him that Agent Malone was tricky, stubborn and rude. But the director saw a man that been to hell and was now backed into a corner trying to defend his agent. He knew that Victor's kid was on Agent Malone's team and had been caught up in all of this. He knew that Victor had set up a job in DC for his kid, but Agent Malone had refused the kid's resignation. Seeing Agent Malone's defence of Agent Taylor, he knew it had probably been the best choice for Victor's kid. He glanced across to see the lawyer continue with the questions.

"I would like to talk about Agent Taylor's actions when he was with the FBI, particularly the Weisberg case. Do you remember it?"

Jack leaned back in the chair. The Weisberg case, how could he forget it? A sick SOB had posed as an ice cream vendor, he had kidnapped kids and murdered them, but not before he had tortured and raped them. The missing kid – Mary-Ann Weisberg – had died in Danny's arms. So when they had found Jones, Danny had understandably lost it and had delivered a sharp right hook to the Jones's jaw – breaking it. The fact of the matter was everyone had wanted to do the same thing and had backed Danny. So forty law enforcement officers stated that Danny had acted in self-defence. Jack looked up at the lawyer. "Do you have kids?" He asked.

"Yes, one girl." The lawyer answered.

"Would you be asking the same questions if your little girl was one of that bastard's victims?" Jack paused. "We had been looking for the missing girl – Mary-Ann – for three days, when we found her, she was in such a state that even the most harden cops were shocked.. But it didn't faze Danny; he just walked over, wrapped his coat around her and held her. He just reassured her until she died in his arms." Jack blinked back tears. "He was so god damn amazing that day, I felt so proud to even be associated with him." Jack paused and pulled himself back to reality. "Are you telling me that you wouldn't have hit that SOB? If Danny hadn't, there were forty other cops and FBI agents that would've been more that happy to slug him."

"That is beside the point." The lawyer started but was soon cut off.

"I would've hit him." The director started. "Agent Taylor was incredibly re-strained to just hit him once."

The lawyer glared at the director, while Jack smiled slightly because he knew he was winning the director over.

"Anyway" The lawyer continued. "Back to Agent Taylor's actions, we have established that CIA Agent Michael Clarke was acting outside the CIA, but Agent Taylor still carried out the hit."

"Okay, first of all, he had been threatened" Jack started. "Second, the cartel had a hit on the Director of the DEA and the Deputy Director of the FBI. If Danny hadn't carried it out, someone else would have. And that person wouldn't have deliberately missed like Danny did. So in a nutshell, Danny saved their lives."

"Thank you, Agent Malone. We have all we need. Now if you will excuse us, we have a decision to make." The lawyer said coldly.

Jack rose and tried to read the body language of the people around him but found he could not. He thanked them before he walked out. He did not stop in the reception area but continued down corridor after corridor. Finally he slumped against a wall, letting his head fall into his hands. The decision was out of his hands now; Danny's life was out of his hands. And for the first time in years, he prayed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin paced up and down the hospital corridor. He couldn't walk in and talk to Danny as though nothing had happened because something had happened and the emotions were still too raw. The rest of the team had a hard job containing their joy that Danny was alive. But Martin didn't know what to think, his friend was alive and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to blame himself, Danny or a third party for the events. He had and still did to some degree blame himself. Now that he knew Danny was alive, he'd even begun to blame Danny. But then someone had tried to kill them, so now shouldn't he blame the third party? He wanted to see Danny, but he didn't know what to say. He didn't know if it would start the flashbacks that he'd tried so hard to stop. But it didn't change the fact that Danny was his friend and to believe he was alive, to try and rest the demons of the last ten months. He needed to talk to Danny and hear in his words what happened ten months ago. Taking the last swig of cold coffee, he started to walk towards Danny's room.

After walking down many wrong corridors, he eventually arrived at Danny's room. He paused before entering; he knew he couldn't put on the manic grin that the rest of the team were wearing. He slowly opened the door and stopped. He was shocked to see his friend who was usually so full of life look so pale and fragile. It was then, he realised that Danny was as much as a victim of this mess as he was. He silently crossed the room and sat next to Danny, he was glad Danny was asleep; it gave him more time to think of what to say. He leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes, as the caffeine that he had drank throughout the last couple of days began to lose it's effect.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes stopped when he saw Martin asleep in the chair next to him. The rest of the team had said that Martin had taken his 'death' hard, but it didn't prepare him for the state Martin looked. He looked pale, tired and thin. It looked that he hadn't been eating. The Martin he knew ten months ago ate more that he ate in a day in one meal. Martin was his friend. So why couldn't he think of anything to say to him? It hadn't been Martin's fault, so maybe it was the fear of Martin's reaction.

Martin yawned and tried to work the clinks out of his back. He had fallen asleep in the office again, but as the smell and the sounds invaded his senses, he opened his eyes. Why was he in hospital? He looked around to see someone lying in a bed across from him – Danny? But Danny was- then the events of the last two days came rushing back to his memory.

"Hey" Danny said as he noticed Martin was awake.

"Hey" Martin replied looking at his feet.

There was a tense silence between the two men, before Danny broke it. "You look like shit."

Martin jumped slightly before he looked up at Danny. "Have you looked in a mirror recently?" He said smiling.

Danny smiled. "Ok fine. But I have an excuse for looking like hell. I was shot. Therefore under the rules of getting shot, I am entitled to look like hell. What's your excuse?"

Martin raised an eyebrow. "'The rules of getting shot', so under this Danny Taylor rules of getting shot, does it include beautiful ladies?"

"Funny, Fitzy funny." Danny said, but he didn't fail to notice Martin's obvious avoidance of his question. "Hey man I'm really sorry. If I knew that it was going to happen that night… Firstly I would've some how done the transport alone and secondly I would have some how told someone. You gotta believe me when I say I never wanted any of this to happen."

"I know you didn't want it to happen anymore that any of us did and I know it's not your fault. But ten months ago, I watched you die and now you're alive. I know it's not your fault but I'm having a hard time dealing with it." Martin said as he held his head in hands, unable to look Danny in the eyes.

Danny closed his eyes. He had to tell Martin about his father because Martin deserved to know. But how do you tell a good friend that you tried to kill his father? He looked down at his hand and noticed it was trembling; his shoulder hurt like hell and all he wanted to was sleep for a week. But he had to tell Martin. "Hey, I gotta tell you something."

Something in the tone of Danny voice made him look up. Danny looked so nervous and lost, he was scared of what his friend was about to tell him. But Danny was burdening this secret; surely he had the strength to listen to his friend and try to help him out. "What is it Danny?"

"You know- for the last ten months I was undercover in a Colombia drug cartel, it was a CIA op." Danny paused as he tried to work out how to tell him. "Anyway, the CIA threatened me and forced me to cooperate with the cartel. U-mm, they had a hit out and well-"

Martin stared at Danny; he could not believe what he was hearing. "It was you that tried to kill my Dad?"

"Yes, but you've gotta under-"

"I think I do understand," Martin said feeling an uncontrollable anger boil inside of him. "Your life is screwed up, so you thought you would fuck up mine, too." Martin yelled.

"No man, no way. It wasn't like-." Danny tried to finish explaining, but Martin stormed out. He felt a tear roll down his face; he never wanted to hurt anyone. He had done that enough in his life. He hadn't wanted to screw up Martin's life. All he wanted was for his friends to be happy.

Martin walked out and slammed the door. He didn't understand, or get why Danny would try and kill his dad even if he was ordered to. He carried on walking until he found himself standing by an open fire exit. He walked out and sat on the steps, trying to gather his thoughts. Something happened ten months ago, they believed Danny was dead but in fact he was working for the CIA, now Danny was alive and he had just told him he was the shooter. He felt the warm spring sun on his face as he allowed himself to get lost in his own thoughts.

He didn't know now long he had been sitting there before realisation hit him. There was a cartel hit out on his father, he was pretty sure Danny didn't have a choice. But there was a cartel hit on his father and if Danny had done it someone else would have. Danny had saved his life, Jack's life and his father's life. He had been a complete bastard and walked out on his friend when he hadn't had to tell him about his father. Martin stood up and started walking towards Danny's room again, only stopping briefly to buy more coffee and chocolate. He walked into Danny's room to see him staring out of the window. "I am so sorry. I really am. I know it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I freaked out like. It's just…I was so surprised. I didn't expect to hear that from you. But I know you saved my dad's life. I'm so sorry."

Danny turned and looked at Martin. Martin was apologising to him but for what? He understood why Martin had walked out; he probably would've done the same thing. But did this mean that Martin had forgiven him for everything he had done? "It's okay. I understand. It was a lot to take in. Hey do you" Danny paused and looked away. "I need to know that we are okay, Martin. I need to know that you forgive me."

Martin took a swig of coffee and opened the chocolate. "What's there to forgive? It wasn't my fault. It wasn't your fault. It was the fault of some sick CIA dude." Martin held up the chocolate. "You want some."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack pulled into the hospital parking lot and rubbed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't be driving – and under normal circumstances he wouldn't have – but these were not normal circumstances. The sick CIA Agent Michael Clarke had been dealt with, but how—he didn't know. He didn't really care as long as Clark left his team and everyone he knew alone. He took one long last swig of cold coffee before he chucked the empty coffee cup into the passenger seat. He opened the car door and hoped the cold wind would wake him up. He had gotten updates from the team, apart from shooting at Sam and Martin, it had all been quiet. Even Martin had eventually visited Danny. Viv said she was nearly in tears when she saw her boys joking together.

He eventually made it to Danny's room, trying to come up with away to tell Danny. He didn't know how to break this latest piece of information to him. He slowly opened the door he see Danny sitting up watching TV.

Danny heard someone opening the door and moved his gaze towards the door, to see Jack. He didn't know whether to smile or cry. "I never realised how crap daytime TV, if I watch anymore of this crap, I will go mad."

"Danny." Jack said sitting down next to him.

Danny looked at Jack. "Oh god Jack, please no, please."

Jack broke into a smile and handed Danny a leather wallet that contained the gold shield. He watched as Danny opened it with trembling hands. "Welcome home, Special Agent Danny Taylor."


	13. Chapter 13

Huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter. As a big thank you to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 13**

Danny stood nervously outside the federal building. He hadn't stepped foot in the building for almost a year; the majority of the people that worked there probably thought he was dead. This building that just eleven months ago felt more like home to him than his apartment, now felt foreign to him. He found himself just standing there in the warm spring sunshine trying to gather the courage to walk in. He didn't believe this moment would happen, but now that it had, he didn't know what to do. He had vaguely noticed a few strange looks he was getting. He didn't know whether that was from him standing, staring at the building or if it was that they thought they recognised him. He couldn't walk away now, but he didn't think he could take another step forward.

As Jack walked through Federal Plaza, he noticed the solitary, statuesque figure of Danny Taylor. He hadn't forgotten it was Danny's first day back after nearly a year-long absence. Jack smiled as he thought about how good it would be to have Danny back on the team. They had defiantly missed his presence. During the last year, missing children cases had been more emotionally hard than usual for the team. Not just because it was a child that was missing, but because it always highlighted who else was missing.

Jack quietly approached Danny, who appeared to be lost in thought. "Are you coming to work, or are you just going to stand out here all day?"

Danny jumped slightly and spun around. "U-mm," Danny said as he tried to put a sentence together.

Jack turned to face his obviously nervous agent. "It's alright, Danny. You belong here." He paused as he looked Danny up and down. "Shall we go in?"

"If you say so." Danny managed to say as he tried to put one foot in front of the other and walk into the building. "So how many people know?"

"How many people know that you are alive?" Jack asked smiling, "well, a part from you, me, the director of the FBI, a couple of high level FBI, DEA, CIA agents, Sam, Martin and Viv, no one else knows."

"So no one in this building, a part from the team, knows I am alive?" Danny asked in shock.

"That's right. Pity it's not Halloween, 'cos you'd have a damn good costume" Jack said as he entered the building. He smiled as he saw the confused expressions around him. As he entered the elevator, he saw Danny hanging back with a wide-eyed look. "Danny it's going to be alright. I promise."

Danny slowly slid into the elevator next to Jack. "Sorry," Danny said remorsefully. "It's just-"

"You just have a bad case of nerves, which is understandable." Jack looked at Danny and still felt guilty. The guilt that he hadn't helped Danny from the beginning. The guilt that Danny had been shot because of him, the guilt that still was eating away at his soul. "How's the shoulder?"

"It's fine" Danny lied.

"Danny!" Jack chastised lightly.

Running his hands through his hair, Danny tried to lie convincingly to Jack. He didn't want to add to the guilt that he knew Jack was already carrying; Jack had already done more than enough for him. The fact that he was about to start his first day back at work was evidence enough.

"It hurts from time to time, but its getting better" Danny replied hoping Jack would be convinced.

"Good" Jack replied sceptically. "Look, you can always crash on the couch in my office if you start feeling tired or in pain or even if it's just to get away from everything. You know that, don't you?"

Danny was just about to reply when the elevator stopped. The agent who got in glanced at Jack before staring at Danny in complete awe. Feeling intimidated by Jack's glare, the agent looked down at his feet for the rest of the ride. The elevator stopped again and the newcomer quickly exited.

Jack smirked. "Well I guess counter terrorism is taken care of."

Despite his apprehensiveness, Danny found himself grinning. "You can see him telling his boss that he just saw Danny Taylor." Danny said chucking, "and his boss sending him down to the psyche department to be checked out."

Jack laughed. As the elevator stopped he turned to face Danny. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Danny replied as he took a deep breath and stepped back into his life. He found the familiar hustle and bustle of the violent crimes comforting. He was home again; he had missed this since the day he'd left—eleven months and two weeks ago. Even thought he knew he was home, he still felt a little lost. Feeling Jack's supportive tap on the back, he followed him as though he was in a daze.

Viv stood up as she saw Jack and Danny enter. She quickly strode across towards them and gave Danny a meaningful hug. Despite everything, he still looked well, skinny, but then she thought both boys were too skinny. "Welcome back Danny."

Danny returned Viv's hug. "Thanks Viv." He replied before he took his place at the table between Sam and Martin.

"Nice to have you back, man. Viv and Sam have been ganging up against me." Martin joked.

"Poor little Fitzy. Don't worry. I won't let the nasty, evil Sam hurt you." Danny said as he continued with the banter.

"Hey, I'm right here," Sam scolded shaking her head. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. "I've missed you so much."

"Sam, you saw me about two hours ago." Danny replied. Since he had been believed to be dead, he had no apartment. The team had refused to let him check into a motel. Telling him simply it would be easier if he stayed with one of them, as they'd be at the hotel every five minutes anyway. He ended up staying at Samantha's. He was surprised how many missing people had links to Queens, especially Sam's area. True to their word, someone from the team seemed to visit him for what felt like every five minutes—always using the excuse that they had a case in the neighbourhood.

"I know Danny, but- " Sam was just about to continue when she saw Jack walk towards the table with a file in his hand.

"Have you three stopped arguing?" Jack asked smiling. Watching them nod, he continued. "Karen Chappelle, 39, went missing two days ago, reported by her boss. She works at an IT support company downtown. She's not married and has no kids. I'm going to interview the boss. Viv, Sam I need you to go to her apartment. Martin… Danny I need you two to do background checks."

After Danny watched as the rest of the team filed out to their various assignments, he turned to Martin. "How long do you think before he lets me out into the field again?"

"Once you've been cleared, add two more weeks. Then you will only be out in the field with Jack—and that will last for about a month—if you are lucky. If anything happens in that month, no matter how small, you start the process again. Then he will allow you out with Sam and Viv. Going into the field alone is out of the question; none of us are allowed to do that apart from Jack. Its part of the new and improved 'Jack Malone protection policy'." Martin answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"The Jack Malone protection policy" Danny repeated with a raised eyebrow. "What about you and me paired up in the field?"

Martin laughed. "Me and you… the field… without Jack or a fully armed SWAT team?" Martin paused, "Maybe when we retire."

"So I guess I will paired with the desk or Jack" Danny laughed. But in reality, right now, he didn't care. He was back on the team working cases. Maybe a month or two down the line he would care, but then he would just think of but it might have been. He looked over at the stacks of paper and groaned, as they started to work their way though it.

Twelve hours later, the case was still hot, but Danny was tired and in pain. He was tired of everyone coming up and telling him that they thought he was dead. It had been nice, even funny at times, but now it was grating on him. He took a deep, slow breath and tried to ride through the latest wave of pain. He tried to concentrate on the papers in front of him, but fatigue and pain had other ideas. He might just take Jack up on his offer; at the very least it would offer him peace that he so badly needed to rest his haggard brain.

Picking up his notes, he crossed the room to Jack's office and slipped inside. Making his way to the couch, he collapsed and held his head in his hands. Another wave of pain travelled through his shoulder and he bit back the tears that threatened. He wished, at that moment, he hadn't thrown away the pain-killers. He felt like he had to because of his and his family's history with addiction. His father was a violent alcoholic. His mother was an alcoholic, who drank to numb the pain of his father's abuse. His brother was a junkie and an alcoholic, and he was an alcoholic. If he took those pain-killers, he was only one step away from becoming his brother, so he had tossed them. But now he really needed them. He lay down and closed his eyes tightly, hoping the pain would go away.

Jack entered his office. After not seeing Danny in the main office, he had expected to see him here. He was concerned, as he knew that Danny would only take his offer as a last resort. He looked over at the couch to see Danny looking very pale and fatigued. As he approached, he noticed the slight grey tingle to Danny's skin, the beads of sweat on his forehead and haggard breaths—all of which didn't bode well. Bending down, Jack was relived to find a strong but slightly too fast pulse.

"Danny" Jack called as gently tapped him on the face. "Danny."

Danny groggily opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but found the room spinning violently. "J-Jack I'm sorry. I needed a rest, but I did get a chance to make some notes on the case." Danny said while fighting the urge to vomit.

Jack quickly glanced at the notes before returning his concern back to his agent. "That's great, Danny. Now where are your pain-killers?"

"I-I don't have them" Danny swallowed, "I tossed them."

"You did what!"

Danny leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes as he tried to stop the room from spinning. "You know why, Jack. I'm an addict; I couldn't take the risk."

Jack sighed, but it wasn't a sigh for anger or frustration but a sigh of concern. "You wouldn't have gotten hooked on them. I – we wouldn't have let you. I think I have some Ibuprofen lying around. You are going to take that and then you are going to rest."

"But Jack" Danny protested.

"It's you first day back, you're not a 100 and you shouldn't be working twelve plus hour days yet." Jack said as he walked over to his desk fletching the ibuprofen and a bottle of water. He stood over Danny as he took them, noticing now much his hands were shaking. "Now lie down and get some rest. You did a good job today Danny." Jack said as he watched Danny reluctantly closed his eyes. Once he was satisfied Danny was asleep, he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the blanket he had for when Hannah and Kate stayed over. Gently laying the blanket over Danny, he picked up Danny's notes and walked over to his desk to read them.

Jack finished reading Danny's notes and immediately picked up the phone. There was an answer on the second ring. "Martin, are you at Chappelle's work place?"

"Yes" Martin replied.

"Go to the basement. Down there, there should be a room where all the computers are networked to."

"Sure I'll ring you when we get there." Martin said as he was just about to end the call.

"Oh and Martin be careful." Jack said ending the call. After about ten minutes his phone rang again and quickly answered so not to wake Danny. "Malone."

"Jack, we've found her. She's fine but can I ask how you knew that?" Martin asked.

"Don't ask me. Ask Danny." Jack replied smiling.

"He hasn't lost his touch. Anyway, Sam and I will tie things up there and we will meet you back at the office." Martin said as he ended the call.

Jack put down the phone and smiled. After damn near a year away from the job that he so obviously loved, Danny Taylor had certainly not lost his touch. He looked over at the sleeping agent, his first case back, his first day and he had cracked it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 weeks later

Somewhere in NY city

As Lucia woke up, she could almost smell freedom yet it had still never been so far away. The cartel had seen an opening with a rich American banker named Richard Curtis, hence the reason she was in New York City. She wanted to just run and a start a new life in this beautiful city but she couldn't. Her father's men had her son, Chris. Her father had told her that if she made the slightest wrong move that Chris would die.

Her spirit had been slowly crushed since the day AJ had left. It had been two months since he had left, and even though the possibility of him returning had dwindled, it was the only thing that kept her going through these dark days. She missed his strong arms wrapped protectively around her. She missed the nights of passion and their intimate talks. She missed his beautiful soft brown eyes. She missed him so much it hurt. She wrapped her hands around the necklace that AJ had made her and drew it to her heart. It was plaited leather with a coin threaded through it, worth nothing in monetary terms – but to Lucia it was the most valuable thing she owned.

There was a knock on the door and Lucia jumped. She quickly checked the drawer, inside was a small calibre gun. AJ had gotten it for her when they were together. She bit back tears as she checked it was loaded. She felt a tear fall as she remembered AJ teaching how to use it. How he stood behind her using his strong, protective body to support her when she fired the first round. She remembered laughing as he stroked her arms to help her relax. How he held her and told her that he was her protection, but he wanted her to feel safe when he wasn't around. She wiped the tears that had fallen, as she opened the door.

"Good morning Mr. Curtis. Shall we get down to business?" Lucia said as she let him into the room and tried to brush away her fears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard Curtis – 24 hours missing

NY FBI HQ

Jack walked passed the table towards the whiteboard and put a picture of a smiling 45 year old man up. "Richard Curtis, 45 year old banker. Made the top ten rich list for people under 30 in 1990, and now is in the top ten rich list. He was last seen by his wife yesterday morning at 7 o'clock as he left for a meeting." Jack looked at his team as they started to make notes. "Martin, Sam I want you to check his bank. Viv I need you to do background. Danny you're with me."

Danny quickly stood up and grabbed his coat as he followed Jack out. "Where are we going?" Danny asked as he quickly fell in line with Jack's pace.

"We're going to interview the wife." He replied to the smiling Danny. He knew Danny was happy to back in the field, he was glad Danny was back the field; he hadn't known how much more of the cabin-fevered Danny he could take. Sure Danny had been cleared for field work, but that didn't mean he was ready. He knew Danny saw it as some form of punishment but he couldn't lose him again.

"Ok" Danny replied as he got into the car.

As they ended the interview with the wife, Danny's cell phone rang. "Taylor" he said as he answered the phone.

"Danny its Viv, Richard Curtis made a credit card payment to the Hilton Hotel for the day he disappeared."

"Thanks Viv. We'll check it out now. Want me to nick any shampoo, towels etc?" Danny joked.

Viv laughed. It was good to have lighted-hearted side that Danny brought to the team back. "No just the pictures and the bed."

Danny laughed, "See you later Viv." Danny said ending the call. "That was Viv. Curtis paid for a room at the Hilton the day he disappeared."

"Anything else?" Jack asked.

"Nope. The last movement on any of his bank accounts was the day before he disappeared, but that was only a couple hundred dollars – for a guy like him that's small change." Danny said getting into the passenger's side knowing Jack wasn't going to let him drive yet. He was annoyed but understood Jack's overprotectiveness, but he just wanted for things to go back to what they were before everything happened. Except for one thing, well two people specifically. He still wanted Chris and Lucia in his life, but he still hadn't told anyone about them. He still feared for their safety if her father found out about them.

He shook his head as he tried to refocus on possible suspects on their latest case, pushing Lucia and Chris reluctantly to the back of his mind.

When they arrived at the Hilton, Jack was irritable and moaning something about people's ability to drive. Danny watched Jack walking in and started to question the desk clerk as he looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the lobby, but he hadn't expected there to be, it was just a useful time filler.

"Once you have finished looking at the pictures, Michelangelo, we have some work to do." Jack quipped as he passed the younger agent.

Danny smirked and quickly followed Jack into the elevator. Stepping off the elevator, they quickly made their way down to room 6786 – Curtis's room. He efficiently cleared the room with Jack establishing there was no one there apart from themselves and a large blood pool—definitely enough blood to be fatal if it was from the same person. As Jack was on the phone calling the forensic unit, Danny searched the room. As the late morning sunlight shone across the room, it caught something its rays. He bent down to find he was looking at a small calibre handgun that looked very familiar to him. He'd hoped she would never have to use it. He stood up and called Jack over. "Jack I think I may have found the weapon that caused that blood."

Jack walked over, looking at the gun. "The area is secure. Forensics are on their way. There's nothing we can do here so let's head back to the office." Jack said as he turned and started to walk towards the elevator.

After another frustrating drive which left Jack cursing, Danny was relieved to arrive at the office in one piece. They both believed that Curtis was dead, but until the blood pool in the hotel room had tested positive for his blood, it was still their case. Danny walked up to the table to see the rest of the team sitting around it. "Find anything interesting?" Danny started not wanting to dishearten them with his and Jack's finding.

"His office had traces of what we believe is cocaine and this logo." Martin said as he held up the evidence photo for Danny to see.

Danny felt as though the air had been sucked from his lungs. He tried to calm himself as he turned to Jack. "Jack, I...I…I think we need to talk."


	14. Chapter 14

Huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 14**

"Jack, I...I…I think we need to talk." Danny stammered as turned to face Jack, feeling beads of sweat running down his back.

Noticing the younger man's apprehensiveness, Jack nodded and walked towards his office indicating for Danny to follow him. The walked in and closed the door behind them. "Take a seat," Jack said as calmly as possible.

Feeling shaky, Danny slowly lowered himself into the chair in front of Jack's desk. He hated being on the wrong side of Jack Malone. He not only hated it – it terrified him. "U-mm Jack t-the logo, well u-mm, it's the cartels," Danny said nervously. He closed his eyes as he waited for an explosion – but there was none.

Jack stared at Danny, thinking his first instinct was to pull Danny from the field and have people watch over him. It wasn't because he didn't trust Danny; he would trust Danny with his life and the lives of his family. It was to protect him. If the cartel saw or even thought they saw Danny, his life would be in great danger. "Danny I'm-"

Reading Jack's thoughts, Danny interrupted, "No Jack, I'm of more use to you in the field. I know these guys inside out and back to front." He paused and looked down; he really didn't want to do this but if it could crack the case… if he could see Lucia again. "You could send me under. I will get all of the intel you need."

"No way! There's no way in hell I'm sending you undercover with the cartel. It's totally out of the question. No way – it's too risky. What happens if they recognise you?" Jack panicked.

Danny held his hands up in surrender. He had never seen his ice-cold boss look panicked. "Okay, Jack, not undercover. But I will still be more use to you in the field," he paused. "I know these how these guys work, I know their weapon systems… I know how they think."

Jack thought for a moment before he decided. "Fine, you can be in the field, but only on two conditions. First you are with me and you won't be out of my sight."

"Isn't that normal nowadays?" Danny replied sarcastically

"Danny!"

"Ok, ok that's fine, what's the second condition?" Danny asked slightly apprehensively.

"The second condition is you have to wear a vest," Jack finished.

"Jack! No, I don't want to and it's pointless anyway. These guys use large calibre rifles and only take headshots! I just- what about you?" Danny exclaimed.

"I will be fine," Jack replied calmly. "If you don't want to wear a vest, then you will work from the office."

"Oh, come on! That's pointless. I'll be fine," Danny said, but as he looked at Jack he knew he was arguing a losing battle. "Fine I'll wear the god damn vest."

Jack smiled knowing he'd won the argument and, most importantly, he was protecting Danny from unnecessary danger. Maybe Danny was right, maybe it was pointless – but at least it was something. He looked at Danny again and realized that he still had more to say. "What's the real reason you wanted to talk to me and don't tell me it was because you recognised the cartel's logo – you could've told the whole team that."

"There's no other reason!" Danny snapped, but then back-pedalled. "Sorry Jack, I didn't mean to, its just-"

"It brings back memories," Jack said finishing Danny's sentence. "Now calm down and tell me the real reason you wanted to talk to me."

"It's so screwed up and completely crazy," Danny said as he held his head in his hands. "When-when I was out there, I met this girl."

Jack raised an eyebrow. In all the years he had known Danny – which was going on for eight years – he had never seen this look on his face. He had always wanted three things from his team. He wanted them to do their job well, he wanted them to be safe and he wanted them to be happy. Danny fell in to those categories 98 of the time, or so he thought. He always thought Danny was happy with his various relationships and dates, but he obviously wasn't. He looked at Danny in concern as he continued the hard and obviously painful story.

"She's really amazing, Jack and she has a great little boy," Danny smiled at the thought of them. "But like all things in my life, there are issues. Her father is Carlos Vega – the leader of the cartel. I understand if you want me to fire me after you hear this.

"I will decide that after you have told me. Spill."

"Lucia," Danny started.

"She's the girl – right?" Jack asked.

"Yes – sorry – anyway," Danny paused as he tried to think of away to phrase the next part. "Well she works, sorry she is forced to work for her father. You have to understand what she is forced to do, what her own father forces her to do and she has a son. She only does it to protect her son. It's so screwed up, Jack. I just wanted to protect her and her son if something happened when I wasn't there anymore, so I bought her a gun."

Jack walked over and rested a hand on the panicked Danny's shoulder. "And you think that gun was found at Curtis's hotel room?"

"I don't think, I know Jack - It is the gun. It is the same type – it has the same serial number. You have to understand that if it was Lucia that fired the gun, she only did it-"

"She did it in self defence," Jack said finishing Danny's sentence.

"Yes," Danny said smiling slightly. "Look I understand if you want-"

Jack cut Danny off. "I'm not firing you. Anyway what's the problem? 'Danny Taylor' didn't buy the gun. Alejandro Rios bought it."

"Thanks Jack," Danny replied. "I mean, really, thanks. I know we have to follow through on this as a legitimate lead, but after everything you have done for me – I don't know how to repay you."

"There's no debt to be paid. And anyway you more than repaid me twelve weeks ago when you took that bullet for me. Now you need to tell the team about the cartel's connection – as you are the team's, sorry the FBI's – probably the whole of the US intelligence communities—source for the cartel." Jack gave Danny a supportive tap on the shoulder. "Let's go – you don't have to tell them about Lucia if you don't want to."

Standing up, Danny took a deep breath. He didn't understand why he was so apprehensive – he was only talking to the team. But Viv and Sam didn't know what he had done for those ten months. He had only told Martin because of the hit on his father and he didn't have a choice when it came to Jack.

"I've got the forensic report on Curtis's hotel room and office. The blood in the hotel room was his, but it was mixed with pig's blood," Martin said as he handed Jack the report. "But with the estimated amount of Curtis's blood – even with immediate medical attention – he's gotta be dead."

Jack read through the report. "Not necessary, this guy here," Jack said as he tapped Danny on the head, "lost more blood than that and he's alive." He found himself picking at his nails as if he was still trying to remove Danny's blood from them.

"Okay," Martin managed to say as he looked at his friend in amazement. "Anyway if he's alive he's in a bad way. And since the office tested positive for cocaine, I'm thinking a drug deal gone bad. The coke was high grade-"

"Uncut from the west region of Colombia, from the Cali region," Danny said as he finished Martin's sentence. "Looking at the logo, it's from Carlos Vega's compound, specifically from the north-east part of the compound."

"And you know all of that because-" Sam asked.

"Because I spent ten months working for Carlos Vega's main security detail. Mainly I dealt with security for Carlos and his family, when he had clients over to the compound I would arrange the security for their stay," Danny paused. "From time to time, when there were big shipments I would be part of the security detail with the shipment. In other words, I know these guys."

"What's their usually choice of weapon?" Viv asked.

"Usually high calibre rifles – they like the feeling of power the sniper rifle gives them. The feeling that they can take someone out and they would never have seen them. With hand guns, they like the overstated guns – such as the Desert Eagle."

"Lucky for us, we have an ace up our sleeve," Martin said.

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"Because we have the cartels best sniper," Martin said as he clapped Danny's back.

"Seriously?" Viv and Sam said together.

"He was also offered a job at Quantico as a sharpshooter instructor." Jack said proudly.

"The difference is—I hate the power a sniper rifle gives me. I hate the fact that I could set up two miles away and kill someone," Danny said defensively.

"The other difference is that you would never kill in cold blood. You would only ever use it to save the life of an innocent person," Viv said as she reassured Danny.

Jack glanced at Danny to see he had relaxed before he continued. "So we know Curtis does not have the normal association: Wall Street with cocaine. With young Wall Street bankers cocaine is part of the scene – but having an association with a major cocaine dealer, is one major step up.- why?"

"Money" Danny suggested.

"Danny these guys are earning well into the seven figure bracket – I doubt its money," Martin counted.

"These cartel guys – a new house with swimming pool is small change. These guys have empires, which they rule by fear. Maybe Curtis got a taste of it and liked what he saw," Danny argued.

"Right," Viv started. "We know Curtis had an association with the cartel, but we don't the motive. But from what you have said, a .22 calibre gun is the not the weapon of choice for the cartel." Viv said directing her last comment to Danny.

Danny ran his hands through his hair. "When I was out there, I met Lucia Vega – Carlos Vega's daughter, who is the boss of the cartel. She is forced to work for the cartel."

"Doing what?" Sam asked. She looked at Danny's expression and knew. "Oh God, that's sick. Her own father makes her do that?"

"She has a five year old kid and with the way the cartel works," Danny paused looking at their confused expressions, "the only way out is from a visit from the grim reaper. Carlos all ready killed her mother and the father of her child. Understandably she was scared, so… so I brought her a gun for protection and before you ask—it was the gun found in the apartment."

"From what you have said it sounds like self defence, so why did she run?" Sam asked.

"First, when you are with the cartel you trust no one. Second, she blew the op, so she may have not had a choice," Danny paused and ran his hand through his hair again. "And third, this was obviously a big deal for the cartel, so they would have taken out insurance. Jack, I think we could be looking at a possible kidnapping."

"You think they have her kid?" Jack asked

"I don't think – I know – it's how they work. Carlos rules by fear. They have Chris. Right now both their lives are in danger – that's if they are still alive." Danny said sadly.

Jack sighed, "Okay, this case is now very delicate. We need to tread very carefully. Danny, where do think the cartel could be?"

"I think a big shipment is coming in, so the port or the airport," Danny thought for a second. "It will come in with a legit shipment, as the cartel also grows coffee – that's what will be on the shipping list."

"Right – Sam, Viv, Martin I want you to check the airports. Be careful. If you get the slightest feeling that something is not right, get the hell out there," Jack said. "Danny, you and I are going to pay a visit to the port."

As Jack and Danny walked down to the car, Jack handed Danny a bulletproof vest. "I don't care if you wear it under or over your shirt but you are wearing it. If you don't, you're going back upstairs to go though Curtis's financial records."

"Fine," Danny said as he snatched the vest from Jack and went to bathroom. He remerged a few moments later.

Jack looked Danny up and down as he patted Danny on the chest checking he was wearing the vest. "I see you went with the vest under the shirt," Jack said as he walked towards the car.

"I have an image to preserve," Danny replied in an irritated tone.

Jack spun around and slammed Danny against the car. "And that image will be a lot better preserved if you are alive." Jack said as he watched realisation hit Danny. "So if you have a problem with that, you can go back upstairs."

"S-sorry," Danny shuddered. "It's just, damn it Jack, I promised I would go back for her and now she may have murdered someone."

"It's not your fault, and I don't think Lucia killed anyone in cold blood. She may have killed someone but it was in self defence."

"Than may have been the case, but I still should have gone back to Colombia as soon as possible. I left her there; I left her kid there. I am as bad as her father"

"No, you're not. First, until a couple of weeks ago you couldn't go back there. You weren't even allowed to fly. Second, you cared and still care about Lucia and her kid. You protected her when you were out there, you bought and showed her how to use a gun, so when you weren't around she could defend herself," Jack said as he tried not to yell at Danny.

"I love her, Jack. Chris and her were the closest I ever came to having a family to call my own. I love them and I blew it," he said as his voice cracked with emotion.

Jack stepped back, temporarily at a loss for words. He was shocked by the honest of Danny confession. "You didn't blow it, but how about we get down to the port and try and make things right. Let's get you that second chance."

Danny nodded and slid into the car. He hoped that Jack was right. He hoped that if Lucia fired that gun they could prove it was in self-defence. He hoped that Lucia and Chris were still alive. He hoped that he would get that second chance that Jack was talking about. He hoped that Lucia and Chris would join him in his life in New York.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin approached the private jet sector at JFK. He was disturbed by the silence that had ridden with them during the ride out to the airport. But that did not disturb him as much as Danny's connection to the case. Sure he knew Danny worked for the cartel. He knew Danny had been ordered to kill his father, but this latest developed disturbed him. It was not as if he didn't think that Danny should have dated Lucia when he was out there – hell with it he was happy when Danny had told them – at least Danny had someone when he was out there. But what disturbed him was that this girl may have murdered their missing person and he was siding with the suspect. He pulled into the parking lot and shut down the engine. He moved his shoulders but felt restricted against the bulkiness of the bulletproof vest that Jack had ordered them to wear. Jack still hadn't let down his protective guard with him. In a way, he pitied Danny because Martin couldn't begin to imagine how overprotective Jack must be right now.

"Are you ready?" Martin said as turned to face Sam and Viv.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "From what Danny told us, we're looking for a Gulfstream 500 jet, identification number CL-452345-XF. According to tower control, it arrived four days ago and it's still at the airport."

"Do you know where it is?" Martin asked

"It's right in front of you," Viv said pointing to the gleaming white jet.

"Oh," Martin replied wondering how he had missed the 97ft plane. It looked far superior to the FBI's.

As they approached the plane, they noticed that the door was open. Drawing their guns, they continued to approach the jet but with added caution, now knowing the threats that lay within the plane.

Martin saw a shadow move within the plane. "FBI," he yelled identifying himself. "Don't move." He watched as the shadow continued to move. "I said don't move," Martin yelled again as he moved his finger on to the trigger.

XXXXX

Lucia couldn't stop shaking; she'd had a bad feeling about that meeting. She knew she shouldn't have put that gun in the drawer, but she didn't feel she had a choice. If only AJ had been there, none of this would have happened. She knew the mission he had been sent on had failed; she prayed that he was alive. She clutched her ribs; her jaw still throbbed from where he had hit her. She had blown the op and the cartel had blown Curtis away. Her father had beaten her with the nearest thing available – his baseball bat – and now he had Chris. She had no escape, the FBI had her cornered; her life was over as was Chris's. The FBI would arrest her because she couldn't prove that she didn't murder an American citizen. She would go to jail and Chris would remain with the cartel. Feeling tears sting her eyes, she thought she was as good as dead but maybe if she gave herself up then maybe Chris would have a chance. The FBI couldn't be as inhumane as her father said – they wouldn't hurt a five-year-old kid. She backed against the wall and closed her eyes as the armed federal agents stormed into the plane. This was it. Her life was over, Lucia thought as she sank down against the wall.

XXXX

Martin looked over to the far side of the cabin to see a terrified woman backed against the wall. He turned and motioned Viv and Sam to take the lead – believing that this terrified woman would probably feel more comfortable with Sam and Viv than him.

Sam approached the woman who was now cowering against the cabin wall. It didn't surprise her – she had probably had it drilled into her head since the word go that FBI could not be trusted.

"Please don't shot. I will go with you. I will cooperate with you fully," Lucia stammered as she held her arms in front of her face in a defensive stance. "Please don't kill me."

Sam lowered her gun but motioned to Martin to clear the rest of the plane. She bent down next to Lucia. "We're not here to hurt you, we're here to help," Sam said hoping that they really would be helping her. "I'm Special Agent Samantha Spade, this is Special Agent Vivian Johnson and that's Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald." Sam pulled out her ID to show the terrified woman. She looked up to see Martin signalling that the plane was clear.

Lucia relaxed slightly as she took the ID from the person identifying herself as Samantha Spade. She checked the ID, it didn't appear to be a fake and if it was it was a damn good fake, Lucia thought. Something told her that she could trust these people, something told to go against her father's teachings. As she slid into the car, she thought about AJ. She didn't know why these people made her think about him – they had no connection to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Danny and Jack approached the port they noticed several FBI cars. Danny looked across to see one FBI agent in particular. "Hey Jack, your favourite friend is here," Danny said sarcastically

Jack glared at Danny before he turned his glare to Special Agent John Carmon-Sommers. Agent Carmon-Sommers was an arrogant son of a bitch, who worked narcotics. He and Jack had locked horns several times throughout their careers, but Carmon-Sommers cared more about his career than his agents or the victims that got caught up in any of their cases. Jack didn't doubt that Carmon-Sommers was also a complete bastard to his team; hence none of them had stayed more than a year.

"Funny Taylor, real funny," Jack said as he got out of the car and walked towards Agent Carmon-Sommers.

Agent Carmon-Sommers stopped his talking with his team and glanced over at the approaching agents – at Jack Malone. "What do you want?" Agent Carmon-Sommers sneered.

"Nothing. We are just following up a lead on our case," Jack said. He really wasn't in the mood to argue with this maggot.

"Well, Agent Malone, this is a narcotics case," Agent Carmon-Sommers said as he continued to sneer arrogantly at Jack. "It's too dangerous for you. The Cali drug cartel are armed with SV-Dragoons, like the one in my hands."

Danny took one look at the weapon and smirked. "Actually Agent Carmon-Sommers that is a SV-98," he looked at the gun again and frowned. "Were you drunk or something were you put the gun together?"

"Excuse me, who the hell are you?" Agent Carmon-Sommers yelled.

Jack stepped forward and laid a hand on Danny's shoulder. "This is Special Agent Danny Taylor, he's on my team."

"Well, Taylor, I do not like your tone and if you think you're so clever – you put the gun together," Agent Carmon-Sommers said as he threw the gun at Danny. "Anyway—save the name—there is no difference between the guns."

Danny's fingers danced over the gun, but his eyes never left Carmon-Sommers. "Actually there's tons of differences, they are totally different weapons. Same manufacturer and the fact they are sniper rifles but that's were the similarities end," Danny said as he handed the gun back to Agent Carmon-Sommers. "Now are you sure can handle it?"

"Now I'm going to repo-" Agent Carmon-Sommers said but his words were cut short as a shot rang out. Everyone dropped to the ground, but Agent Carmon-Sommers remained standing. Danny kicked him at the back of the knees causing him to fall. As Agent Carmon-Sommers fell, Danny grabbed the back of Carmon-Sommers suit and pulled him behind the wall. In the same action, he grabbed the SV-98 from Carmon-Sommers.

"Your trying to get yourself killed," Danny yelled. Another shot rang out. Danny loaded the gun and looked down the scope looking for the target, he glanced across at Jack. "Did you see were the shot came from?"

"The crane over there," Jack said as he pointed in the direction of the crane. "He's halfway up. Take him out, Danny."

Danny moved the gun towards the crane and lined up his target. He had never done this before, the only live target he had shot at, and he missed. Sure he had shot in self-defence – why was different, why was it so hard to take the shot. Another shot rang out. He took a deep breath and took one final glance down the scope before he squeezed the trigger. The shooting stopped, he had made his first kill. Suddenly gunfire erupted around them.

"Look what you have done now," Agent Carmon-Sommers yelled

"Gunfire is at ground level, its automatic," Danny yelled back at Carmon-Sommers. "I took out the main danger. These guys shot to kill. I advise you to do the same." Danny said as he slung the SV-98 across his back and pulled out his Sig.

Jack moved positions. Twisting, turning, dropping, shooting and reloading, as it if the bullets firing at them were his invisible dance partners. He didn't know how many bullets or how long he had been shooting before he felt like he had been kicked in the chest. He saw Danny dive in front of him shooting at the target, before everything went black.

Danny saw Jack as he closed his eyes briefly before his survival instincts kicked. Unlike most people, Danny's survival instincts extended to the people he cared about. He dove towards Jack shooting at the target as he moved. He moved behind the wall pulling Jack with him, he tapped Jack face there was no response, this couldn't be happening. He was the target not Jack. Danny fired the last round off, before he bent down and grabbed Jack's gun. He started shooting, eliminating targets, trying to kill the person that had harmed his family; the same people that hurt and terrified Lucia and Chris. As the gunfire appeared to stop, he looked around for other possible threats. He was surprised at how calm he was, he wasn't even shaking. He looked around at his fellow agents. They looked shaken up but unharmed.

Danny looked down and tapped Jack's face. "Damn-it Jack don't do this to me, please Jack. What I'm I going to tell the team? What I'm going to tell Hannah and Kate." Danny said as he bite back the tears that stung his eyes.

"You know there are easier and safer ways to suck up to the boss," Jack said as he painfully sat up. "Are you sure it wasn't the Secret Service you worked for with all this diving in front of bullets you are doing."

"You're ok," Danny said smiling.

"Yeah but I'll need a new bulletproof vest," Jack said as he looked down at were the vest had stopped the bullet. "I'll have a pretty good bruise tomorrow but I'll live to fight another day."

Danny slowly stood up picking up the AK-47 next to them. He cautiously moved over to the truck scanning for possible threats. He looked into the trunk. "I think we can close this case."

Jack stood up painful and walked towards Danny. He looked into the truck and closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucia paced up and down; they had cleared her from shooting the gun. She could understand why she was she still there? Where was Chris? When she wasn't at the jet waiting for her father – there would be hell to pay. He had killed her mother, he had killed Chris's father, for all she knew he had killed AJ and Chris. She glanced across at a group of people stepping off the elevator – two of which started walking towards her. The smaller, stockier of the two looked like he was issuing instructions to the taller one. She watched as the shorter one, in obvious pain, walked in a different direction. Something made her return her glaze to the taller man. He looked familiar. She looked at his tall, lean, muscular body, at the rifle slung over his back, at the rumpled shirt, at the strong, stubbled jaw, at untamed hair, at the brown eyes… it was AJ. She watched him turn and walk down the passage away from her. She wanted to run after him – but something was stopping her. AJ worked for the cartel – then why was he in the FBI building in New York? Summoning up the courage, she ran after him. "AJ, AJ"

Danny stopped dead in his tracks. No one called him AJ, apart from cartel members. No woman called him AJ, apart from… Lucia. Spinning around, he saw Lucia standing in front of him. Feeling heart rate increase and his lungs constrict, when he saw… she was alive. "Lucia," he managed to say.

It was him, it was her AJ, but why was he here with an FBI ID on him? "What are you doing here?" She asked apprehensively.

"I-I work here."

Lucia felt as thought the building had dropped several degrees in temperature. She felt as thought she could hear a pin drop. "Y-you work here?" summoning up the courage she continued. "Then what the hell were you doing in Colombia?"

"I-I was working," Danny said knowing that he was going to lose her now. Now he was going to tell her that the whole time he had spent with her was based on lies.

"You mean you were fucking spying on us? What the hell was that about? AJ isn't even your real name is it?" Lucia yelled

"No," Danny said dropping his head.

"I trusted you, I trusted you with Chris and I don't even know your real name," Lucia said as she angrily wiped away the tears that fell. "They have Chris and I don't know if he's alive – and now I don't know who the hell the man was who I trusted with my child and my…my…heart."

"They have Chris?" Danny said in concern.

"Yes, but why should you care? Chris and I were just a way for you to get closer to my father. You used us, you son of bitch. I don't know you," Lucia said in between her tears. "What the hell is it – what the fuck is your real name? Actually, I don't want to know it," Lucia finished as she stormed off.

Danny felt himself sink down against the wall. It was his fault – all of this, if he had just stayed in Colombia none of this would have happened. "It's Danny Taylor," he whispered at Lucia's retreating form.


	15. Chapter 15

A huge, huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this fanfic. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I honestly can't believe the amount of reviews I have got for this fic. Anyway there are more angst ridden Danny fics in the pipeline.

**Chapter 15**

Sinking down the wall, Danny drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. The girl he loved, the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with – hated him. But he had expected this reaction because their relationship was based on lies. Did he really expect the reaction that happened in his dreams? Quickly looking around, hoping no one had seen his breakdown, he used the wall for support as he stood up. He and Lucia may not be together but he wasn't going to let those bastards separate Lucia and Chris. He would help them if it was the last thing he did. Now with a clear goal, he turned and started to walk towards the parking lot.

Sensing it was a private moment, Martin hung back and watched his friend break down against the wall. He hated to see his friend look so dejected, but he knew Danny wouldn't want anyone see him like this. He would see it as a weakness. But he couldn't hold back when he saw Danny stand up and start to determinedly walk towards the parking lot. In Danny's present state of mind, there was no telling what he would do. Martin didn't want Danny to throw away his life needlessly.

"Danny," Martin called after the retreating figure. "Hey man, wait up."

Hearing Martin, Danny carried on walking. He had already involved Martin in this before, and he didn't want to involve Martin again. He didn't want to involve the team and endanger them again. This was something he had to do – alone. He carried on walking ignoring Martin hoping he would go away and leave him to deal with this alone.

Grabbing his arm, Martin caught up with Danny and spun him around. "Hey didn't you hear me calling?" Martin asked but as he saw the lost look in Danny's eyes, he knew that he had to be there more than ever before as Danny's backup. "Where are you going?"

"No where," Danny replied sharply.

Martin ignored Danny's sharp comment, knowing it was probably due to fear more than anything else. "That's why you are damn near running out of here?"

"Maybe its because I need to get away from you," Danny yelled but at the same time he winced. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but he needed Martin to leave him alone. What he was about to do was incredibly dangerous and he didn't want to involve the team. He didn't want them to lose their lives because he wanted to make things right with his girlfriend.

"I don't want you do anything stupid. I don't want you to throw your life away," Martin replied trying to remain calm.

"You think trying to save a 5 year old kid's life is stupid?" Danny yelled. "If saving Chris results in my death, then so be it." He started to walk away from Martin again.

Martin grabbed Danny's arm and spun him around again. "Dying for that kid would be brave and honourable. But going in there without back up would be stupid and throwing away your life and endangering Chris's," Martin stopped for moment and looked at Danny. He noticed how lost Danny looked. He knew Danny wasn't thinking logically. "Look, man, we are friends, we are partners, we started this shit together over a year ago and we are going to end it together. In other words, there is no way in hell I'm going to let you go without backup."

Sinking to the ground again, Danny responded, "It's so screwed up, why is my life one big mess? T-that night, god, that night, man I can't stop thinking about it. When I was with Lucia, I didn't think about it, but now every time I close my eyes I see the gunfire… I hear the gunfire," Danny said as he raked his hands through his spiky hair.

Martin sat down next to Danny. "You think I don't see that gunfire... you don't think I don't hear that gunfire. Every time I close my eyes, I see you being executed in front of me. I still find myself scrubbing my hands as I try to remove your blood from them. Dr. Harris, Jack, Viv and Sam try to help… they try to understand – but I don't think they do."

"I understand," Danny said softly.

"I know and I understand what you're going through," Martin said. He was saddened but at the same time he felt slightly relieved that Danny was going through the same emotions that he was going through. Standing up, he pulled Danny up with him. "So how about we go and get Chris and end this hell?"

"Are you serious?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Martin replied.

Giving Martin an appreciative smile, Danny said, "Hey—when all of this is over—you and I should probably talk."

"Yeah, we probably should," Martin agreed. "But first let's get you, Lucia and Chris reunited. Right-" Martin said as he looked Danny up and down. "Ok I don't think we are going to have a problem with firepower."

"What? Oh," Danny said as he remembered the rifle that was slung across his back. "Let's go."

Viv watched as Danny and Martin talked. Glad the boys were talking, they needed to rest the demons of the past, which still scarred both of them. But she frowned as they stood and checked their guns before heading towards the parking lot. "Danny…Martin," Viv called after them.

Hearing Viv calling them, they turned around, knowing they were busted. If it was any other woman apart from Viv and Sam, they could have charmed their way out of it. But this was Viv and she wouldn't be fooled by their smiles that made so many women weak at the knees. "We are going after Chris."

"There is no way in hell, that Jack… that I… that Sam… that any of us are going to let you two out hunting down the people, that you," Viv said patting Danny's shoulder, "were just in a fire-fight with."

"Viv-" Danny started.

"Don't Viv me, you two," Viv said as she put her arms around the boys' shoulders and pushed them towards Jack's office. "I found these two going out to take on the Cali drug cartel."

"What!" Jack exclaimed, but his voice softened when he saw the lost look in Danny's eyes. "We'll get him back Danny," Jack said as they walked over to the whiteboard, which Sam had wiped clean since Curtis's case was closed. "Do you have a picture of him?"

Danny dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out the slightly worned photo and handed it to Jack. "I know it's not a very good one, but it's all I have – Lucia probably has a better one."

"This will do, but if we can get a better one…Danny do want to ask Lucia if she has a better photo?" Jack asked.

"I can't. She knows… she knows I am not the person she thought I was. She knows I lied to her," Danny said looking down. "I really don't think I would be the right person."

Sam stepped forward and squeezed Danny's shoulder. "I will do it," Sam turned and walked over to the room where Lucia was sitting. "Lucia I was wondering if you had a clear photograph of your son," Sam said as she sat down next to Lucia.

"I think so. Why?" Lucia asked s she began to look through her bag. She closed her eyes and bit back a tear that threatened to fall as she saw the photograph of Chris in AJ's arms; she quickly put the photograph at the bottom of her bag. She didn't know that man that held her son in his arms. She didn't even know his name. She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on the task in hand. "This is the clearest photograph I have of him," Lucia said as she handed Sam one of the photographs.

"Chris is officially missing, and it's our job to find him," Sam replied answering Lucia's question. "We will get him back."

Lucia produced a weak smile, "Thanks but don't make promises that you can't keep," Lucia said sadly. She had lost the man she loved and probably her son in the same day. She took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears that stung her eyes. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't let them see her weakness.

Sam nodded and walked towards the door knowing there was nothing she could say that would comfort Lucia. There was nothing she wouldn't do to help Danny, but now wasn't the time to put her plan into action. Deep in thought, she approached the whiteboard and handed Jack the new photograph.

"Christopher Vega, age 5. Grandfather is Carlos Vega, who is head of the Cali drug cartel. His mother, Lucia, last saw him two days ago when they left the plane, but she has had phone contact," Jack said as she started to brief the team. "Danny, can you think of anywhere the cartel would hold Chris?"

Danny sat down and continued to rake his hands through his now wildly untamed hair. "I don't know Jack, I don't know. I don't know what they are doing to him. He's 5 years old for Christ's sake."

"It's alright, Danny. We will get him back," Viv reassured as she rubbed his back soothingly. Anyone could see how much Lucia and Chris meant to Danny. Out of all of them, she knew Danny really deserved to be happy, after everything he had been through… could life just once deal Danny what he deserved… happiness.

"These guys won't use credit cards and they probably came in on fake passports. So I think the best place to start is to find out any bank that has had large withdrawals of cash," Martin said. But he paused briefly as he considered his thoughts. "That is if Danny thinks the first part of my theory is right."

Danny looked up at Martin. "Yeah, you're right. They will have fake passports, ID's, names etc. They won't use credit cards and when they withdraw cash they won't request any type of denominations," Danny said raking his thoughts for more information that could help them save Chris. "They would have to have an ID to pick up the money. Jack, those files I gave you… they have the cartels bank details – if we can trace the money, it's a start," Danny said excitedly.

Jack stood up and walked to his office, coming out a few moments later with a file in his hand.

"Danny, I thought it was a CIA op – so why does Jack have a copy of the file?" Viv asked.

"I never trusted the CIA so made copies of everything – anyway that file isn't a copy; it's the original," Danny said.

Jack flicked through the file until he came to the relevant page. "Ok they have one bank account and it's in the name of Maria Vega – who is Carlos's late wife. Is with the Bank of Colombia, the account name is 678920854, the sort code is 01-87-42. Martin do think you can get a trace on any of their recent transactions?"

Before Jack had finished his sentence Martin had swung around and was now furiously typing away. "Got it. $500,000 was transferred to the Bank of America on 29th street 5 days ago. It was picked up 2 days ago."

"Sam, you're with me. Danny, Martin, Viv I want you to go through that file, go through Carlo's FBI file if he has one. We need to know exactly who this guy is," Jack said as he turned to walk towards the elevator.

Danny slammed his fist on the table in frustration. "Why is he like this? Why the hell can't he let me out in to the field?"

Viv gave the frustrated agent's shoulder a squeeze. "Do you know long it was before Jack let me out into the field again? Do you know long it was before he let Martin out in the field again?" Viv asked the frustrated looking Danny. "It was weeks after we had been given medical clearance. We thought you were dead, then when you come back you get shot and damn near die. But the main reason Jack wants you here is because someone has to translate your writing and shorthand," Viv said smiling hoping it would defuse the situation.

Danny looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he said and started to read through the file that he had started to write all those months ago.

Martin picked up one of the sheets of paper and frowned, he held it up side down and it still didn't make any sense. "What the hell is this?" Martin said shaking the piece of paper in front of his friend, "mean… is it some weird ass code or what?"

"Yes it's a code. The cartel was breathing down my neck, so I couldn't risk writing it normally in any language," Danny sighed. "Anyway its observations of Carlos's political views bearing in mind this was written one month into the op. So it is fairly superficial," Danny said as he went on to explain the report.

An hour later, Jack and Sam arrived back from the bank. They scattered a couple of the CCTV footage photos on the table. "He goes by the name of David Pringle. He picked up the money on Wednesday, it was in fairly small denotations," Sam said as she relayed the information to the rest of the team.

"Danny, who is this guy?" Jack asked.

Danny glanced at the photograph, but he didn't have to – he knew who it was. He close his eyes briefly as he remembered his time undercover, the time were he was one of them. "This is Miguel Rodriguez. He's Carlos's right hand man. He carries a .50 Desert Eagle and is not afraid to use it. He doesn't care who he kills and causing pain is his passion. It's what drives him… it's what keeps him alive."

"So basically he's one of the most sadist guys in the world. Well apart from the lovely Michael Clarke," Martin said sarcastically.

"Michael Clarke?" Sam asked she found three sets of eyes staring at her. "Colombia right? And you aren't/cannot say."

"I've been reading though this report and there is one thing that stands out each time and I think that's were we might find him," Viv suggested. She looked up to find four pairs of eyes staring at her. "Oh sorry, I think he's at the docks."

"Viv we already checked that out and he wasn't there," Jack replied.

"No you were at Manhattan docks; I think he will be at the abandoned docks in New Jersey," Viv stopped and started to explain her theory.

Jack nodded agreeing. "Sam, Viv continue to background check, interview Lucia again. Danny, Martin you're with me," Jack said as he stood up grimacing as he did.

"Jack are you sure you are alright?" Sam asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Jack said brushing off Sam's concern, as he clutched his hand against his ribs. "Danny we need to get some more ammunition," Jack said as he walked towards the elevator.

Danny and Martin got up and followed Jack to the elevator, glancing back to see Sam and Viv's worried expressions.

"We'll look after him," Danny said.

"I know you will Danny, but that's not what I was going to say," Viv replied as she looked at Danny's slightly confused expression. "We want all of you to come back alive and unharmed, so look after each other."

"Of course we will," Martin said as he stood next to Danny. He glanced back to an irritable Jack who was kicking the elevator button. "Hey we better go."

Viv and Sam watched as the boys hurried towards Jack, they both felt apprehensive but at the same time they felt happy – it was great to see the boys working together again.

"They will be alright," Viv said answering Sam's thoughts.

"I hope so Viv, I really do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin concentrated on the road as he drove out to the abandoned New Jersey docks. The tension in the car was unbearable. It wasn't tension between each other but the tension as they each dealt with their own personal hell. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw Danny leaning against the window looking lost. He couldn't imagine the hell that Danny was going through – the hell that he had been through in the last year. He looked across at Jack who was still clutching his ribs. He silently wondered if Jack was up to it. But if this op could let Danny move on then no one could stop him from doing it. He pulled into the dock; he took a deep breath and leant his head on the headrest. He could feel the tension rising in the car.

Danny checked his guns before he grabbed the door handle but found it was locked. He glared at the front of the car, to see Jack remove his hand from the lock. "Jack what the hell are you doing? There's a 5 year old kid in the hands of psychos," Danny yelled.

Jack spun around to face the hotheaded agent, "I did that so we can have a minute to think things through," Jack replied as he tried to slightly calm the younger agent. "Danny I know you are personally involved and you want to get that kid out as soon as possible and that's understandable. But if we think about it for a minute, we will have a better chance of this to have a successful outcome."

"Fine," Danny said quickly. "Can we go now?"

Jack reluctantly unlocked the door. He watched as Danny jumped out of the car and dropped down behind it, methodically scanning the buildings around him. Before he joined Danny, he quickly spoke to Martin.

"Danny's not thinking logically at the moment. The whole protection plan doesn't include himself so we are going to have to do that for him. Look after him Martin and make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Danny heard Martin and Jack drop down beside him and he started to relay off the information. "So far I have seen five hostiles no visible weapons, I haven't located Chris yet," Danny took a breath. "I think our best route, is through the window on the west side of the building. It is the least exposed and I haven't seen any of the hostiles in that area of the building," Danny explained.

"Ok," Jack said as he digested the information.

"You two go first and I will cover you, once you're at the building I will follow," Danny said slightly taking charge.

"Hey, Danny I'm the boss, I make the decisions."

"Sorry," Danny replied now slightly subdued.

"It's alright. I think your plan is a good one but I am going to add to it," Jack said as crouched down trying to ignore the pain in his ribs. "Once we get to the building we will cover you, and that part is non negotiable."

"Fine," Danny replied slightly reluctantly. It wasn't that he wanted to die – he loved his life – but he didn't want the team to be distracted while looking out for him. But they were, they were helping out so he could try and make it up to Lucia, they were risking their lives because of him. Now that Chris was their case officially and Jack was taking command, he knew he had very little choice in the matter. He pulled out the rifle and looked down the scope checking for any possible threat to them. Once he was sure there was no immediately danger, he nodded. He watched apprehensively as Jack and Martin crossed the short distance from the car to the building and relative safety. He watched as Martin and Jack gave him the all clear, he quickly scanned the area again, not that he didn't the trust team - it was purely instinct. Slinging the rifle across his back he quickly moved towards, fear drove him. But it wasn't fear for his own safety he knew the team would protect him – he feared for Chris's safety.

Jack eyed the window with suspicion; he knew it would give away his age. Danny and Martin were young and agile and would climb up the wall and through the window without a blink of an eye. But as Danny said, it was the least exposed and therefore the best entrance – he would just have grin and bare it. "Are you two going to stand there all day or are we get on with it."

Danny and Martin looked at each other; they both knew what each other was thinking as they glanced up at the window. As in some form of telepathic connection, Danny quickly scaled the wall, knowing that Martin would cover Jack as he climbed through the window.

Jack found himself struggling through the window, on the other said he was met by a grinning Taylor. "What are you grinning at?" Jack said in mock anger.

"Nothing, Jack nothing," Danny said as he eyed the window waiting for Martin to appear. Only when all of this was over then and only then would be relax. As Martin appeared beside them, Danny started to move through the room. He felt the adrenaline surge through his body as he started to clear the building, with every step moving him closer to Chris… to what he hoped to be his new life. They moved together knowing it would take longer, but they were always conscious of the dangers that lay within.

Jack watched as his young team moved through the building. They moved so fluidly while Jack found himself so feeling so stiff with tension that he felt that he wasn't moving as fluidly as the boys. He felt himself tense up as he heard movement on the floor above. He watched and followed as Danny started to move up the stairs. Since Danny had come back from Colombia, Jack had noticed several changes in Danny, especially how Danny moved through a building, clearing it. He moved as though he was floating on air, his reactions where ten times faster than they were previously. He heard a couple shots before two shots in close succession, he quickly moved so he was at Danny's side. He saw the younger agent did not falter, but checked the shooter before moving on. He quickly caught up with his agent and tapped him on the shoulder. "Danny, are you alright?" Jack asked in concern.

"I'm fine."

Jack frowned at Danny's choice of words; he wondered how many times he had heard them in his life, especially in the last year. But the way Danny said those words, and way he looked as he said them he knew that Danny was telling the truth. He was just about to open the next door when he heard Danny yell something at him and watched as Danny and Martin dove behind a wall. The next thing he knew he had hit the ground hard. He turned his head painfully to see Danny in a shooting position. "You know you can quit saving my life, there are easier ways to stay out of the dog house," Jack joked.

"I would if you quit standing in front of hails of bullets," Danny replied. "Jack-"

"I know, kill or be killed," Jack said. He just hoped that Martin would do the same. He hoped that they would all walk out of this alive. He hoped that they would find Chris, not just because their missing person was an innocent 5-year-old kid. But also for Danny's sake – he didn't know what his hotheaded agent would do if anything happened to that kid. When second hail of gunfire was fired over their heads he was ready and by the way his team moved they were also ready.

Danny moved quickly through the solely focusing on finding Chris. He didn't really notice the bullets that were being fired around him, as he danced around them. He kicked down the door that lead out of the room, but what he found none of his training would prepare himself for what lay within that room. Carlos had his arm wrapped around Chris's neck while he in the other hand he held a gun to Chris's head. He knew Carlos's psychological make up; he knew he wouldn't think twice about killing Chris or himself. Pausing briefly to take aim, he fired two shots at Carlos's head. He knew from the moment he had squeezed the trigger that the bullets had hit their mark. He quickly crossed the room, kicking up the gun as he went. Slowly and carefully, he bent down and looked into Chris's eyes – he was relived to see that the kid was unharmed.

"Chris," Danny said as he gently laid his hands on his small shoulders. He tried to ignore the sound of gunfire around them, but it was impossible – he need to get Chris to safety. "Hey there little man, see that cupboard over there," Danny said pointing to an old but substantial cupboard in the far corner of the room. He felt his heart break as he watched the terrified kid bravely nod before he began he scurry off towards the cupboard. "Hey I will come back from you I promise, don't come out of the cupboard unless my friends Jack Malone or Martin Fitzgerald or myself say so, understand?" Danny said as gently and as calmly as he could so not to frighten Chris any more than he already was.

"AJ, I'm scared," Chris whimpered.

Danny winced as Chris used the name that he was known by in Colombia, the name that associated him as a hit man. He drew breath and tried to ignore that fact he was associated as cold-blooded killer. "I know buddy, I know. But I will make sure no one hurts you I promise," Danny said as he gently carried Chris to the cupboard. "Now stay here and don't move until-"

"You or your friends, Martin and Jack say it's safe," Chris replied with a small smile.

Despite the situation, Danny couldn't help but smile back at Chris. "That's right buddy."Danny gentle hugged Chris as he reluctantly closed the cupboard. He leaned back and briefly closed his eyes as psyched himself up. He quickly crossed the room and patted Carlos down, taking the extras that Carlos was armed with. Not just for more protection but also so the cartel couldn't use them against them. He swung around the door calculating the highest risks as he moved. After what felt like an hour-long gunfight- although it was probably only a few minutes. Danny stood up and looking around, he knew that Jack and Martin where still alive, he had known where there during the whole gunfight, but he didn't know if they were unharmed.

"Jack, Martin are you alright?" Danny called out into the silence building. Waiting, hoping that he would hear the signal that they were ok.

"I'm good Danny, so is Jack," Martin called out as he emerged from the busted up crate. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Danny said as he ran next door, hoping that no harm had come to that sweet, innocent child. He didn't deserve this, just because he had been born into a drug-ridden culture. Danny knew what it was like; he knew what a hard life it was yet how difficult it was escape that culture. But at least Chris had a beautiful, strong, independent woman as his mother. If Chris could escape that culture he would have a chance and with his mother he wouldn't end up like him. He wouldn't have the destroyed childhood that he had; he wouldn't get into the wrong crowd as he did.

"Chris, Chris… are you ok," Danny called out trying to sound as gentle as possible. "Chris it's ok, it's safe now, you can come out now. I promise that no one is going to hurt you now."

Chris slowly and apprehensive opened the door, when he was AJ crouched down outside, he knew that he was going to be ok. He knew he was safe, he knew that AJ wouldn't let anyone hurt him or his mother. He jumped out of the cupboard into AJ's arms.

Danny didn't know if Chris was unharmed but he did know one thing, he had to get Chris out of here. He didn't want Chris to have the horrific images that lay within the building burned into his memories. He didn't want Chris to live with nightmares that plagued him. He didn't want Chris to end up like him. "Hey buddy how about we get you out of here," Danny said as scooped Chris up in his arms and started to walk out of the building. He felt Jack's hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Danny, wait up a second. We need to check if this area is secure," Jack said as he made Danny wait in the building while he and Martin secured the area.

Danny watched as Jack and Martin moved out into the open, clearing the area. He felt useless that he wasn't out there helping them, but right now he had a far more important task – he had to protect Chris. He saw Martin give the area the all clear and moved quickly to the safety of the car. It was over – it was over for Chris and Lucia, they could now live the lives that they dreamed of – unfortunately that life wouldn't involve him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucia sat in the Federal building nervously wrapping her hands around the coffee that had long since gone cold. But it was something to do, it was a distraction from the waiting, from the news that these agents might bring. Her father had been wrong about the FBI, they weren't cold and heartless. The two female agents, Viv and Sam, had sat with her and talked. They had tried to put her at ease. They seemed to know and understand that she wouldn't be at ease until Chris walked through that door unharmed.

Viv was a mother so should understand. But they both seemed to understand what she was going through. Viv had told her that they had nearly lost someone that they loved twice, how the waiting had been unbearable – but seeing that person again, there weren't an enough words to explain how she felt were she knew that person was going to be ok. She wondered what it was like to care about someone that wasn't your family, so much. But she knew or thought she knew. AJ or whoever he was had been person. AJ had always cared about her, but how could she know him when their relationship had been based on lies.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Sam enter until she was in front of her.

"Hey Lucia," Sam said

"Sam," Lucia said startled, trying to read her body language.

Sam sat down next to her. "We have Chris he's fine, my colleagues are bring in as we speak."

"T-thank you, t-thank you," Lucia repeated, allowing the tears to finally fall. "Not that I really care, but what about my father."

Sam paused briefly as she thought of away to break the news that her father was dead. "When our agents entered the building where they believed Chris was they were fired upon. Your father posed a direct threat to your son-"

"So one of your agents shot him," Lucia finished.

"Yes, but you have to understand-" Sam started again.

"Sam," Lucia said finally allowing herself to smile. "I can now live my life without fear, b-but I d-don't t-think I can go back to Colombia. You see the cartels run the government, I would probably be shot on the airport tarmac."

"Its ok, we can arrange for a new identity," Sam said as she looked up and saw Jack knock on the glass carrying Chris on his hip, she nodded for Jack to enter.

Lucia looked up as soon as she heard the door open. Before she knew it she had crossed the room and had taken Chris from agent Malone. Viv was right; there were not enough words that could describe how she was feeling right now. "Thank you, thank you," Lucia said as she found herself repeating herself again.

Jack and Sam backed out of the room to give Lucia and Chris their space. Sam looked around, "Where's Danny?"

"He's gone home," Jack replied. "It's been a tough day for him and he didn't feel that Lucia would want to see him."

"Sam, agent Malone," a voice called out from behind them.

Sam and Jack turned to see, Lucia standing behind them with Chris on her hip. "How can we help," Jack asked.

"U-mm, I don't know if you can help, but u-mm there's guy I think he's a FBI agent. Well anyway I saw him talking to you early," Lucia said to Jack. "Well he spent sometime in Colombia where he went by the name of Alejandro Rios. I-It's just I've made a huge mistake and –"

"Is this 'Alejandro Rios' about 6'2", Cuban with a wild, untamed hair?" Sam asked smiling.

"Yes, do you know him?" Lucia asked apprehensively.

"His name is Danny Taylor," Jack replied. "You know the only reason he went to Colombia was to protect us and the only reason he left was to protect you and us. If he could have gone to Colombia before he would've but he couldn't."

"Danny Taylor," Lucia repeated. "H-he was the person that was like your brother that you lost twice, why twice?"

"Because of me," Jack said as he stepped forward. "Someone shot at us and he took a bullet for me, he saved my life."

"Oh," Lucia said, suddenly feeling incredibility guilty for the way she had treated Danny. He was the guy that protected her in Colombia. He went to Colombia to protect his co-workers, he left Colombia to protect her and Chris and his co-workers, he saved his boss's life and he probably saved Chris's life. "Look I have made a huge mistake and I-I just want to apologise to him. do you know were he is?"

Sam stepped forward knowing this was her chance to beginning to repay the debt that she felt she owe Danny. "He's gone home, but I can give you his address if you want," Sam said as she scribbled down Danny's address on a scrap of paper.

Lucia took the paper and scanned quickly before repeating thanking the agents for everything that they had done before she found herself sprinting towards the elevator. She hoped that she wasn't too late to right the biggest mistake in her life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucia mentally urged the cab forward, why was it going so slowly? She hoped she wasn't too late to correct her mistakes. Why had she been so judgemental? Danny was the first in her life to give a damn about her and Chris. The first person to protect them, he was the first that could make her feel safe, make her laugh and she had thrown it back in his face. He had risked his life for them. He had risked his life for his team. He was a good person and she didn't deserve him. Throughout her life she had convinced herself that she didn't need anyone, but she did. She needed Danny, she loved Danny, she hoped that Danny would forgive her.

Danny paced up and down his apartment. He didn't believe he would ever need a drink as much as he did now, but he felt his world was crashing down around him. He had never understood love before; he had never understood the pain that love brought. But as he stood in his apartment, he had never felt so alone again. He couldn't stop himself as he grabbed his wallet and keys and started to walk towards the door. He couldn't face a bar, he had pride now, he didn't want people see him crying over his drink. He didn't want people to take pity on him.

Lucia quickly paid for the cab and scooped Chris up into her arms as she ran towards the apartment building. In frustration, she hit the elevator button but it wasn't coming fast enough, so she took to the stairs taking two at time – not feeling Chris's weight. When she reached Danny's apartment, she took a breath and tried to collect herself. She nervously knocked on the door hoping that he would forgive her, not knowing what she would do if he didn't.

Danny frowned as he heard someone knocking on his door. Curiously he walked over and opened the door, wondering who wanted to visit him; maybe they could stop him from drinking. He doubted it; right now one of the only people that would stop him hated him. He opened the door and felt his heart skip a beat, he couldn't believe, it couldn't true. He was too shocked to say or do anything, but stand and stare open mouthed.

"Danny?" Lucia asked nervously

"Y-yeah," Danny stammered as he tried to put a sentence together. "Sorry please come in."

"Danny, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Lucia said as she tried to gain control of her emotions. "I'm sorry the way I treated you especially after everything you have done for me."

"Hey," Danny said as he nervously ran is fingers through her hair. "Hey Lucia, I understand. I never wanted to hurt you. When I was with you out there I was being myself."

"I know, just the way your co-workers described you, the reasons that you did the op in the first place, the fact that you saved your boss's life that you saved Chris's life, I don't think I will ever be able to repay you," Lucia said stumbling over her words.

"Lucia there is something I need to tell, it going to hard I have to tell you," Danny apprehensively. Lucia may well walk out on him again, but he had to tell her the truth about her father's death. He had to tell her that he killed her father. "Your father was holding a gun to Chris's head, t-there was nothing I could do, so I-I."

"So you saved Chris's life and brought us our freedom," Lucia said as she leant front and kissed Danny's cheek. It was then, when she felt her lips brush his stubbled cheek and felt his strong, protective arms around her hips, she realised how much she missed him. "I love you, Danny Taylor."

Danny pulled Lucia closer. "Babes you don't know how much I miss you," Danny looked to one side and saw Chris looking through his car magazines. "How much I have missed both you. You don't how bad I felt when I couldn't come and get you as I promised."

"It's not your fault I know if you had a chance you would've come and got us," Lucia said as she bit her lip. "Danny I nothing but Chris and the clothes we stand up in, I don't know what to do."

"Well you can stay with me tonight, or as long as you want," Danny said as he gently kissed her head. Please stay with me for the rest of my life, Danny thought.

"Are sure?" Lucia asked trying to hide her smile.

"Yes I'm sure, I-I love you Lucia," Danny stuttered.

Lucia felt tears brimming in her eyes, but they were not tears of fear or sadness they were tears of joy. She would have to live a life of fear anymore. Her dreams had come true. As she sank into Danny's chest, she had never felt so safe or at home in her life. This was the end of her nightmare.

Danny wrapped his arms around Lucia tightly. He never thought this moment would happen. He never thought his childhood dream would come true – but it had. It was the end of coming home to an empty apartment; it was the end of feeling lonely. It was end of the string of meanness relationships. His nightmare was finally over, Danny thought as he gently kissed Lucia's head again. It was over.


End file.
